Oshinobi
by hartmann42
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que Him fue derrotado y los demás villanos desaparecieron. Unos extraños sucesos revelarán muchos secretos impactantes acerca del origen de los poderes de las PPGZ y la aparición de muchos seres exóticos, especialmente los Oshinobi. Las PPGZ no solo deberán salvar el día; sino también, el UNIVERSO.
1. Unos individuos misteriosos

**Primer Fic**

 **Desde hace años quise hacer una historia de las PPGZ y, gracias a un sueño que tuve, pude estructurar una historia bastante agradable para mi gusto.**

 **Nota 1: Muchos de los personajes mostrados no me pertenecen, son de** ** _Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z_** **hecha por Toei y CN.** **Solo la trama es mía.**

 **Nota 2: Nada de Fan Service en esta historia, esto es para los que quieren algo muy diferente a lo que la mayoría de fans suele realizar.**

 **Nota 3: El contenido puede ser un poco intenso en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **Nota 4: Muchas incógnitas se revelan en cada capítulo.**

 **Nota 5: Las PPGZ son 3 de los 8 protagonistas de mi historia, los otros 5 son originales.**

 **Nota 6: Esta historia puede ser un poco difícil de entender. Si hay dudas, hagan un review con sus preguntas y colocaré respuestas detalladas en otro fanfic especial.**

 **Nota 7: Nasu=/nas/, Jitaku=/jitak/**

* * *

 **Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 1**

* * *

 **Una extraña ciudad llamada Nezashi. Tres individuos muy misteriosos.**

* * *

«Han pasado 5 años desde que Him fue derrotado. Las PPGZ y su fama fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo debido a la poca frecuencia con la que los villanos amenazaban la ciudad de Tokyo hasta el punto de desaparecer, ¿a dónde habrán ido? No lo sé, pero gracias a ello pude estudiar más tiempo y vivir una vida tranquila. Después de todo, no iba a dedicar todo mi tiempo a salvar el mundo, ¿verdad?»-Momoko Akatsutsumi parada en algún lado de la ciudad de Tokyo, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Momoko es una chica alta, posee una estatura ligeramente menor al del profesor Utonium y el cuerpo más formado con un busto más grande. Ella lleva un par de botas, medias largas y blancas, una pequeña falda rosa, una casaca del mismo color, un polo blanco con una pequeña flor roja dibujada a la altura de su pecho y un gran listón rojo. Su cabello difería del de hace cinco años solo porque ahora tiene dos mechones de cabello que casi tapan sus mejillas y llegan a la altura del mentón.

Luego de ese monólogo dentro de sus pensamientos, Momoko expresa en su rostro que recordó algo importante y observa el cinturón que no había utilizado hace mucho tiempo para transformarse en Blossom.

-Suelo colocármelo, pero siempre me olvido para qué sirve-dijo con un rostro curioso.

Momoko observa a sus alrededores de una manera cómica y corre a esconderse en un callejón cercano. Al recordar que el profesor Utonium modificó el funcionamiento de los cinturones para que se pueda realizar la transformación sin la necesidad de que Peach haga su llamado, Momoko decidió transformarse; sin embargo, cuando Momoko empieza a activar el cinturón para la transformación, no pasa nada y, luego de unos segundos, ocurre una pequeña explosión y Momoko se asusta haciéndose hacia atrás, de modo que termina sentada en el suelo.

-¡Debí llevar este cinturón a mantenimiento!-exclamó llorando.

Después de un ligero y breve berrinche, Momoko gira la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que entre los pedazos del cinturón rojo hay una extraña gema roja que empieza a brillar repentinamente.

-¿Esto estaba en el cinturón?-pregunta mientras lo recoge.

Minutos después, Momoko camina despistada observando la inusual gema roja preguntándose a sí misma si la había visto antes. En ese momento, decide correr donde el laboratorio para poder saber si Ken y el profesor Utonium pueden averiguarlo, pero seguía observando a la gema de la misma manera despistada. Debido a esto, ella choca con una chica con un desordenado cabello negro que no suele usar gorro como antes. Esta chica era de la misma altura que Momoko, pero tenía un busto de menor tamaño y ojos verdes a diferencia de los de Momoko, que eran rojos. Vestía un par de zapatillas y pantalón verdes con un polo negro de manga oscura, además de cargar en el hombro derecho una casaca verde. Momoko cayó al piso, pero la otra chica no. Al observarla, se da cuenta de que tiene un cinturón similar al que se le rompió, pero de un color verde. Se trata de Kaoru Matsubara, la cual la mira sonriente y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Hola!-dijo Momoko sonriente mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Kaoru.

-Hola, Momoko. ¿Por qué tan despistada?-dice Kaoru un poco extrañada luego de que Momoko se levante.

-Observa-dice mostrándole a Kaoru la gema.

-Interesante, ¿te lo encontraste y lo cambiarás por dinero?-hace la pregunta con cara de asombro.

-No sé si tenga algún valor-dice Momoko algo interesada-, ¡pero no pienso cambiarlo por nada!

-¿Ah?

-¡Observa!-exclama mientras muestra algunas piezas del cinturón que pudo recoger.

-¿¡Qué hiciste ahora, Momoko!?-grita Kaoru aterrada.

El grito de Kaoru llamó la atención de la gente y se quedaron observando a las chicas que dialogaban a gritos. Ellas se dan cuenta y se ponen nerviosas.

-Lo siento, me exalté un poco, ¡ja, ja, ja!-les dice Kaoru nerviosa a las personas que observan.

Estas personas vuelven a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de observar a las chicas.

-Vamos a buscar a Miyako para hablar con el profesor sobre esto. Te contaré lo que ocurrió en el camino-dice Momoko.

-Espera, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar Miyako en este momento?-dice Kaoru un poco dudosa.

-Creo que sí-le responde con una risa un poco pervertida y malvada.

Kaoru observa un poco intrigada y luego las dos chicas caminan en la dirección en donde quiera que esté Miyako. Minutos después, se paran frente a un hospital.

-Qué raro-le dice Kaoru a Momoko después de escuchar su explicación sobre lo que pasó con la gema.

-Lo sé, pero es posible que el profesor sepa el secreto de esta gema.

-Ya veo-dice Kaoru observando el hospital.

-Así es... Miyako debe estar aquí.

-¿Se frecuentan más que antes?

-Creo que sí, pero puede ser debido a que Miyako se siente sola porque su abuela no está.

-¡Oh!

Del hospital sale una chica de la misma altura que Momoko y Kaoru con atributos un poco más grandes que las otras dos chicas pero no muy exagerados. Vestía una blusa azul de manga larga y una falda un poco más oscura que la blusa, también una casaca rosa y un par de botas. Esa chica es Miyako Gotokuji con su cinturón de transformación y el mismo peinado de siempre excepto que las colas son un poco más largas. Miyako se sorpende al ver a las chicas, y se queda boquiabierta y sonrojada, mientras que Momoko y Kaoru la miran sonriendo.

Momentos más tarde, las tres chicas están caminando hacia el laboratorio.

-¿Y ya están saliendo?-pregunta Momoko a Miyako.

-¡No!-responde Miyako sonrojada.

De pronto, se escucha una llamada del cinturón de Miyako y ella lo abre para observar.

-¡Profesor!-gritan las 3 chicas.

-Ha pasado tiempo-dice sonriente Miyako.

-Con la nula aparición de los villanos en Tokyo recientemente-dice el profesor Utonium-, Ken y yo decidimos investigar las causas de su ausencia y analizar más los rayos Z blancos y negros. Hay algo muy serio de lo que debemos hablar.

-¿Ah?-se extrañan Miyako y Kaoru.

-¡Yo también tengo una duda muy seria!-exclama Momoko.

Al llegar al laboratorio las chicas se encuentran después de mucho tiempo con el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach e incluso el alcalde y Miss Bellum. La presencia de estos dos últimos y la seriedad de todos los presentes extrañó un poco a las chicas.

-¿Alcalde?-pregunta Momoko-¿Qué ocurre profesor?

-Hola chicas, con la ayuda de nuestra tecnología y la conexión de Peach con la actividad de rayos Z, hemos podido detectar que gran cantidad de energía oscura se está reuniendo en una misma locación.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritan las chicas.

-Es posible-explica Ken-que haya algo misterioso que atraiga a esta energía a ese lugar. Por alguna razón, no aparece en los mapas, pero el alcalde nos ha dicho que ahí se encuentra una misteriosa ciudad llamada Nezashi, pero parece que hay algún factor que crea una continua interferencia en el área y es una ciudad a la que pocas personas suelen viajar.

-Eso es demasiado extraño-comenta Kaoru

-Profesor-interrumpe Momoko-, acerca de esta gema...

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-pregunta el profesor.

-Pues... Solo intenté transformarme y...

-Miyako, Kaoru, ¡háganlo ustedes también!

-¿Ah?-dice confundida Kaoru.

-De acuerdo-dice Miyako.

Las chicas intentan transformarse y viven lo mismo que vivió Momoko, solo que ellas no cayeron al suelo ni lloraron. El profesor observa una gema azul y una verde y las recoge.

-Momoko, entrégame tu gema también, por favor-ordena el profesor.

El profesor recibe la gema y coloca las tres en una mesa, luego todos se acercan rodeándolas.

-¡Peach!

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-responde Peach.

Por dos lados opuestos de cada gema salen unos brillos que se desplazan alejándose y juntándose hasta formar una especie de círculo de hilo que puede usarse como collar y todos se quedan asombrados.

-¿Qué es eso, profesor?-pregunta Momoko.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero...creo que...estas gemas son la forma más primitiva de los rayos Z blancos-responde el profesor.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?-pregunta mientras el profesor le coloca el collar a cada una.

-Con las investigaciones que hemos realizado estos años creemos que, con el tiempo, estas gemas se han adaptado a la época hasta convertirse en los cinturones, pero no entendemos todavía cómo y por qué.

Las chicas observan sus respectivas gemas y luego Momoko observa al profesor.

-Profesor, ¿con estas gemas podremos transformarnos?

-Claro que sí, ¡Peach, llama la chicas una vez más, por favor!

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-grita Peach de nuevo.

Las gemas empiezan a brillar y las ropas que las chicas llevan se rompen como un cristal, incluyendo la casaca que Kaoru que llevaba cargando, salvo los accesorios que las chicas llevaban en su cabello. Debajo de la ropa que desaparece, se materializan los largos vestidos de cada chica, pero esta vez con tirantes y luego se va formando lo que falta de la ropa de las PPGZ de los pies a la cabeza. Todas esas ropas son las mismas de siempre, salvo el cinturón blanco que es cambiado por una angosta correa negra con un pequeño circulo pequeño al centro con bordes y con una diminuta letra "P" amarillo. Las chicas observan sus ropas sorprendidas y felices.

-¡Genial!-exclama Momoko emocionada.

-¡Extraaba este lindo vestido!-dice Miyako emocionada mientras mira el vestido.

-Bien por ustedes, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba esta ridícula falda y me prometía no volver a usarla desde que los villanos desaparecieron-dice Kaoru algo enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás observan a Kaoru con un poco de miedo. Miyako se da cuenta de algo y se queda dudosa.

-Un momento, ¿¡dónde están nuestras armas!?

Las chicas gritan sorprendidas.

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que Peach les dirá cómo solucionarlo-dice el profesor.

Enseguida, todos observan a Peach. Todos ven que Peach no dice nada y queda inmovilizado.

-¿Peach?-pregunta Ken.

Peach se desmaya. Todos los demás gritan su nombre. Ken levanta a Peach.

-Profesor, ¿qué le paso?-pregunta Momoko.

-No lo sé, tal vez...

-Creo que tengo una teoría-interrumpe Ken-. Sus gemas emanan una mayor cantidad de energía que antes, por lo que los sentidos de Peach se alteran.

-Si es así-dice el profesor-, volvamos a las chicas a la normalidad para que Peach nos explique cómo funcionan sus poderes. Chicas, ¡se van a infiltrar en Nezashi!

Las chicas miran sorprendidas al profesor. Momentos después, las chicas volvieron a la normalidad con ayuda del profesor Utonium y, gracias a ello, Peach pudo despertar. Todos se vuelven a reunir y el alcalde observa a las chicas.

-Chicas-dice el alcalde-, desde hace varios días intentamos hacer lo posible para contactar a los gobernantes de Nezashi de algún modo. Con mucho esfuerzo pudimos lograrlo y les dijimos que tres chicas de Tokyo irán a su ciudad para revisar actividades sospechosas.

-No lo entiendo-dice Momoko.

-Distintas fuentes de energía oscura se dirigen hacia algún lugar de esa ciudad-dice Ken-; sin embargo, cuando la energía llega a determinado punto, esta desaparece. Creemos que alguna persona infiltrada está atrayendo a esa energía o que haya portadores de esa energía ocultos en la ciudad para planear algo grande.

-Es por esa razón que ustedes también deben infiltrarse ahí-dice el profesor.

-¿Está diciendo que debemos irnos de Tokyo?-pregunta Momoko.

-Solo será por un tiempo hasta que puedan acabar con el problema de la ciudad-dice el alcalde.

-Como las gemas emanan mayor energía de rayos Z blancos, es probable que estas les otorguen mayor poder y habilidades-explica el profesor-. ¿Cierto, Peach?

-Así es, profesor-responde Peach-, pero su alto poder no me permite analizar todas las habilidades posibles, ellas mismas tendrán que descubrirlas con el tiempo.

Todos dibujan en su rostro una expresión de decepción.

-Tranquilos, todos-dice Peach-. Ellas también tienen los mismos poderes que han tenido desde que fueron golpeadas por los rayos blancos y pueden transformarse sin que yo tenga llamarlas.

-¿¡En serio!?-responden todos los demás presentes.

-Así es. Solo tienen que cerrar los ojos y canalizar la energía de sus gemas.

-¿Ah? A ver, lo intentaré-dice Momoko.

-¡No lo hagas aquí de nuevo, por favor! Esa saturación de energía fue una sensación muy perturbadora.

-Por cierto, ¿también sabes cómo hacer aparecer nuestras armas?-pregunta Miyako a Peach.

-Solo tienes que modificar la posición de tu mano haciendo como que estuvieras agarrando el arma y esta aparecerá-responde Peach.

-¡Qué confuso!-exclama Momoko

-Por favor, chicas-dice el alcalde-. Vayan a Nezashi para evitar que los villanos se junten y generen caos en esa ciudad; o peor, en todo el mundo. Con esas gemas y el poder que les otorga, estoy seguro que podrán hacerlo. Además, ustedes son las PPGZ.

Las chicas lo piensan un poco; sobre todo Miyako, la cual pone una cara triste por un momento, pero en seguida las chicas se animan a salvar el mundo.

-¡De acuerdo!-responden las tres.

-¡Así se habla, chicas!-se alegra el alcalde

-Chicas-dice Miss Bellum.

-¿Sí?-preguntan las tres.

-Hemos planeado la salida para esta noche.

-¿¡Qué!?

Más tarde, en la noche, las chicas hacen su equipaje.

-¿¡Intercambio!?-dice el enmascarado Tokio Matsubara algo sorprendido a su hija en algún pasillo de su casa-. Y, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes y tuviste que esperar hasta esta noche para decírnoslo?

-Pues...-dice Kaoru nerviosa.

-¡No me lo digas!-interrumpe Tokio.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?-pregunta Mitsuko Matsubara sonriente y se para cerca de su esposo e hija.

Tokio abraza a su esposa y empieza a llorar de forma cómica.

-Nuestra hija está creciendo-dice Tokio mientras le salen unas lágrimas.

«Papá se está portando más extraño de lo normal»-piensa Kaoru mientras su rostro expresa extrañeza.

-¿Todo está bien, hija?-pregunta Mitsuko.

-Sí, mamá-dice Kaoru.

-Nuestra hija nos ha querido sorprender y nos empieza a enseñar que está creciendo demostrando las hazañas que ha estado consiguiendo estos años gracias a sus esfuerzos independientes durante estos últimos años en la preparatoria en Tokyo-dice el papá engrandecido.

-Entiendo-dice la mamá sonriente.

«Creo que estoy madurando o este repentino cambio nos cambia a nosotros mismos también por el momento. Pero, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?»-Kaoru Matsubara mientras trata de asimilar las reacciones de sus papás.

-Amor, te olvidas que nuestra hija tiene 18-dice la mamá.

-Tienes razón, querida-responde más serio el papá y sin lágrimas-. Quiero hablar algo a solas con mi hija, Mitsuko.

-De acuerdo.

Kaoru sigue algo confundida mientras Mitsuko deja al padre y a la hija conversar a solas. Luego de un rato, Tokio coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y ella se sorprende un poco.

-Hija-dice mucho más serio el padre-, tu papá sabe muchas cosas con su experiencia y puedo entender que al avisarnos esto justo ahora es porque tienes una misión importante.

-Papá, yo...-dice Kaoru nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no necesito saber de qué se trata. Como dijo Mitsuko, tú tienes 18 años y tienes tus propios asuntos, pero debo adelantar el decirte algo importante debido a este repentino aviso tuyo. Sé que tal vez hay algo muy serio detrás de la razón por la que tienes que irte de Tokyo y no sé si podrás volver apenas termines la preparatoria, pero quisiera que vengas lo más rápido posible porque yo pronto...me retiraré.

-Papá...-dice sorprendida y casi balbuceando.

-Tokio no es tan joven como parece y yo quiero verte crecer más de cerca para apoyarte cuando quieras ser luchadora como yo porque sé que ese es tu sueño, así que espero que vuelvas pronto.

Tokio orgulloso retira sus manos y levanta su brazo derecho abriendo su palma así que Kaoru decide chocar su mano posicionando del mismo modo su brazo del mismo lado.

-De acuerdo, papá.

Luego de un rato, Kaoru avanza saliendo del edificio y despidiéndose de sus padres y hermanos hasta que los pierde de vista.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-pregunta Kuriko Akatsutsumi a su hermana mientras toda la familia está sentada alrededor de la mesa de la sala.

-Creo que esto es muy repentino, ¿no lo crees, Kakiko?-dice Hachizou Akatsutsumi seriamente.

-Supongo que sí, pero creo que Momoko es lo suficientemente madura para entender estas situaciones-responde Kakiko Akatsutsumi algo preocupada.

-Entonces me quedaré con todo lo que dejes aquí-dice Kuriko sonriente a su hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra-dice Momoko enojada.

-Creo que sería lo justo-responde del mismo modo su hermana.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí, porque a ti siempre te dan más cosas!

-¡Que no es cierto!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Ya tienes 13 años, madura!

-¡Tú tienes 18 y sigues igual de egoísta!

-Tranquilas, niñas-dice Kakiko.

Las hermanas voltean la mirada en señal de desprecio.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido-dice Hachizou-, pero si para ti esto es importante, no hay problema.

-¡Bien!-dicen las dos hermanas, pero después de un rato vuelven a voltear la mirada.

Más tarde, Momoko está terminando algunas cosas de su equipaje.

-¿Y cuándo piensas volver?-pregunta curiosa su hermana la cual está cerca a la puerta.

-Pues...-dice Momoko nerviosa.

-No importa. Solo quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas que me hice desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que te vayas.

-Soy todo oídos-responde más tranquila.

-¿En serio? Porque con la forma en la que dejaste crecer tu cabello dudo que escuches muy bien que digamos.

-¡Pregunta de una vez!-grita avergonzada y fastidiada.

-Hace tiempo me preguntaba ciertas cosas, pero creo que llegué a olvidarlas porque tenía una corta edad o porque con el tiempo dejó de ocurrir.

-¿Ah?-expresa confundida.

-Es que me preguntaba por qué solías ir al laboratorio de Ken y por qué las PPGZ desaparecieron. Quisiera verlas otra vez...

-¡Se hace tarde!-dice Momoko apresurada y nerviosa.

Momoko se va y se despide de su familia.

-¡Vuelve pronto para que respondas mis preguntas, Momoko!-dice su hermana.

-Claro ja, ja, ja-dice Momoko algo nerviosa y se retira.

Miyako observa algo sonriente su casa desde afuera con el equipaje preparado, pero una vez que empieza a andar su rostro denota algo de tristeza. Ella camina por las zonas no muy transitadas de la ciudad de Tokyo para no dificultar su camino. Ella observa al frente un hospital, aquel donde está Takaaki, pero duda en entrar. Ella solo observa la ventana del cuarto donde él está.

«Nos vemos pronto, Taka-chan»-pensó Miyako mientras se marchaba con su equipaje.

Las chicas se reúnen con el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, el alcalde y Miss Bellum en las afueras de la ciudad, donde aparece un auto grande que las estaba esperando cuyo conductor no se podía observar debido al tono oscuro de las ventanas.

-Vamos a ayudarlas con esos equipajes-dice el profesor.

El profesor, Ken y Peach les ayudan a cargar las maletas y las van colocando en el maletero. Mientras tanto, el alcalde conversa con las chicas.

-Ustedes llegarán a la ciudad como estudiantes de intercambio en la escuela más grande de Nezashi. Ahí encontraran a un contacto que les explicará sobre actividades sospechosas-explica el alcalde.

-Disculpe, señor alcalde, ¿y en dónde nos alojaremos?-pregunta Miyako.

-El nombre de la posada es Jitaku Supai-responde el alcalde.

El profesor y los demás terminan de colocar el equipaje en el maletero, lo cierran y se acercan donde están las chicas.

-Quisiéramos poder ir con ustedes, pero nos sería imposible ir lejos sin un laboratorio cerca y Peach no soportaría la alta actividad de rayos Z. Contamos con ustedes, chicas-dice Utonium.

-De acuerdo, profesor-responden las tres.

Las chicas dibujan sonrisas en sus rostros observando a los demás por un momento y luego entran al auto. Al entrar, ven a un hombre vestido de negro con gafas oscuras como si fuera un agente secreto, pero desde atrás no se le podía observar bien el rostro ni desde el espejo retrovisor. El auto avanza, todos se despiden y, en seguida, las chicas empiezan a murmurar entre ellas.

-¿Cómo creen que sea el lugar?-pregunta Momoko a sus amigas.

-No lo sé-responde Kaoru-, solo nos dijeron que es un lugar muy misterioso.

-Pero lo más importante, ¿habrá chicos lindos?

-No lo sé, ni me importa.

-Pero no creo que haya alguien más lindo que "Taka-chan", ¿verdad, Miyako?-dice Momoko sonriente.

-¡No digas eso, por favor!-dice Miyako sonrojada y nerviosa.

Las chicas se ríen y el auto se pierde de vista desde la ciudad de Tokyo, mientras ellas se preguntan qué es lo que les espera allá.

-¿Está seguro de que las chicas podrán con esto, profesor?-pregunta el alcalde.

-Solo nos queda dejarles a ellas esta responsabilidad-responde el profesor-. Desde hace cinco años estoy tratando de buscar muchas respuestas, pero creo que hay cosas que la ciencia no podrá explicar. Es por eso que esta vez no podremos ayudarlas directamente, pero sé que en su camino para salvar el mundo encontrarán la ayuda necesaria para poder armar su destino correctamente. A partir de ahora, salvar el día será una prioridad mucho más grande. Nuestras predicciones ejecutan una serie de eventos desafortunados que con simple investigación no podrán ser detenidos. Esas misteriosas gemas tal vez tengan un poder fuera de nuestra comprensión y es muy probable que sean la única al alternativa para detener dichos eventos.

-¿Está diciendo que...?

-Sí, señor alcalde. Him es solo "la punta del iceberg".

Más tarde esa noche, aproximadamente a las 22 horas, llegan a una pequeña casa tradicional muy parecida a la de Miyako y el auto se detiene.

-Esta es Jitaku Supai, aquí se hospedarán-dice el chofer-. Por cierto, aquí tienen un mapa de la ciudad-se lo entrega a Momoko en su mano mientras señala los lugares-. Aquí están ustedes y esta es la ubicación de la escuela a donde ustedes irán y atrás están escritos todos los detalles de la escuela y vuestra aula.

-¡Gracias!-dicen las tres.

-Otra cosa más... El contacto se llama Kim y si tienen escasos recursos pueden decírselo a ella porque el gobierno local se comprometió a ayudarlas en ese aspecto.

Las chicas, asombradas por lo dicho al último, salen del auto, sacan su equipaje y el vehículo se va. Al frente observan la casa Supai y al otro lado observan muchos edificios pero muy pocos prenden sus luces y no hay mucho alumbrado público tampoco, por lo que no se puede observar bien la ciudad. Al entrar a esta gran casa, se observa un gran patio con un camino recto hacia la entrada de la casa y en uno de los lados hay una pequeña alberca. En la entrada se topan con una anciana similar a la abuela de Miyako pero sin gafas y con todo su cabello gris. Esta anciana vestía un kimono rosa y tenía cargando a un pequeño gato negro.

-Las estaba esperando, chicas-dice la anciana sonriendo-. Pueden llamarme abuela Tamashi y él-refiriéndose al gato-es Nasu.

-¡Gracias por recibirnos, abuela Tamashi!-le responden las 3 chicas.

-No se preocupen, chicas. Tienen suerte de ser las primeras personas en hospedarse aquí después de mucho tiempo.

La abuela Tamashi guía a las chicas a la habitación donde dormirán y Miyako observa el lugar con nostalgia. Kaoru y Momoko están siguiendo a la abuela pero voltean y se dan cuenta que falta Miyako por lo que gritan su nombre y ella reacciona. Después de una pequeña caminata, llegan a su habitación que se ubica a un costado del final de un pasillo en el segundo piso.

-Me gustaría darle una habitación a cada una, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo podría tener nuevos inquilinos-dice Tamashi sonriente.

-¡Gracias!-dicen Momoko y Kaoru.

Miyako está mirando a los alrededores algo distraída por lo que Kaoru le da un pequeño empujón.

-¡Ay! Mu...muchas gracias, abuela Tamashi-reacciona Miyako algo nerviosa.

La abuela Tamashi se va sonriendo mientras Kaoru y Momoko se preguntan lo que le pasa a Miyako.

-Disculpen, chicas. Creo que me invade la nostalgia-dice algo sonriente y sonrojada.

Kaoru y Momoko prefieren quedarse calladas y se dan cuenta de que su habitación es bastante grande. Las chicas con calma y alegría desempacan, y se cambian de ropa para dormir. Miyako se queda despierta un poco más observando a su alrededor lo que le hace sentir tristeza y alegría por la nostalgia. Las tres chicas duermen porque al día siguiente irán a la preparatoria de Nezashi como estudiantes de intercambio.

Llegado el día siguiente por la mañana, la abuela Tamashi llama a las chicas para el desayuno y estas despiertan. Momentos después del desayuno, las chicas van un poco apresuradas porque están saliendo un poco tarde. El día está un poco nublado. Momoko lleva y observa el mapa mientras Miyako y Kaoru las siguen.

-¡Hasta luego, abuela Tamashi!-le dicen las tres chicas.

«Ese fue un gran banquete, pero debemos ir a la escuela donde debemos encontrar al contacto ¡Y conocer chicos lindos!»-piensa Momoko emocionada.

Mientras las chicas se dirigen a la escuela, observan una moderna ciudad como la de Tokyo pero con ciertos límites y poca gente rondando por las calles; sin embargo, se observan unos pocos edificios que son más altos que otros que hayan visto alguna vez. Llegan a la escuela, que es igual de grande que la de Tokyo. El ambiente es muy familiar, pues el parecido es increíble, la única diferencia está en algunos colores que son un poco más oscuros. Las chicas se detienen momentáneamente a observar la escuela un poco sorprendidas, pero luego se acuerdan de que están llegando un poco tarde y deciden ingresar.

Llegan a un aula bastante amplia, un poco más que en la que solían estar hace 5 años. Los demás a su alrededor se comportaban como chicos normales, nada fuera de lo común, pero tampoco se notaba que hubiera alguien sospechoso.

Por la puerta, entra una mujer mayor de proporciones bastante definidas y con un rostro serio en todo momento. Cabello largo rubio con una cola, ojos marrones y labios pintados de rojo. Vestía una blusa roja, una falda negra y un par de zapatos negros con taco, también llevaba un par de gafas color negro. En seguida, todos se paran incluyendo las tres chicas infiltradas.

-Pueden sentarse-decía la maestra-, excepto las chicas nuevas.

Todos se sentaron excepto Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que Miyako decide dar la iniciativa.

-¡Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji!

-¡Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi!

-¡Y yo, Kaoru Matsubara!

Y las tres terminan diciendo: ¡Es un placer!

Pasaban las horas de clase y luego la hora del almuerzo. Las chicas iban a un amplio comedor para poder comprar un almuerzo con los recursos que tenían hasta que logren encontrarse con Kim. Mientras tanto, la maestra las observaba de lejos. Habiendo transcurrido las clases posteriores al almuerzo, las chicas estaban saliendo al último y en la puerta las esperaba la maestra.

-Perdonen que las detenga de esta manera, pero creo que me olvidé de presentarme ante ustedes. Saludos, mi nombre...es Kim.

Las chicas se sorprenden al enterarse de ello.

-Entonces, ¿usted es el contacto?-pregunta Momoko.

-Sí-responde Kim.

-¿Y sabe si hay alguien sospechoso en esta escuela o alguien inusual?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Existe un grupo de chicos que el día de hoy, por alguna razón, no han asistido a la escuela-responde Kim seriamente.

-¿Cómo podremos saber quiénes son?-Pregunta Miyako.

-Son 3 chicos que suelen llegar a la escuela juntos y uno de ellos es más alto destacando de los otros dos-explica Kim.

-¿Y por qué cree que son sospechosos?-pregunta Momoko una vez más.

-Son chicos muy extraños que también vienen de otra ciudad, pero sus datos son confidenciales, incluyendo sus apellidos.

-¿¡En serio!?-se sorprenden las tres.

-Sí, pero no sé si parecen chicos malos o simplemente estudiantes de intercambio porque son chicos muy estudiosos según lo que he escuchado y observado.

-¡Gracias, señorita Kim!-exclaman las tres.

-A propósito, los gobernantes de la ciudad han sido informados sobre vuestras hazañas en la ciudad de Tokyo y les ayudarán con lo que necesiten en caso de que se queden más tiempo. Solo tienen que informarme si necesitan algo y se lo enviarán al lugar donde ustedes están viviendo ahora.

-¡Gracias de nuevo, señorita Kim!

Con la misma seriedad de siempre, la maestra Kim se retira en una dirección distinta de la salida. Luego, las chicas avanzan hacia la salida.

-¿Creen que estos chicos estén detrás de todo el problema de los rayos Z negros?-pregunta Momoko a sus amigas.

-Si asisten a la escuela mañana y los observamos de cerca, podremos saber si son buenas o malas personas-explica Miyako.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero las apariencias pueden engañar-responde Kaoru.

Cuando están pasando por los muros de la escuela, las chicas observan en dirección opuesta del lugar de donde está Jitaku Supai y observan a 3 chicos caminando juntos. Uno de ellos es más alto que los otros por media cabeza y los otros 2 son solo un poquito más altos que las chicas. El del centro tiene cabello corto negro con flqeuillo hasta la mitad de la frente y ojos grandes color azul oscuro, él se da cuenta de que las chicas los están observando y muestra una cara algo sorprendida; también viste una camisa azul de mangas largas, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos colo marrón claro. El chico de su derecha tiene cabello negro un poco más abundante, pero corto con un flequillo casi hasta la nariz y unos ojos negros, además está en todo momento sonriendo de una manera un poco arrogante; viste un polo color azul muy oscuro de mangas largas, un pantalón gris y unas zapatillas negras. Y el que está al otro lado del chico del centro es el más alto con cabello de color marrón claro un poco más corto que el de los otros dos que parece casi rapado con un flequillo muy corto y ojos marrones, además de dibujar en su rostro una personalidad desinteresada, arrogante y algo aburrida; viste una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos marrón oscuro. Los 3 chicos mencionados se detienen un momento y solo el chico del centro se queda observando a las otras 3 chicas, mientras ellas los observan a ellos de una forma un poco sorprendida.


	2. Las PPGZ vuelven a la acción

**Nota: Jens=/yens/**

* * *

 **Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 2**

* * *

 **Unos enemigos muy sangrientos. Las PPGZ han regresado a la acción.**

* * *

«¿Quiénes son ellos?»-se pregunta Momoko Akatsutsumi observando intrigada a tres chicos de comportamiento muy extraño.

El chico del centro miraba a las chicas un poco sorprendido, a su derecha estaba otro chico que no paraba de mostrar una suave sonrisa en los labios mostrándose despreocupado, pero miraba hacia algún otro lugar, y al otro lado había un chico que se notaba arrogante y desinteresado, también mirando otro lugar.

-Ustedes son nuevas en esta escuela, ¿verdad?-dijo el chico del centro un poco tímido.

Las chicas se sorprenden por un momento, luego deciden continuar la conversación.

-Pues, sí-respondió Momoko.

-¡Es un placer! Nosotros también estudiamos en esta escuela. Me llamo Zet. Él-dice Zet apuntando al más alto de los tres-es Jens.

Jens voltea a mirar a las chicas, muestra un rostro levemente sorprendido por medio segundo, luego vuelve a mostrarse desinteresado y empieza a hablar.

-Un placer-dice rápidamente y vuelve a enfocar su mirada en otro lugar.

-Y él-continúa Zet presentando al otro chico-se llama...

Zet no termina su oración porque este chico el cual iba a ser presentado, sin quitar su leve sonrisa, voltea a mirar a las chicas e inmediatamente camina hacia ellas. Primero, se cruza con Momoko y la ignora; lo mismo ocurre con Miyako. Este chico se detiene frente a Kaoru, la cual estaba un poco más atrás de las otras dos, alza su brazo y estrecha su mano como si esperara un apretón de manos. Todos los demás se quedan mirando a este par, incluyendo Jens cuando escuchó los pasos de este chico.

-Un placer-dice el chico con una voz serena y siempre con un rostro de felicidad-, yo soy Burek. ¿Y tú?

Las chicas se extrañan por este inusual nombre. Kaoru decide continuar el diálogo y prosigue con el apretón de manos.

-Me llamo Kaoru Matsubara-le responde a Burek con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero algo nerviosa mientras todavía continuaban apretando sus manos.

Kaoru dirigió su mirada hacia Momoko y Miyako en forma discreta, se da cuenta de que la están mirando, se enrojece levemente y es en ese momento que, rápidamente, las manos del apretón se sueltan. Burek también voltea a observarlas.

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Burek.

Las chicas reaccionan y se presentan.

-¡Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi!

-¡Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji!

-¡Un placer!-dicen juntas las 2.

-Igual para mí-responde tranquilamente Burek-. Es evidente que ustedes vienen de otra ciudad. Nosotros también somos estudiantes de intercambio y hemos llegado a Nezashi un par de semanas atrás.

-Un momento-dice Miyako inocentemente-, ¿ustedes no tienen apellido?

-Pues...-responde Zet

-Lo siento-interrumpe Burek-. Zet es un poco despistado. Nosotros somos los hermanos Oshinobi.

Las chicas se sorprenden al escuchar lo que dice Burek. Él se vuelve a juntar con sus hermanos y continúa hablando.

-Analizándolas detalladamente, ustedes son de...¿Tokyo?

-Sí-responde Momoko algo sorprendida.

-Interesante deducción, pero, ¿por qué no asistieron a la escuela hoy?-dice Kaoru intrigada y habiéndose ido sus nervios.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, ja, ja, ja-responde Zet un poco nervioso.

-¿Ah?-dice Kaoru confundida.

-Ha sido un placer-interviene Burek-, pero tenemos que ir a la escuela a arreglar nuestra documentación.

-Hasta luego-responden las chicas bastante sorprendidas.

Los 3 hermanos entran por los muros externos del colegio dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio principal. Las chicas se quedan observándolos con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Que chicos tan peculiares-dice Miyako-, ¿de dónde vendrán?

-Parece que hubieran evitado esa pregunta al irse tan pronto-responde Kaoru.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Momoko.

Las chicas los continúan observando por un momento más hasta que los pierden de vista al entrar al edificio de la escuela. Después de todo lo ocurrido, las chicas se dirigen a Jitaku Supai. En el camino, conversan sobre el misterio de los hermanos Oshinobi.

-Esos chicos parecen ser un poco raros-dice Miyako-, pero no parecen ser malos.

-Eso lo comprobaremos si los observamos mejor-dice Kaoru.

-¿Creen que si nos transformamos podamos comprobar si tienen auras negras?-pregunta Momoko.

-Puede ser...-responde Kaoru.

-Esperen-interrumpe Miyako-, ¿cómo podremos detectar la actividad de los enemigos en la ciudad si no contamos con la ayuda del profesor?

Las 3 chicas se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos mirándose entre ellas.

-No lo sé-responde Kaoru-, parece que solo nos queda prestar atención en todo momento.

-¿Crees que nos daremos cuenta a tiempo?-pregunta Miyako.

-Descuida-responde Momoko confiada-, siempre salvamos el día.

Las chicas continúan caminando. Momoko y Kaoru están tranquilas, pero Miyako sigue dudando un poco. Al llegar a Jitaku Supai, las chicas saludan a Tamashi y Nasu, luego entran a su habitación. Miyako trata de olvidar su duda y continúa la conversación sobre los Oshinobi.

-¿Creen que esos chicos tengan algo que ver con la concentración de rayos Z negros?

-Yo pienso que no-responde Momoko-, pero Zet es lindo, ¿no creen?

-Creo que tienes razón-responde Miyako sonriente.

-Pero no tanto como "Taka-chan"-le dice Momoko mientras sonríe y le da suaves golpes con su codo.

Miyako simplemente se ríe sonrojada. En ese momento, Kaoru se para y empieza a salir de la habitación. Momoko y Miyako la miran sorprendidas.

-¿A dónde vas, Kaoru?-pregunta Momoko.

-Como ya van a empezar a hablar de chicos lindos, quería despejarme un poco-responde Kaoru.

-¿Ah?-dicen Momoko y Miyako.

-¿Y Burek no te pareció lindo?-dice Miyako.

-A mí me dio un poco de miedo. No paraba de sonreír-responde Momoko.

-Pero fue muy amable con Kaoru-dice Miyako sonriente.

-¡Tonterías!-grita Kaoru

Kaoru sale de la habitación y, cuando está por abrir la puerta salir de Jitaku Supai, aparece la abuela Tamashi detrás de ella.

-Si no conoces la ciudad, vuelve antes de que se haga de noche. La ciudad es muy confusa cuando se hace de noche-dice la abuela.

-De acuerdo-responde Kaoru.

Kaoru se va y da un paseo por la ciudad. Pasan algunas horas y ya está por atardecer, por lo que Kaoru decide regresar a Jitaku Supai. Durante el camino de regreso, Kaoru pasa por una senda formada por muros que protegen algunas casas.

«Esta ciudad es un laberinto. Pude haber tomado el mapa, pero fue más interesante conocer la ciudad por mí misma. Ya veo por qué la abuela me aconsejó regresar antes de la noche con la poca luz que hay»-piensa Kaoru mientras regresa.

En ese momento, Kaoru se detiene y observa sorprendida a alguien sentado encima de uno de los muros, resultó ser Burek. Él está mirando el horizonte con su típica sonrisa. Segundos después, Burek voltea a mirar a Kaoru.

-¡Hola de nuevo!-dice Burek.

-Ho...Hola.

Luego, Burek salta hacia abajo y aterriza parado frente a Kaoru.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta Burek.

-Solo quería conocer esta ciudad, ¿y tú?

-Quería despejarme un momento observando la ciudad. Presiento que tal vez suceda algo interesante.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué tú y tus hermanos vinieron a esta ciudad donde muy pocas personas de otros lugares suelen venir?

Surgió un breve silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él la miraba mientras sonreía y ella lo miraba algo nerviosa por la pregunta que acaba de hacer.

-Porque este lugar guarda un misterio que queremos conocer.

-¿Misterio?

-Dicen que cada cierto tiempo aparecen monstruos que ocasionan caos en esta ciudad y desaparecen al final del día.

-¿Qué sentido tiene venir a Nezashi por esa razón?

-Nos gusta las emociones fuertes.

-¿Emociones...fuertes?

-¿Vivías con tus padres en Tokyo?

-Pues, sí.

-Entiendo...Debes ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. El tiempo y los grandes acontecimientos que ocurran en tu vida cambian tu forma de ver las cosas. No es lo mismo lo que verás ahora que lo que viste hace algunos años. Mis hermanos y yo no tenemos padres desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hemos podido lograr mucho con nuestro esfuerzo. Hemos visto cosas que para ti tal vez sean terribles, pero queremos comprender este mundo con estas emociones fuertes para saber qué es lo que queremos hacer en el futuro.

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras y hubo un momento de silencio.

-Bueno-continúa Burek-, me voy a casa. Hasta luego.

Él avanza y se cruza con Kaoru. En ese instante, ella voltea para decirle algo más.

-Espera, ¿por qué me saludaste a mí primero?

Burek se detiene, se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego le responde.

-Simplemente porque te vi y me parecías linda.

Burek se marcha mientras Kaoru se sorprende y se sonroja un poco. Ella voltea y se dirige de vuelta a Jitaku Supai. En su cabeza se quedó el confuso discurso que él le dijo, principalmente una frase importante: "Ver las cosas con otra perspectiva". Al llegar a casa, se encuentra con Momoko y Miyako conversando con Tamashi y jugando con Nasu.

-¿Cómo te fue, Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako sonriente.

-¿Hubo algo interesante?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Pues...no.

Transcurre una noche tranquila, pero Kaoru sigue pensando en lo que dijo Burek. Al día siguiente, se notaba un panorama un poco más despejado. Las chicas llegan a la escuela y suben hasta el pasadizo del segundo piso, donde está su salón de clases. Al llegar al pasadizo se encuentran con Zet recibiendo en su mano lo que parece ser una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo y una chica frente a él la cual estaba enrojecida. En ese momento, la chica se va corriendo y Zet se queda paralizado observando el regalo en su mano. Segundos después, se escucha un timbre, Zet presta atención a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que las 3 chicas nuevas lo estaban observando.

-¡Hola, chicas!-les dijo bastante nervioso y luego corrió hasta entrar a su salón.

Las chicas se dan cuenta que el salón de Zet está al lado opuesto del de ellas respecto a la puerta principal del edificio. Las ventanas de estos salones tenían vista al exterior donde se encuentra el muro externo. Momoko y Miyako se quedaron enrojecidas por la forma en la que Zet las saludó. Momoko está por caer al piso de la emoción, pero Kaoru y Miyako la agarran de ambos brazos antes de que caiga por completo.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto, Momoko!-exclama Kaoru.

-¡Se hace tarde!-añade Miyako.

Momoko reacciona, se para y rápidamente va a su salón de clases junto con Miyako y Kaoru.

En otro lugar cerca del límite de la ciudad, por un camino donde poca gente suele pasar, las personas actúan pacíficamente hasta que perciben golpes en el suelo que sucedían en cortos intervalos de tiempo. Desde el límite de la ciudad, algunas personas observan una persona bastante alta (aproximadamente un 50% más alta que una persona adulta promedio), cuyos pasos hacían que el suelo tiemble. La gente no la puede notar bien debido a que el brillo del sol venía de esa dirección. Esta persona se acercaba lentamente, hasta que la gente notó que no tenía piel, solo se podía notar su sistema muscular y dos ojos, pero solo el derecho estaba en el lugar correcto; el otro tiene colgando el globo ocular con la ayuda de los músculos casi a la altura de su mejilla. Esta criatura no abre la boca para nada y solo mira hacia el horizonte. La gente empieza a correr asustada mientras la criatura los ignoraba, pero un hombre mayor, el cual parecía estar un poco loco, saca una pequeña arma de fuego y, algo nervioso, le dispara. Al escuchar el sonido del disparo, algunas personas se detienen y voltean a ver lo ocurrido.

-¡Maldito fenómeno!-dijo el hombre que disparó.

La bala se incrusta parcialmente en el abdomen de la criatura y esta se detiene. La gente que observa está nerviosa y el hombre también, pero está sonriendo. La criatura agacha la cabeza, mira la bala y, con su pulgar e índice derechos sostiene delicadamente la bala, de tal manera que logra sacarla de su cuerpo. La gente se aterra y el hombre queda paralizado. La criatura estira el brazo derecho hacia atrás para tomar impulso y arroja la bala con fuerza en dirección al hombre que le disparó. La bala cae en la frente del hombre completamente incrustada debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento. El hombre cae con la bala incrustada y una gota de sangre derramándose por debajo de la herida. La gente vuelve a correr completamente aterrada y la criatura continúa caminando lentamente hacia algún lugar.

Más tarde, en la escuela, comienza la hora del almuerzo. Algunos almorzaban en las bancas que hay en el camino del muro externo a la puerta del edificio; otros, sentados cerca a árboles que están en el patio de la escuela. Entre esas personas, hay dos chicos que, al parecer, son gemelos. Ellos están sentados en una banca cerca al muro externo. Ellos tienen cabello negro corto y ojos grandes marrón oscuro; además, vestían lo mismo: camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalón negro con correa, calcetines blancos y zapatos marrones. Ellos parecen estar serios y aún no abren las cajas de almuerzo que tienen en sus manos.

-Lo siento, Kashi-dice preocupado uno de ellos al otro-. A pesar de tu ayuda, no puedo mejorar en mis notas.

-Supongo que está en nuestros genes ser diferentes, Bukyo-responde el otro-. Por algo nuestro apellido es Hahantai. Tal vez debamos tomar medidas más radicales para mejorar tus notas.

-Por favor, hermano-ruega Bukyo-. Quiero ser tan inteligente como tú.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esforzarte.

-¡Sí!-le responde contento.

-Pero, por el momento, buen provecho.

-¡Buen provecho!

Los gemelos abren las cajas de sus almuerzos. Mientras tanto, las tres chicas nuevas juntan sus pupitres para almorzar juntas. Encima de los pupitres, cada una coloca una caja que contiene sus respectivos almuerzos.

-¡Vamos a probar la delicia que nos preparó la abuela Tamashi!-dice Momoko-¡Buen provecho!

-¡Buen provecho!-responden Miyako y Kaoru.

Las chicas abrirán sus cajas, pero cuando están por tocar las tapas de estas, algo extraño sucede. Todos en la escuela sienten como tiembla la tierra.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-dice Momoko nerviosa.

En seguida, la gente que está afuera del edificio empieza a gritar. Las personas que están adentro de la escuela escuchan y van hacia las ventanas a ver lo que sucede. Las tres chicas observan desde las ventanas de su salón y ven que se trata de una criatura de puro músculo, aquella que apareció por la ciudad anteriormente.

-Qué horrible monstruo-dice Miyako.

-¡Creo que este es nuestro momento de pelear!-dice Kaoru-. ¡Vamos a otro lugar a transformarnos mientras las personas están distraidas!

-Sí-responde Momoko.

Las chicas salen de su salón, suben las escaleras rápidamente y observan una puerta al final de toda la ascensión, la cual resultó con dar a la azotea de la escuela. Las chicas llegan ahí y empiezan a averiguar cómo transformarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Peach?-pregunta Momoko.

-Canalizar la energía de las gemas-responde Miyako.

-¡Cierto!-dice Kaoru-. Casi olvido que con estas joyas debemos transformarnos.

-¡Rápido!-le dice Momoko a Miyako-¿Cómo interpretarías eso?

-Pues-responde Miyako-, intentemos cerrar los ojos, mantener la mente en blanco y enfocar nuestra concentración en lo que las gemas pueden hacer.

-Creo que puedo entender eso-dice Kaoru.

Las chicas cierran los ojos y tratan de despejar su mente para poder transformarse. Después de unos segundos, Momoko se impacienta.

-¡Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!-exclama Miyako.

-Guarda silencio, Momoko-dice Kaoru-. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y concéntrate.

Momoko vuelve a cerrar los ojos y las chicas tratan de concentrarse. Mientras tanto, la criatura sigue caminando lentamente hasta haber cruzado el muro externo de la escuela y los hermanos Oshinobi estaban observando desde las ventanas de su salón de clases.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?-pregunta Zet bastante sorprendido y nervioso.

Burek solo observa con la misma sonrisa de siempre y Jens se notaba casi igual de despreocupado como siempre, pero ligeramente nervioso. Los gemelos observan a la criatura bastante asustados.

-¿¡De dónde demonios salió esta abominación!?-grita Kashi.

Se paran de la banca dejando sus cajas y corren hacia la puerta. Bukyo corre mirando hacia atrás para ver que la criatura no lo alcance; sin embargo, él se detiene. Kashi había avanzado un poco más, pero se detiene al escuchar a su hermano detenerse.

-¡Oye, Bukyo!-le grita Kashi-. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

Bukyo observa que una chica estaba paralizada del miedo y la criatura se estaba acercando hacia ella. Bukyo corre rápidamente hacia donde está la chica.

-¡Bukyo, no seas tonto!-le grita su hermano.

La chica no se mueve y la criatura está muy cerca a ella. La criatura se detiene y agacha la cabeza observándola con su único ojo en buen estado. La chica está por llorar del susto, pero de repente se escucha el grito de Bukyo acercándose, hace a un costado a la chica con un pequeño empujón y lanza un puñetazo derecho hacia el abdomen de la criatura. La chica reacciona y empieza a correr hacia la puerta. La gente observa sorprendida lo que está sucediendo y Bukyo mira la cara de la criatura mientras su puño sigue en su abdomen.

-No le hagas daño a una mujer-le dice sonriente y nervioso a la criatura.

La gente está nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir, especialmente Kashi, el cual está demasiado nervioso y asustado. La criatura sujeta el brazo derecho de Bukyo, este se queda boquiabierto y la criatura lo empuja hacia atrás. Bukyo pierde el equilibrio y, antes de que pueda pararse correctamente mientras retrocede, la criatura le sujeta los hombros para después jalar uno y empujar el otro, de tal manera que Bukyo gira y le da la espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la gente escucha un fuerte impacto, incluyendo la chica la cual se detiene a observar, y, sin que se dieran cuenta, la criatura le había propiciado un puñetazo a Bukyo en la espalda el cual era tan fuerte que ni siquiera había rebotado, sino que termina semienterrado e inmóvil en el piso debido a la fuerza del impacto.

La mayoría de personas que observan lo ocurrido grita, incluyendo la chica que estaba corriendo. Ella estaba por llegar hasta donde estaba Kashi, pero se quedó paralizada otra vez al ver lo que le sucedió a Bukyo. Los hermanos Oshinobi siguen observando; Zet queda boquiabierto, Jens está bastante sorprendido y Burek sigue igual de sonriente como siempre.

-Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte-explica Jens nervioso-. Para un puñetazo de esa magnitud, es probable que los huesos de la caja torácica de ese chico se hayan roto y desviado hacia algunos órganos internos.

Kashi se queda pasmado al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo debido a un puñetazo demasiado fuerte.

-¡Bukyo!-grita desesperado.

La gente está muy asustada, pero Kashi está cegado por la furia y empieza a correr hacia el monstruo. La chica lo observa y se asusta mucho más hasta el punto de casi salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Zet se desespera al ver a ese chico acercarse hacia la criatura.

-¡No lo hagas!-le grita fuertemente a Kashi, pero la furia de este lo deja sordo.

Kashi frena cuando está muy cerca de la criatura y prepara un puño para propiciarle a la criatura. De pronto, ocurre algo que muchas personas que observaban no pudieron percibir debido a que ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sin embargo, se pudo escuchar un fuerte impacto. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, las personas vieron a la criatura estar en posición de haber dado un puñetazo derecho y a Kashi inmóvil sin haber podido propiciar su puñetazo, pero con la cabeza fuera del cuerpo, volando por el aire y dejando un rastro de sangre en su trayectoria. La gente se queda totalmente aterrada y otros con asco, algunas personas susceptibles giran sus cabezas para no observar lo que ocurrió. Zet y Jens se quedan sumamente sorprendidos, pero Burek no se inmuta. La cabeza de Kashi aterriza, rueda y se detiene quedando boca arriba muy cerca de donde estaba la chica asustada. Ella puede ver el rostro de Kashi, el cual aún denotaba su furia, de este modo, se sienta en el piso y se queda llorando mientras sigue mirando el rostro de la cabeza cercenada, y el cuerpo de Kashi cae al piso.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la escuela, las tres chicas que se concentraban no habían sentido el alboroto de abajo, pues estaban esforzándose en ello para poder transformarse. Las gemas empiezan a brillar, las chicas abren los ojos, se dan cuenta de esto y se quedan sorprendidas mirando sus respectivas gemas. En seguida, empezaron a transformarse y al finalizar este proceso aparecieron de nuevo sin armas.

-¿Y ahora cómo hacemos aparecer nuestras armas?-pregunta Momoko.

-Creo que...-responde Miyako pero es interrumpida porque las tres perciben alboroto proveniente de los pisos de abajo.

-¡Vamos a ver lo que ocurre!-ordena Kaoru.

Las chicas corren hasta la orilla de la azotea y se sorprende con ven: un chico semienterrado en el suelo y otro con la cabeza separada del cuerpo.

-No...no puede ser-dice aterrada Momoko.

Las chicas observan muy sorprendidas lo ocurrido, Momoko se queda paralizada, Miyako se tapa la boca y Kaoru se pone nerviosa, pero a ella le viene el recuerdo de lo que le dijo Burek. «Lo que solíamos ver hace 5 años en Tokyo no es lo mismo que lo que veremos ahora aquí, en Nezashi»-reflexionó.

-¡Chicas, reaccionen!-ella exclama- ¡Debemos evitar que más personas mueran!

En ese momento Miyako observa algo curioso en el lugar de los hechos.

-Ese chico-dice asustada apuntando a Bukyo-sigue vivo.

La criatura se para correctamente, observa a la chica que está sentada en el suelo y empieza a correr. Sus pasos se escuchan con fuerza, muchas personas que observan están completamente paralizadas, incluyendo la chica al ver a la criatura acercándose. Se escucha un fuerte impacto y, cuando la gente observa bien lo sucedido, están la criatura y Kaoru chocando el puño izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Detrás de ella está la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo y se quedó sorprendida con lo que observa.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Zet muy soprendido.

-No tengo idea-responde Jens muy nervioso-, pero tiene que ser muy fuerte para que pueda chocar su puño y estar a la par con esa cosa.

Todos los presentes se sorprenden, el suelo bajo los pies de ambos peleadores estaba agrietado.

-¿Qué esperas?-le dice Kaoru a la chica de atrás-, aléjate de aquí.

La chica por fin reacciona, se para y corre hasta la puerta. «¿Por qué soy tan fuerte? ¿Es este el poder de las gemas?»-piensa Kaoru. Los puños se separan y los dos se alejan un poco. Kaoru observa una gran aura negra rodeando a la criatura.

«Esa cosa está saturada de energía oscura. Su aura es enorme»-reflexiona Kaoru sobre lo que observa.

Ambos peleadores se vuelven a juntar y se da un intercambio de puños que chocan entre sí a razón aproximada de dos puños por segundo. Ninguno de los dos logra acertar al objetivo y con cada puño que chocan el suelo debajo de sus pies se agrieta cada vez más. «Es bastante ágil a pesar del peso que denota»-piensa Kaoru. De nuevo tratan de chocar puños, pero Kaoru engaña al monstruo, lo esquiva agachándose, se desplaza y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen; debido a esto, el monstruo vuela hacia atrás hasta impactar con el muro casi rompiéndolo y sentarse en el suelo. Los espectadores se sorprenden con lo ocurrido.

-¡Soprendente!-exclama Zet.

-Pero, ¿servirá de algo ese puñetazo?-pregunta Jens.

-¿Ah?

-Un rápido puñetazo ejerce una gran fuerza, pero es posible que esa cosa haya volado antes de recibir toda su energía interna debido al impulso. Si es muy fuerte también debe ser muy resistente por lo que un simple puñetazo directo en el abdomen no sirva.

-¿En serio?

La criatura se para y empieza a correr donde Kaoru. «Parece que no recibió daño alguno»-ella reflexiona. La criatura se detiene cerca de donde está Bukyo y muchos de los espectadores se sorprenden.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunta Zet muy sorprendido.

La criatura pisotea con fuerza el suelo muy cerca de Bukyo, de tal manera que su pie queda enterrado bajo el cuerpo de este chico para después patearlo a él desde abajo y mandarlo a volar hacia arriba. Kaoru se sorprende y se distrae viendo el cuerpo de Bukyo volar por los aires. Cuando Bukyo está por caer al piso, la criatura le da un puñetazo el cual lo hace cambiar su trayectoria hacia la posición de Kaoru. Ella sostiene a Bukyo para evitar el impacto, pero eso hace que el cuerpo tape su línea de visión. Al sujetar el cuerpo de Bukyo, ella escucha unos pasos fuertes y, entonces, lo coloca rápidamente en el suelo. En ese momento, se da cuenta de que la criatura está frente a ella a punto de darle un puñetazo. Se escucha un fuerte impacto, Kaoru abre los ojos y observa que el puño de la criatura impactó con una dura burbuja que la protegía. Kaoru observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que Miyako está a su costado con su arma.

-Ese chico aún estaba vivo, pero, ¡lo exterminaste con esos últimos golpes!-le grita Miyako al monstruo.

«¿Cómo sabe eso?»-se pregunta Kaoru sorprendida.

-¿Otra más?-pregunta Zet a sus hermanos.

-¿Serán alguna especie de heroínas?-pregunta Jens.

Miyako golpea suavemente el piso con la parte inferior de su vara y la burbuja que protege a Kaoru se revienta.

-¡Pelea limpio, maldita aberración!-grita Kaoru.

-Kaoru-dice Miyako impactada.

Kaoru corre muy rapido para propiciarle otro puñetazo en el abdomen, pero esta vez desplaza su mano lentamente hasta tocarlo con suavidad.

-Pero-pregunta Zet sorprendido-, ¿por qué...?

-Eso fue muy astuto-interrumpe Burek sonriente.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Zet observando a su hermano y voltea a observar mejor la pelea.

Miyako se sorprende con lo que ocurre. Parece que la criatura no siente nada y se prepara para dar un golpe a Kaoru, pero, cuando está por golpearla, ella grita fuertemente y su puño empieza a iluminarse con una luz verde, intensificando su fuerza hasta atravesar el cuerpo de la criatura. Todos los que observan, excepto Burek, se quedan boquiabiertos.

-¡Aprovechó el ataque de esa cosa para que baje la guardia y pueda concentrar la fuerza en su puño!-explica Jens sorprendido.

-Así es-reafirma Burek-, esa chica es sorprendente.

La porción del brazo de Kaoru que recorrió el interior de la criatura estaba bañado en sangre; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la criatura se queda inmóvil un momento y luego explota en forma de polvos negros y estos ascienden al cielo. De pronto, entre las nubes se abre una especie de agujero negro y los polvos desaparecen al entrar en el; también desaparece la sangre que Kaoru tenía encima repentinamente. Muchos espectadores quedaron sorprendidos con lo ocurrido y no sabían qué hacer. Kaoru corrió rápidamente donde Miyako.

-Ahora tengo muchas preguntas-le susurra-, pero creo que es mejor irnos de aquí por ahora. Con este incidente, es probable que ordenen a todos retirarse de la escuela. ¿Dónde está Momoko?

-Se quedó arriba asustada por lo que vio.

Kaoru mira hacia la azotea y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, Momoko está parada en el borde de la azotea muy asustada.

-¡Vamos, Bubbles!-le grita Kaoru a Miyako.

-¿Bubbles?-pregunta Jens.

Las dos chicas vuelan hacia la azotea, Kaoru agarra a Momoko y la sujeta de los hombros para irse del lugar de los hechos. Rápidamente y sin que las personas en la ciudad se den cuenta, aterrizan en el patio de Jitaku Supai. Momoko sigue impresionada con lo ocurrido y no se mueve.

-¿¡Qué haces, Momoko!?- le pregunta Kaoru

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-pregunta Momoko asustada-. Las cosas no eran así cuando éramos heroínas hace 5 años.

Kaoru se enoja, reflexiona y responde lo que Momoko dijo.

-En ese entonces teníamos 13 años, ahora tenemos 18 y las cosas cambian con el tiempo junto con nuestra forma de ver las cosas. Nosotras seguimos siendo heroínas porque el destino lo quiso así. Los rayoz Z vinieron a nosotras y tenemos una misión importante que cumplir. Si queremos evitar que más personas mueran, debemos cumplir nuestro deber y derrotar a los malos. Somos las PPGZ y debemos salvar el día, ¿de acuerdo?

Momoko y Miyako se soprenden con el discurso de Momoko y le responden las dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora quitemos la transformación antes de que la abuela se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí-dice Kaoru.

Transcurre casi una hora para que al fin logren terminar su transformación con un gran esfuerzo mental y, justo después de eso, la abuela aparece por la puerta del edificio.

-¿Llegan tan pronto, chicas?-pregunta ella sonriente.

-Sí, abuela. Es que pasaron cosas muy extrañas en la escuela-responde Kaoru mientras ella y sus amigas sonríen.

-¿Y sus cosas?

-Todo pasó tan rápido que nos olvidamos nuestras cosas ja, ja, ja.

-Bueno, parece que están conversando de algo importante así que las dejaré tranquilas.

-Como digas, abuela.

La abuela entra a la casa y deja a las chicas hablar a solas.

-¿Qué pudieron ver en esa cosa?-pregunta Momoko un poco más tranquila.

-Además de ser muy fuerte, esa criatura tenía un aura que emanaba demasiada energía oscura-explica Kaoru.

-Lo que me tiene muy confundida es la forma en la que se fue luego de que le dieras ese puñetazo, Kaoru-dice Miyako intrigada.

-Es demasiado extraño. Parece como si su energía se hubiera ido a otro mundo, pero eso paso cuando pude darme cuenta de que lo maté. Creo que no podía controlar muy bien mi fuerza, sin embargo, supongo esa cosa se lo merecía después de lo que hizo.

-Pareciera que esta criatura buscara algo.

-Así es, pero por alguna razón decidió matar a personas inocentes por estar cerca de él. Esas cosa no debe tener corazón alguno, a pesar de estar hecha de músculo.

-Todo esto es muy confuso.

-Es que esa criatura amplió nuestras dudas demasiado.

-Esto solo nos deja con demasiadas preguntas para resolver.

-Lo sé, pero solo queda esperar a que el tiempo nos responda todo eso, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí.

-Ahora, ¿qué haremos?-pregunta Momoko.

-Supongo que deberíamos hacer algo para mejorar nuestra eficiencia en combate-responde Kaoru.

-¿Qué les parece si practicamos la concentración necesaria para nuestra transformación? Hoy nos demoramos bastante y necesitamos mejorarlo para evitar más rápido las tragedias.

-Creo que tiene sentido. Tal vez con el tiempo descubramos más habilidades

-Después nos enseñaras a aparecer nuestras armas, ¿de acuerdo, Miyako?

-De acuerdo-responde sonriente.


	3. Caótico festival de San Valentín

**Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 3**

* * *

 **Un trabajo en equipo. Caos en el extraño festival de San Valentín.**

* * *

«Ha pasado una semana desde que apareció el fenómeno hecho de músculo. Se suspendieron las clases después de la derrota del monstruo y la escuela cerró hasta el día de hoy. Después de lo ocurrido he tratado de calmar mi mente gracias al discurso de Kaoru. Ese día nos costó mucho quitar la transformación y decidimos usar la semana de cierre de la escuela para mejorar el control de nuestra mente para transformarnos, aunque nos costó tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de que la semana transcurrió tan rápido que Kaoru y yo no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para poder preguntarle a Miyako qué hizo para que su arma aparezca. Solo espero que hoy no vuelvan a ocurrir muertes tan crueles»-piensa Momoko al despertar.

Luego de ordenar sus futones, asearse y usar la ropa que normalmente visten, las chicas van a desayunar con Tamashi y Nasu. Después de desayunar, las chicas se paran y avanzan hasta la puerta para salir al patio, pero Tamashi agarra a Nasu, se para e interrumpe la caminata de las chicas.

-Niñas-y las chicas se detienen-, lamento que sus primeros días en Nezashi sean tan duros. Están más desanimadas de lo que estaban en los primeros días que llegaron a esta ciudad.

Las chicas vuelven a empezar a caminar lentamente pero Tamashi continúa.

-Normalmente estos monstruos atacan a las personas que se interponen en su camino. Es como si buscaran algo y solo se deshicieran de los que interfieren en su camino-las chicas se sorprenden y se detienen otra vez-. Hay momentos en el que la gente solo se aleja de ellos y simplemente ellos siguen su camino.

Kaoru voltea para decirle algo a Tamashi pero ella le interrumpe.

-Se hace tarde, niñas. Váyanse rápido.

Las chicas reaccionan y corren hacia la escuela.

-¡Debemos averiguar qué es lo que sucedió ese día!-dice Kaoru mientras corren-. Ese día no pudimos ver lo que ocurrió porque estábamos enfocadas en transformarnos.

-¿Te refieres a cómo esos gemelos...?-pregunta Momoko.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a alguien que no sospeche-interrumpe Miyako-, pues ese día nos fuimos de ese lugar y es posible que pudieran darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia después de lo ocurrido.

Ya estando cerca a la escuela, observan a la profesora Kim al costado de la entrada externa y se detienen cerca a ella.

-¡Buenos días, profesora Kim!-dicen las chicas inclinándose.

-Déjense de formalidades, chicas. Además, aún no estamos dentro de la escuela-responde la profesora-. Pueden llamarme Kim mientras estemos afuera.

-¡De acuerdo!-le responden las chicas.

-Chicas, ese día-explica Kim y las chicas se sorprenden-...se verificó que todos los demás estudiantes estén bien, además de los que fueron víctimas de "eso" que apareció. No se imaginan lo que tuve que hacer para que los directivos no se dieran cuenta.

-¡Lo sentimos!-responden las chicas.

-Disculpe-interrumpe Kaoru intrigada-, ¿esa cosa tuvo alguna razón para atacar a esos dos chicos?

Ocurre un breve silencio y luego Kim responde.

-Hablaremos luego de eso, ya se hace tarde y si nos ven conversando aquí afuera podrían sospechar, pues parece ser que ustedes quieren ocultar sus identidades. Además, hoy hay algo importante.

Kim entra a la escuela y las chicas se quedan calladas por un momento. El timbre suena, entonces ellas reaccionan y entran también. Corren hacia el salón de clases y observan que Kim las está esperando al costado de la puerta.

-No corran por los pasillos-ordena Kim.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir!-dicen las chicas.

-Eso espero.

Al entrar al salón de clases, se escuchan conversaciones hablando sobre las chicas que habían derrotado al monstruo que había aparecido una semana antes; además, atrás pudieron observar dos filas de pequeños casilleros con los nombres y apellidos de todos los alumnos del salón, por lo que se quedaron sorprendidas. Kim entra y los demás alumnos se paran. Al darse cuenta de esto, las chicas reaccionan y se desplazan rápidamente hasta pararse al costado de sus respectivos asientos observando a la profesora.

-Pueden tomar asiento-ordena-, tengo que avisarles algo importante.

Todos los demás toman asiento. Las tres chicas nuevas seguían sorprendidas y solo esperaban a saber si lo que dirá Kim tiene algo que ver con los casilleros que hay en el salón.

-Lamentamos el retraso de la colocación de casilleros, pero los problemas con el papeleo de un pequeño grupo de personas en esta escuela causó esto. La escuela es radical en el tema de que las partes de un todo estén completas para poder utilizarlo, por ello necesitábamos tener a todos en la lista general de la escuela para poder colocar los nombres de todos en los casilleros.

«Qué políticas tan radicales»-piensa Miyako.

-Este problema-continúa Kim-ocurrió desde febrero y debido a que los casilleros son un elemento importante para el evento anual de San Valentín, no hemos podido hacer lo adecuado dentro de la escuela este año; por lo tanto, hoy haremos una especie de San Valentín y White Day juntos.

«Vaya, qué estricto»-piensa Momoko-«Aunque no me llaman mucho la atención muchos chicos en esta escuela...»-en eso a Momoko le viene el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Zet cerca de las escaleras, luego se sonroja un poco y se emociona-«Al menos veré si puedo ser popular aquí»

Las chicas de sus costados, Miyako y Kaoru la miran extrañadas por sus expresiones y, de repente, Momoko mira a Miyako y, luego de menos de un segundo, observa a Kaoru mientras transcurre un breve silencio y se le ocurre decirle lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-¿No es genial?-murmura, luego sonríe y hace una señal de victoria con la mano. Kaoru coloca la palma de su mano en la cara y Kim prosigue.

-Muchos no han podido unirse a ningún club con estos problemas así que, para calmar todas las malas experiencias, hoy tendrán todo el día para explorar los clubes. Así podrán conocer a más personas y enviarle secretamente el chocolate que prefieran o tal vez una simple carta.

«Esto es un poco raro, pero me parece interesante»-piensa Momoko.

-Por cierto-recuerda Kim-, si alguien quiere enviarle algo especial que tal vez vive en otra ciudad, puede dárselo a algún profesor con tal de que estén todos los datos necesarios.

Miyako reacciona y se queda boquiabierta como si le hubiese llegado una gran oportunidad.

-Ya pueden retirarse a buscar un club-ordena Kim-. Que tengan un buen día.

Casi todos se van del salón excepto Kim y las nuevas. Momoko está ahí pensativa por las posibilidades, Miyako no se inmuta después de lo último que dijo Kim, y Kaoru también está ahí por alguna otra razón. Kim las observa y Kaoru decide golpear su carpeta.

-¡Reaccionen!-ordena a Momoko y Miyako.

Ellas se asustan y se dan cuenta de las personas que quedan en el salón.

-De acuerdo, señorita Kim-dice Kaoru-. Necesitamos saber toda la información posible para poder solucionar este problema de raíz.

-Está bien. Ese día ustedes se fueron tan apresuradas que se olvidaron sus cosas...

-Cierto-dice Momoko-, pero al día siguiente un tipo vestido de negro nos devolvió lo que habíamos dejado y lo peor de todo es que nuestro almuerzo se echó a perder.

-Algo de lo que ustedes no se dieron cuenta cuando se fueron es-dice Kim-que los cuerpos de las víctimas desaparecieron también y no se les ha podido encontrar en ningún lado.

Las chicas se sorprenden por lo que dice Kim y Kaoru nerviosa decide preguntar.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que sucede algo así en esta ciudad?

-Por lo que yo sé, sí.

-Pero-Miyako interrumpe- no es la primera vez que aparece un monstruo en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

-No-responde Kim-, sin embargo, este último es algo exótico.

-¿Exótico?-preguntan las tres en coro.

-Normalmente aparecen los monstruos desde el cielo o parece que vinieran desde abajo de la tierra y todo eso ocurre en la ciudad; pero, en este último caso, vino desde afuera de la ciudad.

-¿Bajo tierra?-pregunta Momoko.

-¿Desde el cielo?-pregunta Miyako.

-Además...es la primera vez que veo a un monstruo llegar hasta la escuela. Esa es toda la información que puedo darles-concluye Kim y luego le da la espalda a las chicas-. No sé si les sea útil, pero espero que puedan ayudarnos a evitar más tragedia. Que tengan un buen día-y Kim se marcha del salón.

Luego de eso, las chicas se paran, avanzan juntas hacia la puerta y salen del salón.

-¿Creen que esta información ha servido de algo?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Bueno-responde Miyako-, creo que con esto podremos estar más alertas ante los indicios que indiquen que un monstruo apareció en la ciudad y...

Algo interrumpe el diálogo; ellas observan el pasillo por donde está el salón opuesto y logran notar un gran grupo de chicas cerca a la puerta gritando emocionadas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-pregunta Momoko.

Se abre la puerta del salón, el trío de chicas observa curiosamente y el otro grupo más grande de chicas se emociona mucho más. Después de unos segundos aparece Burek frente a la multitud, sonriente como siempre. Ocurre un breve silencio y al gran grupo de chicas se les va la emoción y se quedan petrificadas. Burek cierra los ojos por un segundo y luego los vuelve abrir para expresar una mirada intimidante.

-Zet no está aquí-les dice con una voz más grave de lo normal y transcurre un silencio durante unos breves segundos-. Fuera de mi camino, por favor.

-¡Busquémoslo en algún club!-ordena una chica del grupo.

Ellas se van rápidamente subiendo la escalera. Burek sale del salón y voltea a observar a las tres chicas del otro lado, de las cuales Momoko y Kaoru parecen estar petrificadas; y Miyako, confusa.

-¡Hola!-las saluda con su voz habitual.

-¡Buen día!-responde Miyako con una sonrisa.

Burek solo observa con su habitual sonrisa como si esperara el saludo Momoko y a Kaoru, pero después de un momento decide irse y baja por las escaleras.

-¿Momoko? ¿Kaoru?-les pregunta Miyako y ellas reaccionan.

-Verdad-dice Momoko-, ¿vamos a ver a qué club unirnos?

-Mmm, supongo que sí-responde Kaoru.

Momoko y Kaoru se mueven en dirección a la escalera.

-Chicas-Miyako las detiene y ellas voltean a mirarla-, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no aprovechan el tiempo para practicar la aparición de sus armas?

-No creo que sea buen momento-opina Kaoru.

-Yo creo que los enemigos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y nuestras armas serían útiles en las peleas. Además, creo que ya es obvio a qué clubes se unirán.

-Pero aún no nos has dicho cómo hacerlas aparecer.

-Es fácil, solo coloquen sus manos en la posición que harían para agarrarlas y su arma aparecerá.

-¿Ah?-expresas confundidas Momoko y Kaoru.

Miyako se pone a pensar durante un momento y, de repente cierra sus dos manos casi formando puños y colocándolas paralelamente.

-Yo agarro de esta manera mi vara de burbujas y cuando hago esta forma mientras estoy transformada, la vara aparece. Solo hagan como si las estuvieran agarrando y estas aparecerán-les explica a Momoko y Kaoru.

-¡Ya entendí!-dice Kaoru.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Momoko-, porque yo no.

-Tu podrías entender lo que te explican si es que no estuvieras pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Qué grosera!-le regaña Momoko.

-No peleen, por favor-ordena Miyako-. Podrían ir otra vez a la azotea discretamente para practicar.

-De acuerdo-dice Kaoru.

-Un momento. Y tú, ¿qué harás mientras tanto, Miyako?-pregunta Momoko.

-Pues, yo...-responde nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ya veo. Le vas a escribir a alguien especial, ¿no es así?-interrumpe a Miyako mientras le da suaves codazos en el antebrazo.

-No perdamos más tiempo, Momoko-ordena Kaoru-. Vamos a practicar antes de que algún enemigo pueda sorprendernos.

-Pero...

-Apresúrate.

-Está bien, ¡buena suerte, Miyako!

-¡Nos vemos luego!-dice Miyako mientras Momoko y Kaoru se dirigen a la escalera para subir hasta el tejado.

Al llegar al tercer piso observan un pasillo altamente transitado por las personas. De repente un grupo de chicas aparecen sonrientes frente a las dos y se sorprenden.

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunta Kaoru nerviosa.

-Hola, chicas-pregunta sonriente una chica de pelo corto marrón-. Ustedes son las nuevas, ¿verdad?

-¿Sí?-responde dudosa Momoko.

-Entonces las llevaremos a conocer nuestros clubes.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Kaoru mientras arrastran a las dos hacia uno de los salones del pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Miyako está sentada en su pupitre con un marcador delgado en la mano y un papel encima; pero no sabe qué escribir. Ella se queda pensativa y luego mira hacia el frente donde está la pizarra sin nada escrito. Debido a ello, se da cuenta que un chico de lentes y cabello oscuro está entrado un poco nervioso al salón. Este chico se da cuenta de que está Miyako, se enrojece y se pone más nervioso, por lo que rápidamente se va del salón. Miyako se queda confundida al ver lo que hizo ese chico, deja el marcador encima de la carpeta, se para y decide observar por la ventana para pensar más tranquila donde se puede ver una ciudad simple la cual no es muy transitada por las personas en comparación con Tokyo. Miyako sigue mirando los alrededores y nota a alguien sentado en la misma banca donde estaban sentados por última vez los hermanos Hahantai. Al parecer es Burek, siempre sonriente, el cual parece estar escribiendo algo en un cuadernillo.

En el tercer piso, Momoko y Kaoru corren por el pasillo hasta la escalera.

-Menos mal que no hay profesores por aquí-comenta Momoko.

-Vayámonos de aquí antes de que nos obliguen a ver otro club sin sentido-ordena Kaoru y empiezan a subir rápidamente-. Va a ser difícil acostumbrarse a esta escuela, espero que nos podamos ir de esta ciudad pronto.

-¿Crees que nos estén aclamando porque nos hemos vuelto populares?

-No creo que eso sea posible a menos que nos hayan descubierto ese día.

-Pero, ¿no crees que llamamos mucho la atención a pesar de no estar transformadas?

-No lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos. Solo quiero matar el tiempo practicando la aparición de las armas con tal de estar lejos de esas chicas locas. Me basta con tener una amiga como tú.

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo.

Mientras ellas suben a la azotea, Burek sigue escribiendo sentado en la banca y escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose, por lo que cierra el cuadernillo y voltea a mirar a esa persona: Miyako.

-Hola, Burek-ella le dice sonriente.

-Hola-responde con su expresión de sonrisa suave de siempre.

-Eh...quería saber si...

-¿...escribo algo especial para alguien?

-Así es-responde sorprendida-, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-Es probable que te hayas sorprendido de verme escribiendo algo con la personalidad que notas en mí y puedo suponer que tú también quieres escribirle a alguien importante.

-En realidad...-dice sonrojada.

-Es de esperarse de una chica como tú. Por si no lo has notado, eres muy popular desde el primer día. Muchos chicos en la escuela admiran tu belleza, por lo que no es sorpresa que ya tengas a alguien especial-Miyako se queda demasiado sonrojada y sin palabras-. Disculpa por sonar un poco atrevido, pero siempre digo lo que pienso, además a mi ya me gusta alguien. Ahora, si necesitas algún consejo para escribirle algo a alguien especial, solo sé tú misma al momento de escribir porque si piensas mucho en lo que quieres escribir, ya no sería algo que sale tu corazón, ¿verdad?

-¡Tienes razón!-le responde un poco más tranquila.

-No te olvides de darle un chocolate que exprese lo que sientes.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-le dice inclinándose un poco y luego se dirige a la entrada del edificio.

Burek vuelve a abrir el cuadernillo y continúa escribiendo con su sonrisa ligeramente más marcada. «Burek es alguien muy interesante. Es un buen consejero, pero eso no justifica que siempre esté sonriendo en todo momento, ¿será así incluso en los peores momentos?»-se pregunta Miyako mientras camina.

Ya en la azotea, Momoko y Kaoru se transforman y empiezan a practicar la aparición de sus respectivas armas.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-dice Momoko mientras hace extrañas formas con su mano derecha-, ¿cómo agarraba el yoyo? Creo que era así o tal vez...

«Pensé que Momoko tardaría más en superar lo ocurrido la última vez, ¿será que di un gran discurso? Pero...aunque no deja de ser la misma de siempre supongo que ha madurado aunque por fuera no lo parezca»-se dice Kaoru mientras la observa. Momoko sigue tratando de encontrar la forma para hacer aparecer su yoyo y Kaoru, con un movimiento de ambas manos, hace aparecer instantáneamente su martillo, pero Momoko no se da cuenta porque sigue distraída en lo suyo. Kaoru la mira y luego suspira.

Miyako llega al salón y observa un grupo de chicos adentro. Cuando se dan cuenta de que ella entró, todos ellos se enrojecen y salen uno por uno rápidamente del salón. Miyako se queda completamente confundida, pero no quiere perder más el tiempo por lo que se va a su sitio donde están el marcador y el papel y, para sentirse más inspirada, desengancha a Octi de su mochila y lo coloca a un rincón del pupitre. Burek continúa escribiendo en la banca, pero percibe algo raro a través de sus oídos, por lo que retira el cuadernillo de su línea de visión y observa el piso, de modo que se da cuenta de que son vibraciones las cuales ocurren en breves intervalos y cada vez son más fuertes. Miyako está a pocos milímetros de juntar el marcador y el papel; pero también percibe las vibraciones debido a que son tan fuertes que toda la escuela tiembla con cada una de ellas. Al ver a través de la ventana hacia el primer piso, Miyako se aterra completamente pues a lo lejos observa un monstruo casi idéntico al de la última vez corriendo hacia la escuela, pero aparentemente más fuerte y sin algún ojo colgando. Al igual que la última vez, muchos en la escuela corren a observar por las ventana cuando perciben las vibraciones y la mayoría se asusta al ver a otro monstruo semejante al que causó tragedias hace una semana.

Todos los que observan están asustados debido a que el monstruo está por llegar a la entrada del muro externo, ya que Burek está muy cerca de ese lugar. Él se para, deja el cuadernillo con el marcador en su bolsillo y, sin cambiar su clásica expresión sonriente, gira y observa hacia la entrada por donde se dirige el monstruo, el cual está muy cerca de llegar a la entrada. El monstruo llega a la entrada del muro y, al traspasarlo, frena quedando frente a frente con Burek. Ambos giran un poco su cabeza de tal manera que se miran cara a cara y Miyako se queda petrificada al observar lo que está ocurriendo. «A pesar de todo sigue sonriendo, pero el monstruo está a poco centímetros de él, y si este realmente es más fuerte que el anterior, no me imagino lo que le podría hacer comparado con lo que le paso a esos gemelos»-reflexiona Miyako.

-Tú me pareces familiar-Burek le dice tranquilo al monstruo-. Te pareces mucho a un tipo que pasó por aquí hace una semana-se toca la barbilla y lo analiza-aunque parece ser que tu eres más fuerte porque tus pisadas tiemblan más que las de él. Debes ser su hermano o algo así-se miran de nuevo a las caras mientras los observadores están con miedo de lo que pueda pasar y transcurre un breve silencio-. Pero...al parecer yo no soy tu objetivo.

-¡Oye, Burek!-dice una voz nerviosa que viene desde la entrada principal del edificio y Burek gira. Se da cuenta de que es la voz de Zet el cual también está con Jens en la entrada.

-Parece que tengo que irme-dice Burek al monstruo y camina en dirección a la entrada.

Al observar la espalda de Burek, el monstruo estira su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para propiciarle un puño. Miyako tiene una reacción rápida la cual hace que abra su boca y la tape con sus dos manos luego de una rápida inhalación con su voz. Zet está demasiado nervioso y Jens está aparentemente calmado, pero su sudor indica lo contrario. El puño del monstruo avanza hacia la espalda de Burek, las pupilas de Miyako se dilatan y muchas personas se tapan los ojos con las manos. Se escucha un impacto y estas personas quitan sus manos de encima valientemente para ver lo ocurrido. Un suceso familiar es lo que observan, la chica verde que apareció la última vez y el monstruo chocan puños mientras Burek continúa caminando con calma hasta que llega con sus hermanos y voltea a ver la pelea. Miyako reacciona rápidamente, sale del salón y sube las escaleras.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, hermano-le dice Zet.

-Zet-dice Jens-, debemos ayudar. No pierdas tiempo y encontremos algún punto débil en esa cosa. Es mucho más fuerte que el de la última vez y puede causarle problemas incluso a ella-refiriéndose a Kaoru.

-De acuerdo-le responde y luego voltea a mirar la pelea-, lo curioso es que no está la chica azul.

-Tal vez llegue luego como la última vez.

«Vine impulsada desde la azotea para dar este puñetazo, pero siento que él lo detuvo con mayor facilidad que el monstruo anterior cuando detenía mis puños»-reflexiona Kaoru mientras los puños tiemblan y el piso se agrieta ligeramente con el tiempo. Kaoru atenúa la fuerza que concentra en su puño para luego bajarlo y el del monstruo se desvía hacia el rostro de Kaoru, pero ella lo esquiva y prepara un puño con su mano izquierda para propiciarle a su estómago. De manera astuta, el monstruo gira todo su cuerpo hacia atrás usando como eje a la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, de modo que esquiva el puño de Kaoru y prepara un puño con su mano izquierda para dirigirlo hacia Kaoru. De pronto, cuando el monstruo está estirando el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para dar el puñetazo, la cuerda de un yoyo rojo aparece por detrás, se enrolla en su muñeca e impide el movimiento de su brazo. Todos los que observan se sorprenden, excepto Jens y Burek quienes no cambian su expresión por nada.

-Hey, Blossom-dice Kaoru a Momoko la cual está detrás del monstruo sujetando la cuerda del yoyo-, no sé si será porque estaba distraída en la pelea, pero no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta. Apenas pude hacer aparecer el yoyo, me di cuenta de que no estabas. Luego escuché un alboroto y decidí venir lo más rápido que pude hasta aquí.

-Qué curioso-comenta Zet sorprendido con sus hermanos-, también había una chica roja.

-Lo más curioso-dice Jens-es que no pude ver de dónde vino. Es como si apareciera de la nada, ¿será que es muy rápida?

El monstruo eleva con fuerza el brazo enrollado y da unos ingeniosos giros que desenredan la cuerda, sujeta los discos del yoyo y toma su control, de modo que Momoko pierde el control y toma el trayecto que el monstruo quiera. Mueve la unión de discos ligeramente hacia atrás y espera un momento, Momoko se va para atrás debido a la cuerda y el monstruo rápidamente mueve un poco la unión de discos otra vez, pero hacia adelante, por lo que Momoko realiza involuntariamente un movimiento circular con la cuerda y cae encima de Kaoru. Muchos de los que observan se asustan.

-Jens, ¿no encuentras nada?-le dice Zet nervioso.

-Espera un poco más-responde Jens un poco tenso.

El monstruo está a punto de propiciar un puñetazo a las dos chicas que están en el piso, pero una extraña vara giratoria se dirige a su brazo, ambos chocan, el impacto hace que el monstruo retroceda ligeramente y la vara vuelve a su portadora, la cual venía desde el cielo.

-¡Es la chica azul!-dice Zet a sus hermanos.

-¡Bubbles!-le dicen Miyako y Kaoru a esa chica.

-Los nombres me parecen curiosos-comenta Jens.

-Sé que he escuchado esos nombres en algún lugar-dice Zet.

-Esa cosa es muy fuerte-le dice Miyako a sus dos amigas-, ¿qué hacemos para detenerla?

-¡Oigan!-grita Jens a las PPGZ y ellas voltean confundidas.

-¿Ah?-expresan las tres juntas.

-¡Esa cosa es muy ágil, pero es por eso que, debido a su gran fuerza, está forzando a su cuerpo a mantenerse estable! ¡Si le dan un golpe directo estoy seguro de que se desequilibraría y sería vulnerable! ¡Por esa razón ha estado esquivando todos vuestros golpes!

-¿Entendieron eso?-pregunta Momoko a las otras dos.

-Supongo que solo debo aprovechar el momento preciso para darle un golpe directo, perderá la estabilidad y se le podrá dar el golpe final-comenta Kaoru-. Momoko, Miyako, intenten distraer a ese tipo para que no pueda esquivarme.

-¡De acuerdo!-responden Momoko y Miyako.

Las PPGZ voltean a ver al monstruo, pero no se habían percatado de que este ya se estaba acercando. Ellas se sorprenden al ver que el monstruo está muy cerca a punto de embestirlas. Kaoru se cubre el pecho y el rostro colocando sus brazos en forma de "x", el monstruo impacta con las tres, Momoko y Miyako se van para los costados y caen sentadas mientras que Kaoru se desliza hacia atrás y frena debido al rozamiento de sus botas y el suelo. «Parece que se enfocó en mí»-piensa Kaoru.

-Creo que fue mal momento para avisarles-dice Jens nervioso.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer?-pregunta Zet a sus hermanos.

Kaoru baja los brazos y se da cuenta de que el monstruo está muy cerca y a punto de propiciarle un puñetazo en el abdomen, lo que no le da tiempo de reaccionar. Ella recibe directamente el golpe y escupe un poco de saliva. Muchos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver lo ocurrido, incluyendo Momoko y Miyako, quedando un silencio casi absoluto. El monstruo retira el puño y Kaoru cae de rodillas colocando sus brazos en el abdomen expresando el dolor.

-Maldito-le dice al monstruo mientras ella mira hacia abajo-, ¿crees que un golpe como este sería suficiente para incapacitarme?-Kaoru levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-¡Pues te diré que no!

En ese momento, Kaoru se asusta porque ve que otro puñetazo está a punto caerle en la cara, pero parece que algo en el flujo del viento cambia. El monstruo gira la cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha y pierde el equilibrio. Momoko y Miyako se para y se quedan muy confundidas, pero Kaoru se queda inmóvil porque algo la sorprendió. El monstruo pierde la estabilidad y retrocede un poco para poder recuperarla. «Creo que este es mi momento»-reacciona Kaoru. En ese momento, ella se para, coloca un pie hacia adelante, junta sus manos y hace aparecer su martillo.

-¿Materializó ese martillo?-se pregunta Jens bastante nervioso.

-Eso parece-responde Zet muy sorprendido.

Burek observa sonriente la pelea como siempre, pero parece estar admirado por lo que está sucediendo. Kaoru lleva al martillo para que impacte en el abdomen del monstruo y, cuando ambos chocan, una luz proveniente del área de impacto empieza a iluminarse. La energía sale por la espalda del monstruo, de tal manera que le deja un orificio desde el abdomen. El monstruo se queda inmóvil y, rápidamente se convierte en energía oscura. Momoko y Miyako se acercan donde Kaoru y observa cómo la energía se va hacia el cielo a través de un pequeño agujero negro que se forma ahí arriba.

-Esa energía es muy abundante a comparación con todo lo que hemos visto-comenta Miyako a las otras-. Es muy similar al polvo negro de Him, pero con la forma en la que se materializa, parece que no guardan mucha relación entre ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta Kaoru sorprendida.

-Simplemente observé esta energía y saqué esa conclusión.

-Esos monstruos emanaban un aura negra enorme-dice Momoko-, ¿será de lo que nos habló el profesor?

-No lo sé-responde Kaoru-, pero creo que es mejor irnos de aquí.

-Espera, Buttercup. Tenemos que estar en la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

-Tienes razón, pero...

-Tengo una idea-dice Miyako.

El cielo vuelve a la normalidad y las PPGZ se retiran, la luz que emanan sus botas indican que pasaron sobre la azotea de la escuela y se fueron lejos, pero, en realidad, las chicas ya habían aterrizado ahí y hay una burbuja que refleja la luz que emanan las botas.

-Muy ingenioso, Miyako-le comenta Momoko.

-Gracias-responde Miyako.

-Parece que el viento le gano a ese monstruo, ¿verdad, Kaoru?

«¿Qué fue eso? No parecía ser solo el viento. Algo más hizo que el monstruo girara su cabeza de esa manera»-busca Kaoru entender lo ocurrido.

-¿Kaoru?-pregunta Momoko

-Lo siento, me distraje-responde, Kaoru.

-¿Segura de que ese golpe no te hizo mucho daño?-pregunta Miyako.

-No se preocupen, siempre me recupero rápidamente de los golpes.

-Eso si que es raro-comenta Momoko.

-Menos mal que esta vez no murió nadie-dice Kaoru.

-Bien hecho, Kaoru-le dice Miyako.

Mientras tanto, la gente en el edificio grita y ovaciona a las chicas a pesar de que ven que ya se fueron. Burek voltea a observar a sus hermanos.

-Lo hiciste bien, Jens-le dice sonriente a su hermano-. No te preocupes por el incidente que ocurrió hace poco, de todas formas ellas pudieron derrotar a ese individuo.

-Creo que estas chicas solían hacer noticia hace algunos años-dice Zet.

-¿Tú crees? Aunque a mí me interesan más las joyas que llevaban colgando en el cuello. Creo que esas chicas tienen algo especial.

Ya en la hora de salida, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru están en el salón para recoger sus cosas. Miyako decide abrir su casillero y un montón de cartas y chocolates salen de repente.

-Vaya, Miyako-dice Momoko-. Parece ser que, al igual que en Tokyo, eres muy popular.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Miyako.

-Ni siquiera entiendo cómo entro todo eso ahí-comenta Kaoru.

-Tal vez tú también tienes cartas en tu casillero, Momoko.

-Tienes razón-responde Momoko-, tal vez aquí pueda ser más popular.

Momoko abre su casillero y lo observa vacío. Se arrodilla en el suelo y se pone a llorar, pero sus amigas no la toman muy en serio.

-Y yo que pensaba que al menos aquí podía ser popular-dice mientras llora de una forma un poco cómica.

-Creo que no es difícil que se den cuenta de lo rara que eres-comenta Kaoru.

-No seas tan mala, Kaoru-dice Miyako, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que hay algo que no se nota muy bien en el casillero de Momoko-. Pero, ¿qué es esto?

Miyako sujeta eso que observa y se da cuenta de que es una pequeña carta no muy llamativa, pero muy interesante. Las pocas lágrimas que Momoko derramaba cesan y, cuando mira lo que Miyako tiene en las manos, realiza un movimiento casi instantáneo con el cual se para y le quita la carta a Miyako, la cual se queda sorprendida por sus rápidas reacciones para estos temas.

-Sabía que alguien me escribiría algo-dice Momoko muy feliz mientras abraza la carta.

-Sí, claro-se burla Kaoru.

Minutos después, las tres están saliendo de la entrada principal del edificio camino a la entrada del muro externo de la escuela. Momoko lleva su carta sujetándola con los brazos

-¿Y pudiste enviarle una carta a Takaaki?-le pregunta Momoko a Miyako.

-Sí-responde Miyako un poco sonrojada y cabizbaja-, seguí un consejo para escribir lo que siento sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho y pude realizar la carta más rápido.

-Supongo que también le diste un chocolate, ¿verdad?-pregunta Momoko bastante curiosa.

-Estás en lo correcto-responde sonrojada, pero esta vez mirando a Momoko-. Le di la carta y el chocolate a la profesora Kim, y me dijo que se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible en que lleguen ambos a Tokyo.

-Entonces...¿le diste la "honmei-choko"?-le pregunta Momoko mientras le da suaves codazos.

-Pues, no.-responde un poco más seria y se le quita el enrojecimiento.

-¿En serio?-se sorprende Momoko-. Pero en la cafetería vendían buenos chocolates e incluso pudiste...

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Al igual que de la forma en la que hice la carta, decidí darle el chocolate que me impulsaba darle y le di una "tomo-choko".

-¿En serio? Tal vez no fue un buen consejo.

-No es así, Momoko. A pesar de todo lo que pasó hace 13 años y cuando lo volví a ver tiempo después, mi inteligencia emocional ha ido cambiando y lo que siento ahora me confunde.

-Eso sí que es complicado-dice Kaoru un poco desinteresada.

-Por cierto, Kaoru-voltea Momoko a mirarla-, ¿no te han entregado ninguna carta?

-No, y era de esperarse.

-Pero yo pensé que alguien te entregaría una carta-dice Miyako y lanza una pequeña risa, Kaoru solo la ignora.

Después de terminar su diálogo, las chicas voltean a mirar al frente y se topan con Burek teniendo el brazo estirado en dirección a Kaoru y una sencilla carta en su mano.

-Disculpa la demora, pero los sucesos de hoy me retrasaron y quería entregarte esto personalmente-le dice él a Kaoru.

Presionada por las sonrisas de sus amigas, Kaoru decide recibir la carta.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-dice Burek y voltea para irse.

-Gracias por el consejo, Burek-dice Miyako.

-No hay problema-responde mientras camina.

Las chicas se quedan paradas debido a que Kaoru no sabe qué hacer y Burek se va con sus hermanos quienes lo esperan al otro lado de la entrada del muro.

-¿No te da curiosidad leerlo?-pregunta Momoko a Kaoru.

-Para nada-responde Kaoru.

-Pero al menos el día de hoy haznos ese favor-pide Miyako.

-¿Leerlo?

-Sí.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que me importe.

Kaoru abre la carta, Momoko se asoma por la izquierda para leerla y Miyako lo hace por la derecha. Las tres leen la carta y se les sube la sangre en la cabeza con cada palabra que leen. Las tres se quedan demasiado enrojecidas por lo que leyeron y Kaoru explota.

-¡Maldición! ¡Te voy a matar, Burek Oshinobi!-grita fuertemente al cielo.

Cerca a Nezashi, saliendo de un bosque cercano, un inusual mono con una gran capa y un casco muy extraño camina hacia la ciudad.

-Como quisiera encontrar alguna ciudad pacífica donde pueda encontrar buena comida, "mojo"...


	4. La sed de sangre de Mojo Jojo

**Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 4**

* * *

 **Los Oshinobi actúan. La sed de sangre de Mojo Jojo.**

* * *

«Parece que fuera ayer cuando me dieron al fin una carta de amor»-Momoko Akatsutsumi abrazando una carta en la mañana mientras está echada en el futón.

-¡Reacciona, Momoko!-le dice Kaoru, quien está parada a su costado.

-Ay, lo siento.

-¡Desde que la has tenido en tus manos ayer, no has soltado esa carta ni por un momento! ¡Ni siquiera la sueltas cuando vas al baño! Hasta me da miedo preguntar.

-No tienes por qué sentir envidia, Kaoru-le dice sonriente-. A ti también te dieron una carta, ¿no?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-grita Kaoru muy sonrojada-. Es más, ni siquiera has leído esa carta.

-Cierto.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién lo escribió?-dice Kaoru mientras Momoko abre la carta.

-Descuida, sé que no fue Burek Oshinobi-responde sonriente.

Kaoru está más furiosa, pero prefiere contenerse a decirle algo a Momoko para que esta no le responda con otra tontería. En ese momento, Momoko abre su carta y la lee con Kaoru.

-Vaya, qué hermosa letra y qué impresionante léxico-dice Kaoru-. Hasta yo podría decir que alguien puso su corazón en esta carta.

Momoko se sonroja al leer la carta y se queda paralizada.

-¿Momoko?-le pregunta Kaoru segundos después.

-¡No me iré de esta ciudad hasta saber quién escribió esta hermosa carta!-responde Momoko

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Miyako?-pregunta mientras observa a su alrededor.

-Quiso ayudar a la abuela a preparar el desayuno.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ella suele demorarse mucho en preparar algo y por eso quería observar a la abuela.

-¿Y crees que solo sea por eso?

-No lo sé, pero primero deberías cambiarte de ropa. Eres la única que aún anda en pijama y si no te apuras, se hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-¡Ay, verdad!

Tiempo después, las tres llegan a la escuela temprano y, mientras caminan a su salón de clases, Momoko se asoma a ver los apuntes de los chicos que escriben, pero lo hace de una forma tan poco discreta que todos a su alrededor se dan cuenta y la miran raro.

-Oye, Momoko, ¿qué demonios haces?-le susurra Kaoru.

-Trato de buscar quién escribió mi carta-responde Momoko.

-Creo que no era necesario preguntar.

-No creo que esa sea una forma muy eficiente en una escuela tan grande-opina Miyako.

-¡Pero no descansaré hasta que encontrar a la persona que escribió esta carta!-grita Momoko mientras las personas a su alrededor se asustan.

-No tienes remedio-dice Kaoru.

-Momoko es madura a su manera-opina Miyako sonriendo.

Momoko continúa su astuto plan para encontrar a la persona de su carta mientras Miyako y Kaoru siguen avanzando con ella.

-Como quisiera regresar a Tokyo-opina Kaoru.

-Pero tenemos que detener a los malos, ¿recuerdas?-dice Miyako.

-Lo sé, pero no hemos podido progresar para encontrar a los causantes de que se emane tanta energía oscura en esta ciudad, además de que nos hemos topado con tantos monstruos terribles que aumentan nuestra cantidad de preguntas. Esto me estresa.

-Debes tener paciencia, Kaoru.

-Pero no quiero pasar mis últimos semestres de preparatoria en este lugar.

-Yo no creo que este lugar esté tan mal a excepción de los chicos malos que aparecen repentinamente.

-Con la estúpida carta que me dio ese maniático, mis ganas de volver a Tokyo han aumentado.

-Ahora lo entiendo ja, ja, ja.

A unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, el inusual mono mencionado podía observar a Nezashi a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso, "mojo"?-dice mientras tapa su línea de visión de la luz del sol que le impide ver bien.

Los ojos de este mono podían observar la ciudad de Nezashi.

-Esa debe ser la ciudad donde está esa energía oscura que me está atrayendo, ¡si de algún modo la obtengo, podré tener mucho poder como para que Mojo domine el mundo!

Era obvio, este mono es Mojo Jojo el cual no había aparecido después de tanto tiempo. Mojo está agotado, pero por alguna extraña razón el haber visto la ciudad hizo que la energía vuelva a él por lo que trata de ir lo más rápido posible a la ciudad.

Más tarde en la escuela, es la hora de almuerzo. Miyako y Kaoru están cada una por un lado del pupitre de Momoko sorprendidas porque ella no está sentada y su caja de comida ya está vacía habiendo transcurrido pocos minutos desde que el timbre sonó.

-Hizo esto para seguir buscando al que escribió la carta, ¿verdad?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Supongo que sí-responde Miyako.

-A veces no entiendo las locuras de Momoko.

-Pero hay momentos en el que me doy cuenta de que la admiras.

-Eso es porque...-dice Kaoru nerviosa.

-Porque hay momentos en el que logra hacer algo que te hace pensar que realmente ha madurado, ¿verdad?

-Es posible.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que tú, pero hay cosas que no cambian en ella porque eso es lo que la hace ser Momoko.

-¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?-pregunta Kaoru un poco avergonzada.

-Que debes darte cuenta de que Momoko hace eso porque esa carta es muy especial para ella. Me he dado cuenta de que Momoko aún tiene esa personalidad enamoradiza porque quiere entender exactamente lo que es el sentimiento de amor.

-Puedo entender eso, pero creo a veces exagero en algunas cosas también. Debería mejorar eso, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, hay cosas que te hacen ser Kaoru.

-Tienes razón-responde sonriente.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Momoko sale al patio de la escuela porque normalmente la gente almuerza por ahí. Al salir de la puerta del edificio, observa a varios grupos de personas sentados debajo de los árboles que hay en los terrenos de abundante pasto que están por ambos lados del camino principal. Frente a ella observa a Burek, sin quitar su típica sonrisa, que está sentado en la misma banca en la que estuvo ayer antes de la llegada del monstruo, la misma banca donde estaban sentados por última vez los hermanos Hahantai. Burek está escribiendo algo en un cuaderno e ignora el hecho de que sea extraño que esté escribiendo en plena hora de almuerzo, por lo que Momoko se aprovecha de la situación para discretamente caminar desapercibida hasta llegar detrás de la banca para observar la letra de Burek. Cuando Momoko trata de visualizar bien lo que Burek está apuntando, este cierra el cuaderno y mira al frente.

-¿Necesitas algo, Akatsutsumi?-le pregunta aunque no la esté mirando directamente.

-Pues, yo...-dice Momoko mientras Burek se para, deja el cuaderno con su lapicero en la banca y voltea a mirarla.

-Estoy seguro de que querías observar mis apuntes así como has estado revisando los de muchos otros chicos, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tu discreción es escasa.

-Creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo-dice ella enrojecida.

-Por la expresión que está mostrando tu rostro en este momento, creo que tiene algo que ver con la carta que llevabas el día de ayer, ¿no es así?

-Sí-dice sorprendida por la habilidad deductiva de Burek.

-Créeme, es imposible que yo haya escrito una carta a alguien más cuando ya le escribí a otra persona, pero si tuvieras que adivinar y no tienes ni una sola pista, probablemente quien haya escrito esa carta sea la persona que menos te esperes.

-¿La persona...que menos me espere?

-Sí, pero no pienses mal. No te estoy diciendo que una mujer lo haya escrito, pero seguramente hay algún chico que, aunque te pueda parecer muy extraño que venga de él, sienta algo por ti.

-Pues lo que leí me dice que lo ha escrito de corazón-dice sonrojada.

-Eso solo reafirma lo que digo.

-De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo.

Burek vuelve a sentarse en la banca para continuar escribiendo, mientras Momoko se dirige a la puerta del edificio algo avergonzada y pensativa. «La persona que menos me espere»-piensa mientras camina. En ese momento, recuerda a cuando vio a Zet por primera vez. «¿Podría ser...?»-dice emocionada en su mente.

Llegada la hora de salida, las tres chicas salen por la puerta del edificio y van por el camino principal.

-¿Descubriste al autor de tu carta, Momoko?-pregunta Miyako.

-No-responde Momoko cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, sé que en algún momento sabrás quién es-dice sonriente.

-Oigan-dice Kaoru-, ¿ninguna de ustedes se ha unido a algún club?

-No-responden sus amigas.

-Supongo que no pudieron tener tiempo después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Espera, Kaoru, ¿y tú pudiste unirte a alguno?-pregunta Miyako.

-Así es.

-Creo que es más que obvio saber a cuál.

-Aún quedó tiempo para unirse a alguno antes de la hora de salida y...espera un momento, ¿qué estuviste haciendo durante ese tiempo, Momoko?

-Pues...-dice Momoko.

-Ahora que recuerdo-interrumpe Miyako-, Kaoru y yo bajamos las escaleras, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que tú no habías bajado.

-¿Estuviste jugando con tus poderes?-pregunta Kaoru algo molesta.

-No, lo juro-responde Momoko un poco nerviosa-. La verdad es que me pareció curioso lo que ocurrió durante la pelea y quería saber como es que llegué tan rápido al campo de batalla. Intenté correr para saber si podía ser muy veloz...

-¿Y qué pasó?-pregunta Miyako.

-Casi me caigo desde la orilla de la azotea porque no podía controlar mi alta velocidad. Creo que llegue de un lado al otro en un milisegundo ja, ja, ja.

-Es curioso que estas gemas hayan salido de los cinturones y nos dé poderes tan curiosos-opina Kaoru.

-Es probable que por estas gemas no hayamos perdido nuestros poderes en la batalla contra Him-dice Miyako.

-Creo que tienes razón-dice Momoko-. Aunque el profesor dijo que no estaba seguro, también dijo que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar. Tal vez si supiéramos de dónde vienen estas gemas, lo entenderíamos.

-Por lo menos este fue un día normal en la escuela-opina Kaoru-, pero no pudimos progresar en nuestra misión.

-Hay que tener paciencia, Kaoru-opina Miyako.

-Ahora que este día estuvo más tranquilo que los otros, ¿por qué no vamos a conocer la ciudad?-pregunta estado mucho tiempo en Jitaku Supai y no hemos salido a conocer la ciudad.

-Habla por ti-dice Kaoru-. Yo di una vuelta por esta ciudad y, créeme, es muy difícil conocerla bien y no tendríamos tiempo de llegar a casa antes del atardecer. Esperemos el fin de semana.

-Seguiremos tu consejo, Kaoru-dice Miyako-. No hemos podido hacer algo productivo últimamente con todos estos problemas y el último año de preparatoria es muy duro, sobre todo cuando estás en otra ciudad.

-¡Está decidido!-dice Momoko emocionada.

-¿Decidido qué?-pregunta Kaoru, pero parece que Momoko no le prestó atención.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hoy no ayudamos a la abuela a ordenar la casa? Me dijo que hay altas posibilidades de que tenga nuevos inquilinos, pero ni se les ocurra usar sus poderes.

-!De acuerdo!-responde Momoko aún emocionada.

-Por mí está bien-responde Kaoru.

Ya de noche y luego de haber ayudado a la abuela Tamashi, las tres llegan a su habitación.

-Vaya, el tiempo transcurre muy rápido, ¿no creen?-dice Momoko.

-Así es. Gracias por ayudar, chicas-responde Miyako contenta.

-No fue nada-dice Kaoru-, ahora solo quiero descansar.

-De acuerdo.

Las chicas se cambian y se envuelven en sus respectivos futones. Unas pocas horas después, Mojo Jojo ya había llegado a la ciudad, la cual era bastante oscura. «Esta ciudad es muy confusa, pero algo me dice que por aquí está le energía que me está llamando»-piensa mientras camina. En eso, observa una pareja caminando con una linterna acercándose a él. Se trata de un hombre joven de cabello negro y largo con ojos asiáticos, y de una mujer, joven también, de cabello largo rubio con ojos saltones, ella lleva la literna y apunta a Mojo porque siente algo frente a ellos. La luz de la linterna apunta al rostro de Mojo y el se tapa la cara con su mano porque esta luz es bastante fuerte.

-¿Quién anda...? ¿Un mono?-dice el hombre un poco confundido cuando nota los rasgos del rostro de Mojo.

-Y es bastante feo-dice la mujer.

-¿Ah?-reacciona Mojo y se destapa el rostro-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme feo, estúpida humana!? Yo soy...-en ese momento Mojo es interrumpido con un puñetazo en la mejilla, el cual lo hace retroceder y lo deja con una marca roja.

-No me importa quién seas, ¡pero no te permito insultarla!-le grita el hombre mientras la mujer algo preocupada mueve la linterna para no perder de vista a Mojo.

-No debiste ser tan duro con él, es sólo un mono-dice la mujer.

-Pero es raro que pueda hablar. Puede ser algún otro monstruo asesino.

-Yo no creo que él sea así. El hecho de que sea inusual no lo hace un ser malvado.

-Es posible que tengas razón, pero no le permito que te insulte.

-Ya verán, insolentes humanos-dice Mojo y el hombre se pone a la defensiva-. Cuando obtenga todo el poder oscuro que hay en esta ciudad, se arrodillarán ante mí.

-¡Solo inténtalo!-grita el hombre mientras corre para darle otro puñetazo.

-¡Era solo una broma!-ruega Mojo con miedo mientras el hombre se acerca.

Poco centímetros de que el hombre llegue hacia Mojo, se oye un extraño ruido del cielo y todos observan hacia arriba, pero la mujer no mueve la linterna. Mojo se asusta al darse cuenta que una especie de rayo oscuro se dirige hacia él, pero es tan rápido que no le da tiempo de reaccionar y ambos colisionan generando un ruido más fuerte.

En ese momento, Miyako despierta instantáneamente y mira a su alrededor. Parece que percibió el ruido, pero por alguna extraña razón sus dos amigas no; sin embargo, ella decide mirar por la ventana desde su futón solo para observar el cielo para que, luego de unos segundos, se vuelva a acostar aunque con algo de duda en su mente.

Parece que Mojo es electrificado y grita de dolor. La linterna apunta hacia él, el hombre lo observa algo nervioso y la mujer bastante angustiada. El casco, los guantes y la capa que lo hace levitar se desintegran y él se queda en el aire pero no puede moverse ni caer debido a la electrificación. Mojo sigue gritando y su voz empieza a tornarse un poco más grave, la altura de su cabeza sigue siendo la misma respecto del suelo pero su cuerpo crece hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo. La proporcionalidad de su cuerpo no cambia, pero su tamaño sí. Mientras aún sigue recibiendo descargas, sus ojos se tornan completamente rojos y sus músculos crecen rápidamente haciendo que su apariencia luzca más fornida con grandes manos y un tamaño de aproximadamente un 30% más alto que un humano adulto promedio. Con todo ese cambio, las descargas eléctricas en él se terminan, sus gritos se detienen y se queda parado observando el suelo.

-¡Maldito fenómeno!-dice el hombre nervioso, pero insistente a acercarse para darle un puñetazo con la mano derecha.

Mojo detiene al hombre sujetándole con fuerza su muñeca con la mano izquierda. El hombre trata de forzar su brazo para salir del agarre de Mojo, pero parece ser imposible. Mientras lo sigue sujetando, Mojo eleva el brazo del hombre lentamente hasta que este queda en el aire y con su cabeza a la misma altura que la de él respecto del suelo. Mojo hace un puño con su otra mano y, con una velocidad altamente sorprendente, lo mueve hacia el abdomen de este hombre haciéndolo escupir sangre al suelo para después soltarlo quedando el hombre arrodillado mientras sujeta su abdomen y toce escupiendo un poco de sangre hacia al suelo. La mujer se asusta y enfoca la luz de la linterna hacia el hombre por un momento, pero percibe algo extraño en el viento y cambia rápidamente la posición de la linterna haciendo que su luz apunte hacia Mojo, de tal manera que se da cuenta de que este gran mono está por darle un puñetazo con su mano izquierda en la cara del hombre, mientras este lo mira asustado y un par de gotas de sangre derramándose bajo ambos lados de su boca.

-¡Espera, por favor!-dice ella nerviosa justo a pocos centímetros de que la mano de Mojo llegue a su destino, pero él se detiene-. Sé que quieres dominar el mundo, pero no creo que sea necesario realizar estos actos tan terribles.

Mojo parpadea e inmediatamente cambia la expresión de su rostro. Mojo observa confundido al hombre y decide bajar lentamente su puño. La chica parece aliviarse por lo que está observando, aunque la dicha solo duró unos segundos. Una energía oscura rodea por un momento a Mojo y lo hace gritar brevemente hasta que este reacciona con más furia que antes y decide mover su brazo izquierdo rápidamente hasta que sujeta la cara del hombre con su mano. La palma de Mojo tapa la boca y la nariz del hombre, y sus dedos pasan por las mejillas del mismo casi llegando hasta sus orejas, por lo que el hombre se asusta. La mujer se aterra y, en menos de un segundo, la fuerte mano de Mojo estruja al hombre y su cara queda desfigurada: un globo ocular del hombre está fuera de su lugar, la piel de su rostro está desfigurada como si tuviera varias abolladuras, algunos huesos rotos sobresalen de la piel de forma puntiaguda y chorros de sangre saltan hacia Mojo, la chica y otros rincones de su alrededor, por ejemplo: los muros adyacentes al camino y el suelo. Los brazos del hombre se estiran hacia abajo, indicando su muerte, y Mojo lo suelta haciendo que este caiga al suelo. La mujer queda petrificada y lo único que decide hacer es gritar, pero este grito solo duro medio segundo porque un movimiento rápido de Mojo la calla y hace que la linterna caiga y ruede hasta un punto que permite iluminar a ambos. Él la agarra del cuello con su mano derecha, ejerciendo presión con sus dedos medio y pulgar, y la levanta unos centímetros hacia arriba. La mujer intenta decir algo, pero parece que la presión es muy fuerte de tal manera que no tiene la capacidad de emitir algún sonido con su voz y se abollan las áreas de contacto de su cuello con los dedos de Mojo. Ella solo emite pequeños sonidos que indican su ahogamiento, su rostro indica desesperación, sus pupilas se dilatan, mueve las piernas con desesperación e intenta quitar la mano de mojo con sus manos, pero es inútil. Luego de unos segundos, las energías de la mujer se acaban, de tal manera que ella queda inconsciente y sus extremidades ya no se mueven. Mojo la suelta y ella cae el suelo con un par de abolladuras en el cuello y sin que se le quite la expresión de terror que tenía antes de quedar inconsciente. Mojo solo la mira fríamente, hasta que empieza a llover y él decide retirarse. La linterna entra en corto y se apaga, mientras Mojo se pierde en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Llegada la mañana, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru están caminando hacia la escuela mientras observan sus alrededores, pero Kaoru decide empezar una conversación.

-Menos mal que ya no abrazas esa carta todo el día, Momoko-le dice a su amiga.

-Es que sería indiscreto buscar a la persona que escribió mi carta de esa manera-responde Momoko.

-No sé qué sentido tiene lo que dices, pero si planeas otra forma de encontrar a esa persona, seguro que es una idea tonta.

-Ya verás que será una buena idea.

-No lo sé, ¿tú que opinas, Miyako?

Las dos voltean a observar a Miyako, pero ella parece estar distraída mirando a su alrededor algo preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo, amiga?-le pregunta Momoko curiosa y Miyako reacciona.

-No pasa nada, Momoko-responde sonriente.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunta Kaoru.

-En serio, Kaoru. Solo estuve distraída observando la ciudad, eso es todo-responde Miyako.

Tiempo después, las chicas están en su salón mientras la profesora Kim está dictando una clase. Desde su pupitre, el cual está más cerca a la ventana que los de sus amigas, Miyako, distraída, observa con preocupación la ciudad hasta que, a pesar de los edificios que obstaculizan el rango de visión, distingue algo extraño a lo lejos: vehículos policiales y ambulancias. Este hecho sorprende a Miyako, y más se sorprende cuando, con dificultad, logra distinguir que están cargando lo que parecen ser dos cadáveres bastantes ensangrentados. En ese momento, Miyako voltea a mirar al frente y toce del asco, por lo que los demás en su salón la miran.

-Profesora Kim, no me siento bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?-pregunta mientras alza su brazo izquierdo y se tapa la boca con la mano derecha.

-De acuerdo, Miyako.

Miyako camina rápidamente hacia la puerta y sale del salón. Sus dos amigas están confundidas y deciden murmurar entre ellas.

-Algo extraño ocurre con Miyako-dice Momoko.

-Eso ya lo sé-responde Kaoru-, pero la pregunta es por qué.

-Ustedes dos, no murmuren durante la clase-ordena la profesora.

-¡De acuerdo, señorita Kim!-responden ellas.

Fuera del salón y cerca de la escalera está Miyako tratando de atenuar su asco hasta que, después de un rato, se le pasa. «¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a esas personas? Debo averiguarlo. Llamaría a las chicas, pero como dijo Kaoru: tenemos 18 años y las cosas cambian. Así que es probable que los demás sospechen fácilmente si salimos las tres juntas del salón, además ni siquiera sé dónde está la enfermería»-reflexiona y luego sube rápidamente las escaleras. Ya en la azotea y un poco cansada, Miyako se tranquiliza y empieza a concentrarse para transformarse haciendo que su energía blanca fluya. Justo en ese momento, se abren los ojos completamente rojos de alguien en algún jardín de la ciudad.

En el salón donde tienen clases los hermanos Oshinobi, Zet y Burek están sentados en dos pupitres juntos adelante y alejados de su ventana, mientras que Jens se sienta en el rincón del fondo cerca a los casilleros, también alejado de la ventana. Una chica bastante elegante y joven con grandes ojos negros, cabello negro amarrado con dos colas largas las cuales llegan casi a la altura de sus caderas, busto grande pero no demasiado y viste una camisa negra con una falda roja, calcetines blancos y largos y un par de zapatos negros, está parada delante del escritorio donde debería estar el profesor.

-Chicos, el profesor no ha podido asistir el día de hoy-dice la chica.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Zet.

-¿No confías en la delegada, Zet Oshinobi?

-Solo...

-Ahora por tu insolencia, te ordeno salir conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!? Delegada, tu no puedes...

-¡Yo soy la delegada y debes obedecerme!

En ese momento Burek, sonriente, observa el piso y se da cuenta de algo raro.

-¡Silencio, ustedes dos!-les ordena con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con una mirada seria.

-¡Cómo te atreves a callar a la...!-la chica dice

-Delegada, algo extraño está sucediendo afuera.

Un breve silencio transcurre y luego se escucha un ruido que altera a muchos en la escuela haciendo que se asomen por las ventanas a observar, excepto Momoko y Kaoru quienes miran a la profesora Kim y, aprovechando la turbulencia, deciden correr hacia la azotea. Los que se asoman pueden observar un gran primate adentrarse con ayuda de sus cuatro patas y rápidamente en los muros de la escuela generando fuertes vibraciones con sus pisadas, luego observa a los costados.

-¿Eso es un mono?-pregunta la delegada del salón donde se encuentran los Oshinobi.

-Sí, pero sus características físicas no parecen ser nada inocuas-responde Jens.

Ya transformada, Miyako se percata del alboroto y decide ir casi hasta la orilla de la azotea para poder observar lo que ocurre allá abajo. Lo que se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Tú eres...?-le dice al mono aunque en voz baja como diciéndoselo a ella misma.

Se trata de Mojo, el cual tiene una repentina reacción y decide voltear a mirar hacia arriba de modo que logra verla. Miyako tiene un pequeño susto, pero no se mueve mucho; en cambio, Mojo ejecuta un aterrador grito el cual hace que algunos se tapen los oídos en la escuela. Miyako solo se queda inmóvil sin saber qué hacer mientras que Mojo corre hacia el edificio ubicándose paralelamente con el salón donde están los Oshinobi y se detiene un momento.

-Parece que está tomando impulso-dice Jens.

Probablemente él estaba en lo correcto pues Mojo da un gran salto, pero solo llega cerca al segundo piso y, para no caer, se sujeta del filo de la estructura que apoya la ventana del salón donde están los Oshinobi con su mano derecha. Mojo mira hacia abajo por un momento y, después de unos segundos, observa hacia la ventana haciendo que su mirada choque con la de Burek y se apoya de su otra mano.

-Aléjense de la ventana-dice Burek sonriente y calmado, pero con tono serio.

Burek gira hacia atrás y camina, Zet trata de ayudar por lo que sujeta a la delegada y la hace un lado de la ventana cerca al escritorio del profesor, y Jens se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás haciéndose del lado opuesto del escritorio respecto a la ventana. Algunos reaccionan lentamente y es en ese instante que Mojo salta hacia adelante y derriba la ventana, entrando violentamente al salón hasta lograr colisionar con un chico el cual es fuertemente impactado y termina chocando con los casilleros y cae desmayado al piso. Por alguna extraña razón, las porciones del cristal de la ventana se mueven de manera anormal y a una velocidad excepcional. Algunas solo caen al piso, mientras que otras pasan al costado de Burek mientras camina, pero no lo tocan, otras se incrustan en la espalda de un chico que estaba corriendo haciendo que caiga y otras casi impactan con el cuerpo de una chica, pero otro chico la cubre dando la espalda de modo que se le incrustan y cae. Burek llega al costado de la puerta

-Tiene demasiada fuerza-dice Jens en voz baja un poco nervioso.

La chica que fue protegida se queda casi inmóvil y solo se le ocurre gritar pues veía como se derramaba la sangre por debajo de las incrustaciones. Mojo voltea a mirarla y ella se da cuenta, por lo que se tapa la boca y le empieza a salir algunas lagrimas debido al miedo. Mojo se empieza a acercar hacia ella.

-No se queden ahí, muévanse-ordena Burek a todos los que están conscientes en el salón.

Todos los demás, excepto la chica, se van hacia la puerta y se retiran todos debido al miedo, excepto los hermanos Oshinobi, la delegada y un chico más.

-¿¡No la van a salvar!?-dice el chico.

-No te preocupes, ella está a salvo-dice Burek tranquilo y sonriente.

La delegada angustiada, se extraña por lo que dice Burek mientras que el chico se enfurece y decide tomar sus propias medidas.

-¡Alto!-le ordena Zet preocupado.

-No tiene caso-dice Jens un poco nervioso.

El chico corre hacia Mojo, el cual está muy cerca de la chica, y le da un puñetazo en la mejilla de manera que hace que se distraiga y su cara gire un poco. Mojo reacciona y empuja con fuerza al chico hasta hacer que choque hacia el casillero cerca del otro chico desmayado, solo que el primero no queda inconsciente. El gran mono se acerca hacia este chico aun despierto. Este chico está débil por el impacto y le cuesta moverse, solo puede ver con miedo frente a él el rostro de Mojo acercándose cada vez más y parece que lo quisiera agarrar con su mano. Luego de un rato, Mojo sujeta al chico inconsciente de la cabeza con una mano mientras el otro chico observa aterrado lo que hace. El mono suelta al inconsciente tirándolo al piso cayendo boca abajo, en seguida le da un pisotón en la espalda y, mientras tiene el pie encima de él, le sujeta el brazo izquierdo con sus dos manos hasta arrancarlo y hacerse para atrás quitándole el pie de encima. La sangre fluye a través de ambas roturas. Las pupilas de la chica que estaba siendo amenazada se dilatan al observar lo ocurrido y la delegada, la cual también observa desde la puerta, le da asco por lo que se tapa la boca. El chico consciente observa que Mojo lo va a golpearlo con el brazo que arrancó y solo le alcanza el tiempo de girar un poco la cabeza para observar a Burek sonreír levemente, lo que lo hace abrir más los ojos. En seguida, Mojo dirige desde un costado el brazo arrancado para impactarle a la mejilla del chico con tal fuerza que separa la cabeza del cuerpo y deja un rastro de sangre en su trayectoria hasta impactar con la pared, caer al piso y rodar hasta quedar frente a la chica. Esta chica ejecuta un grito desenfrenado hasta el punto de llorar y la delegada se desmaya en los brazos de Zet.

-No entiendo por qué la delegada se quedó aquí.

-Zet, Jens-dice Burek sonriente mientras observa a Mojo soltar el brazo cercenado y acercarse hacia la chica debido a que el grito lo enfurece.

-¿Ah?-expresan sus hermanos.

-Abajo-abre más sus ojos mientras los observa.

En ese instante, una energía verde y veloz pasa a través del orificio de la ventana e impacta a Mojo en el abdomen y lo hace desplazarse en dirección a la puerta. Los hermanos Oshinobi se mueven rápido: Zet se agacha cubriendo a la delegada y se hace a un costado, Jens solo se desplaza lo necesario para no interrumpir el trayecto, Burek solo gira el cuerpo haciéndose a un lado de la abertura de la puerta. Mojo impacta la pared que está frente a la puerta en el pasillo del segundo piso agrietándolo y se puede notar que esa energía era la heroína que apareció las otras veces.

-Se lo advertí-dice Burek tranquilo refiriéndose al chico sin cabeza mientras observa a Buttercup frente a Mojo, el cual estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

El mono se levanta y observa a Kaoru entonces ella reacciona sorprendida.

-¡Un momento! ¡Tú...!-le dice al mono.

Mojo es rápido pues ejecuta un puño con la mano izquierda hacia Kaoru y no le da tiempo de terminar de hablar, aunque al menos tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Mojo se desplaza hasta estar a la espalda de Kaoru, pero ella reacciona rápido para materializar su martillo y dar un giro con este para impactar al mono haciendo que vuele con fuerza, destroce la pared donde está la ventana del salón y caiga al patio del primer piso. Kaoru desaparece el martillo y sigue el mismo trayecto que Mojo hasta pararse frente a él.

Mientras tanto, Burek entra al salón y observa sonriente a una chica traumatizada.

-Te lo dije. Estás a salvo-le dice el inmutable Oshinobi, luego voltea hacia atrás observando a Zet fuera del salón sujetando a la delegada-. Hermano, lleva a la delegada a la enfermería. Jens-observa a su hermano-, llévala a ella-señalando a la chica petrificada-, por favor. Yo me quedaré a observar la pelea desde aquí, con esta abertura tengo un mejor panorama de los hechos.

-De acuerdo-contesta el más alto.

Zet se va con la delegada y Jens sujeta a la chica asustada de la mano ayudándola a levantarse para guiarla luego hacia la puerta; ella logra moverse a mayor voluntad una vez fuera del salón. Jens se detiene y voltea a ver a su sonriente hermano.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Burek?-le pregunta y este voltea a observarlo

-Así es. Tomaré la responsabilidad, hermano.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-Espero que sí.

Jens voltea y está a punto de irse, pero es interrumpido por Burek.

-Espera, Jens-le ordena.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta Jens.

En el patio de la escuela, Mojo está desmayado en el piso y Kaoru frente a él. Momentos después, llegan las demás heroínas del cielo, desarmadas, a observar al villano y Momoko se sorprende.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunta Kaoru.

-¿Ese es Mojo?-pregunta Momoko.

-Aunque sea muy parecido, no creo que Mojo haga todo ese desastre.

-¿Cuál desastre?

-Definitivamente es Mojo-interrumpe Miyako.

-¡Pero este tipo es mucho más grande y las injurias que infligió...!-exclama Kaoru.

-Obsérvalo detenidamente. Su aura es casi la misma, solo está potenciada y...demonizada.

Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden con lo que dice su compañera.

-¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!?-pregunta Kaoru nerviosa.

Mojo abre los ojos y una energía roja lo rodea empujando a las PPGZ. Ellas se desplazan por diferentes direcciones, pero se detienen con el apoyo de sus botas y el rozamiento entre estas y el piso.

-¿¡Qué te sucede, Mojo!?-pregunta Miyako.

Mojo ejecuta un poderoso grito y las heroínas se tapan los oídos debido a la fuerza sonora, incluso se tapan las personas de alrededor. El grito cambia el flujo en el viento y hasta hace que se rompan todas las demás ventanas de la escuela hasta que, luego de un buen rato, cesa.

-Maldito mono-dice Kaoru mientras se coloca en posición de pelea-. Parece ser que no entiendes. Aunque potencies tu poder, no podrás ganarnos jamás. Esta vez te acabaré.

-¡Alto, Buttercup!-ordena Miyako-. Será mejor que no lo provoques.

Mojo enfurece y se mueve con una aterradora rapidez. Patea a Momoko y a Miyako contra el muro dejándolas inconscientes y sentadas en el piso.

-¿Pero cómo...?-se sorprende Kaoru, pero no termina su frase porque Mojo se acerca rápidamente.

Mojo se acerca con el puño izquierdo y Kaoru hace un puño con la derecha para contrarrestar a Mojo, pero, al parecer, es víctima de un engaño. Mojo deja de hacer un puño y desplaza su mano para sujetar el brazo derecho de Kaoru, haciendo que la pueda controlar y, con su otra mano, le da un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. En ese momento, sus compañeras despiertan y observan lo ocurrido. Kaoru recibe de lleno el puñetazo, por lo que escupe sangre y queda semiinconsciente, haciendo que no escuche sonido alguno por unos segundos hasta que reacciona. Mojo la suelta y ella cae al piso mirando hacia abajo y sujetando su abdomen con ambos brazos. Las personas alrededor se quedan sorprendidas, Momoko y Miyako se quedan paralizadas al ver que Mojo pudo llegar a hacer eso. Kaoru no se rinde, se recupera del dolor y se para.

-Tú no eres Mojo-dice con una voz cansada y con los labios rodeados con un poco de la sangre escupida-. Al Mojo que conozco no le importa la vida de los humanos, pero no suele ser tan cruel con ellos.

Mojo está por darle un puñetazo a Kaoru, pero ella se cubre el pecho con sus brazos, de manera que no recibe el impacto con mucha fuerza, pero la falta de estabilidad en su cuerpo debido al dolor hace que caiga echada al piso. Mojo le sujeta la pierna izquierda con su mano derecha y, después de unos segundos, le da un apretón que hace sonar un crujido haciendo que ella grite fuertemente.

-¡Buttercup!-grita angustiada Miyako.

Mojo lanza a Kaoru hacia el muro, pero, antes de que pueda impactar, Miyako la salva haciendo aparecer su arma y creando una burbuja que la protege. Kaoru se apoya del piso con su pie derecho y su rodilla izquierda debido al dolor de la pierna del mismo lado.

-Lo sentimos, Kaoru. No podemos creer que Mojo pueda hacer todo esto y no sabíamos qué hacer-dice Miyako mientras golpea el piso con la parte inferior de su vara para reventar la burbuja.

-Mojo no querría que le hagan esto, ¿qué clase de monstruo fue el que transformó a Mojo de esta manera?-dice Momoko aterrada.

-Debemos ejecutar un plan para derrotarlo y dejarlo incapacitado-dice Kaoru.

-Esperen, chicas-dice Miyako sorprendida mientras observa a Mojo, por lo que las otras dos también lo hacen-, ¿qué es lo que...?

Un extraño flujo en el viento se mueve de un lado a otro cerca de mojo y luego pasa muy cerca del abdomen de Mojo como si le propiciara un golpe, dejándole una abolladura.

-No creo que ese sea solo el viento-dice Momoko.

Kaoru se enoja mientras el flujo en el viento sigue moviéndose de manera anormal. De nuevo este pasa cerca del abdomen de Mojo, pero el impacto lo hace volar lejos, haciéndolo salir de la escuela; más bien, de la ciudad. El extraño flujo de viento sigue a Mojo. A pesar de sus heridas, Kaoru vuela los más rápido posible siguiendo a esos dos.

-¡Espera, Kaoru!-dice Miyako, desaparece su arma y enseguida vuela junto con Momoko para seguir a los otros tres.

Kaoru está volando, pero es alcanzada por sus compañeras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?-pregunta Momoko.

-Es lo que descubriré ahora-le responde la verde.

Ya estando fuera de la ciudad, las chicas encuentran tirado a Mojo en una región de hierba cercana a un bosque, y a una sombra frente a él que no se puede distinguir debido a que el sol brilla con fuerza. Kaoru aterriza con cuidado apoyándose de la pierna sana y le siguen sus dos compañeras. Observan delante de ellas la oscura silueta de un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y más adelante a Mojo tirado en el suelo. El hombre voltea y las mira sonriente. Las chicas se sorprenden con la identidad de esta persona.

-Hola, chicas-dice un sonriente Burek Oshinobi.

Las tres se quedan sin palabras y es en ese momento que Mojo se levanta. Burek no voltea a verlo, pero Mojo está a punto de darle un puñetazo en la espalda. Antes de que el mono llegue, una inexplicable explosión tapa el cuerpo de Mojo rodeándolo de humo y cenizas. Cuando todas estos restos se retiran, el cuerpo de Mojo no deja rastro alguno.

-¿Pero cómo...?-se pregunta Momoko.

Kaoru la interrumpe tomando vuelo para tratar de darle un puñetazo con la mano derecha a Burek, pero él lo detiene con su índice derecho y este ni siquiera se deforma, aunque Kaoru no quita su rostro de enojo. El dedo y el puño siguen en contacto.

-Maldito-dice Kaoru-. Todo este tiempo has podido salvar a esa gente víctima de esas monstruosidades, ¿verdad?

-Así es...Kaoru Matsubara-responde Burek.


	5. Una gran revelación

**Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 5**

* * *

 **Los nuevos inquilinos. Una gran revelación.**

* * *

«¿Será tan fácil para él darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad detrás de ese vestido verde?»-Momoko Akatsutsumi sorprendida mientras que el dedo de Burek y el puño de Kaoru siguen en contacto. Las PPGZ se quedan sorprendidas por lo que Burek Oshinobi dijo. Esa expresión dura solo un momento en Kaoru y el enojo vuelve a ella, por lo que separa su puño del dedo de Burek y da un leve salto hacia atrás.

-Algo te perturba, ¿será el hecho de que sé tu verdadera identidad?-pregunta Burek mientras la mano con la que detuvo el puño de Kaoru vuelve al bolsillo donde estaba. Él continúa tranquilo y sonriente.

-¡No digas cosas absurdas! ¡Yo no soy esa tal Kaoru!-responde la verde enojada.

-Es muy interesante que sus trajes emitan unas ondas de distorsión mental los cuales confunden la visión de quienes las observan, tapando así las identidades de ti y de las dos que están allá atrás...

-¿¡De qué estas...!?

-Momoko Akatsutsumi y Miyako Gotokuji-dice Burek y las chicas se sorprenden al escuchar sus nombres.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Desde que aparecieron las chicas nuevas, también empezaron a aparecer ustedes, así que es evidente que son ustedes. Pero...lo que las delata realmente...son esas gemas que portan.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-grita enojada y toma vuelo impulsándose con su pierna sana para acercarse hacia él.

Kaoru trata de propiciar un puñetazo con la mano izquierda a Burek, pero cuando esta mano está a unos pocos centímetros de llegar a su rostro, frena repentinamente a pesar de que se escuche un fuerte impacto. Kaoru ignora eso y continúa haciendo lo mismo intercalando cada brazo, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo por lo que se pone más furiosa e intenta golpear con toda la rapidez posible, aproximadamente a razón de tres golpes consecutivos por segundo, pero el resultado es constante.

-¿Tiene un campo de fuerza?-pregunta Momoko mientras observa confundida la pelea.

-No-responde Miyako quien observa detenidamente la pelea y Momoko se soprende por ello-, Burek está bloqueando los puños de Kaoru con una mano y lo hace con unos movimientos tan rápidos y precisos que a simple vista parece que no se estuviera moviendo.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que se mueve a una velocidad imperceptible?

-El viento fluye de una forma muy extraña y se siente como el mismo flujo que tenía cuando Mojo fue expulsado del patio de la escuela. Además, con cada impacto que suena se puede ver que sus pies se desplazan ligeramente.

Momoko observa los pies de Burek y se da cuenta de que Miyako tenía razón, sus pies se desplazan unos pocos milímetros en direcciones aleatorias con cada golpe.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que lo hace con una sola mano?-pregunta Momoko muy angustiada.

-Pues...

Kaoru se enfada mucho más, así que detiene el patrón de sus ataques y decide hacer sus manos para atrás para materializar su martillo, luego ejercer un fuerte grito y golpear a Burek interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Miyako. Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden pues se escucha un impacto y se observa que Burek había bloqueado con la palma de su mano derecha la cara del martillo que le iba a impactar en la cara.

-Si sigues atacándome, harás más difícil la situación, Matsubara-dice Burek mientras su mano y el martillo aún siguen en contacto.

-¡Basta de hablar tonterías!-dice Kaoru mientras separa el martillo de la mano de Burek y le da tres golpes con él en el curso de un segundo, pero son bloqueados fácilmente por Burek del mismo modo que antes.

Kaoru da un breve salto hacia atrás y aterriza sobre su pie sano mientras coloca la cabeza del martillo encima del suelo y agarra el mango con su mano derecha

-Es evidente que no podrás derrotarme-le dice muy calmado el sonriente Oshinobi.

-¡Aunque creas que yo sola no podré derrotarte, estoy segura de que las tres podremos porque somos un equipo!-grita Kaoru.

-Solo empeorarás las cosas.

-¡Debes tener lo que mereces por las personas que murieron y que estudiaban contigo en el mismo salón, pero que tuviste la oportunidad de salvar!

-¿De qué habla?-pregunta Momoko sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creer que no hayas salvado a tus propios compañeros de salón de una muerte tan cruel!-dice Kaoru-¡Había mucha sangre derramada mientras tú solo te quedabas observando y ahora derrotas a Mojo con suma facilidad!

-Así es-dice Burek con calma mientras devuelve su mano a su bolsillo.

Momoko y Miyako se quedan aterradas con lo que él dice.

-¡Maldito ser desalmado!-dice Kaoru-¡Chicas, vamos a derrotarlo de una vez!

Las tres chicas se juntan posicionándose frente a Burek y materializan las armas restantes. Miyako crea burbujas electrificadas y van hacia el cielo. Kaoru vuela desplazándose hacia arriba para que impacte su martillo con las burbujas y absorba su electricidad. Con el martillo concentrado de energía eléctrica, Kaoru lanza una onda sónica electrificada diagonalmente hacia abajo. Momoko corre un poco hacia adelante y lanza el yoyo hacia arriba el cual absorbe la onda sónica haciendo que este crezca enormemente. Momoko lanza el yoyo hacia Burek quien sigue sonriente, luego ocurre una gran explosión que tapa el cuerpo de Burek mientras que el yoyo vuelve a la normalidad y regresa hacia su posición original.

-Ese idiota nos ha subestimado-dice Kaoru mientras aterriza apoyándose de su pierna sana y las tres desaparecen sus armas.

-¿Entonces él podía salvar a todas las víctimas de esos monstruos?-pregunta Miyako.

-Con esa muestra de poder, aseguraría que sí-responde Kaoru-. Mojo era mucho más fuerte y violento que los monstruos de músculo-dice expresando el dolor de su pierna.

-Pero, ¿por qué...?-dice Momoko.

-Esperen, chicas-interrumpe Miyako mientras observa la nube de polvo que dejó la explosión disiparse.

Luego de que esa nube desaparezca por completo, se puede observar a un Burek ileso y con un poco de polvo en su ropa. Las PPGZ se quedan sumamente sorprendidas.

-Si esta es su técnica más poderosa en estos momentos, no podrán salvar el mundo de todo lo que se avecina-dice tranquilo y sonriente mientras sacude el polvo de su ropa.

-¿¡De qué estas hablando, insolente!?-pregunta Kaoru nerviosa y tratando de pararse con sus dos piernas, pero el dolor se lo impide.

-Todo a su tiempo, Matsubara. Creo que este no es el momento para explicarlo.

-¡Maldito!-dice mientras trata de levantarse para atacarlo.

-¡Espera, Kaoru!-le dice Miyako y Kaoru se detiene-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte habiendo permitido que tanta gente muera, Burek?

-Tengo mis razones...

-Burek-dice una voz masculina que viene de un lado de Burek, se trata de Jens-, toma lo que me pediste-le lanza un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Gracias, hermano-dice Burek mientras atrapa el botiquín-. Creo que necesitan esto-dice mientras lanza el botiquín hacia ellas y Miyako lo atrapa.

-Debemos irnos, Burek-dice Jens.

Los dos hermanos Oshinobi voltean y se retiran hacia el bosque hasta que las chicas los pierden de vista.

-¿¡Por qué los dejaste ir!?-pregunta Kaoru a Miyako.

-De nada nos sirve insistir en pelear contra alguien que detuvo con una mano el martillo que estuvo a la par con la fuerza de una criatura que puede romper los huesos de una persona con un simple puñetazo, ademas de que salió intacto de nuestra técnica más poderosa-responde Miyako.

-Tal vez tengas razón, solo que...al ver la sangre derramada de muchas personas que estudiaban en el salón donde él y sus hermanos también lo hacen y, al ver la facilidad con la que derrotó a Mojo, no pude evitar sentir mucha ira-dice Kaoru con enojo e impotencia, y expresando algo de dolor debido a su pierna.

Miyako se pone en cuclillas frente a Kaoru y coloca el botiquín en el piso.

-A pesar del discurso que nos diste después de la primera vez que vimos una trágica muerte, debo entender que lo que viste debió ser muy fuerte incluso para alguien como tú como para sentirte así. Mojo al parecer se transformó en una criatura cruel y violenta. A pesar de todo, recuerda que necesitamos saber los secretos de las gemas que portamos y estoy segura de que Burek sabe mucho de eso-dice Miyako algo tranquila-. Ya lo volveremos a ver cuando llegue el momento.

-De acuerdo-responde Kaoru más tranquila que antes.

-Supongo que volverán a cerrar la escuela por un tiempo-comenta Momoko mientras observa el bosque.

Miyako abre el botiquín para ayudar a Kaoru. Pasa el tiempo y llegan a la primera puerta de Jitaku Supai sin la transformación y casi llegado el anochecer. La abuela Tamashi observa que Momoko y Miyako ayudan a Kaoru a caminar.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?-pregunta la abuela-. Me sentía preocupada, temía que les pasara algo.

-Todo está bien abuela, solo quiero ir a descansar-dice Kaoru mientras camina sola hasta adentrarse en la casa.

-Vaya. Kaoru tiene razón con esto de que se sana rápidamente del dolor y heridas de los golpes. No sé si será por lo atlética que es o si es por algo genético-dice Miyako sorprendida al ver lo bien que Kaoru camina.

-Las autoridades llegaron hasta aquí avisándome que un mono violento y gigante había atacado la escuela-dice la abuela.

-Pasaron muchas cosas difíciles de explicar, abuela.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso entonces, debió ser muy duro para ustedes. Quería avisarles que pronto tendremos nuevos inquilinos.

-¿En serio?-pregunta juntas Momoko y Miyako sorprendidas.

-Así es.

-Pero, abuela, solo hemos limpiado los pasillos y la habitación que está frente a la nuestra-dice Momoko.

-Con eso será suficiente-responde Tamashi sonriente.

Llegada la hora de dormir, las chicas visten sus respectivas pijamas y están dentro de sus respectivos futones, pero aún despiertas.

-¿Creen que los nuevos inquilinos vengan de otra ciudad?-pregunta Miyako.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dice Momoko.

-Porque me parece extraño que alguien de afuera venga a una ciudad que ni siquiera se encuentra en los mapas y que no es frecuentado por mucha gente, pues sería muy extraño que alguien que reside en esta ciudad quiera venir a esta posada.

-Tal vez sean personas que se han perdido mientras viajaban.

-No lo creo, ¿te acuerdas del recorrido del viaje que tuvimos desde Tokyo hasta esta ciudad?

-En realidad...-responde pensativa.

-¿Ah?

-Estaba distraída pensando en que tal vez haya chicos lindos en este lugar-responde un poco nerviosa pero sonriente.

-No es de sorprenderse-dice un poco entorpecida con lo dicho por su amiga.

-Además, la carretera estaba muy oscura-dice un poco más seria.

-Lo que yo recuerdo es que habían bosques que aparentemente eran muy pequeños al verlos desde fuera de ellos mismos, pero al final eran muy grandes por dentro y era un camino bastante enredado creo yo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero supongo que la perspectiva no lo es todo-responde intrigada.

-¿Ah?-expresa confundida.

-El punto es que he podido darme cuenta de lo difícil que puede ser llegar aquí incluso perdiéndose en lugares que no coinciden con el mapa.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que se trate de personas que residen en esta ciudad, pero tal vez algún monstruo haya destruido sus casas.

-Puede ser, ¿tú que opinas, Kaoru?-y las dos voltean a ver a su amiga, pero ya está dormida.

-¿Le habrá aburrido nuestra conversación?

-Creo que no, tal vez estuvo pensando en algo que le quite la marca que le dejó el lío de hoy y al fin lo logró-dice sonriente.

-Kaoru ha estado llevando la parte más difícil de las peleas últimamente. Eso también podría estar molestándola. Deberíamos dejar de estar detrás de ella aunque sea la más fuerte.

-No creo que eso le importe a Kaoru. De todas formas, cada una tiene su rol porque somos un equipo y Kaoru suele dar los últimos golpes a menos que tengamos que usar el Gigan... Bueno, esa técnica en la que juntamos las tres combinamos los poderes de nuestras armas y utilizamos hoy contra Burek-dice sonriente.

-¡Es cierto! Ya no siento el impulso de mencionar los nombres de las técnicas como antes.

-Yo tampoco. Me pregunto si es por esto de la madurez o por estas gemas.

-Son alternativas muy extrañas-bosteza y se acurruca en el futón-, pero estoy segura que el tiempo nos dará las respuestas. Buenas noches, Miyako.

-Buenas noches, Momoko-dice mientras se acuesta al igual que su amiga.

Las chicas duermen tranquilamente durante la noche. Llegada la mañana, la primera en despertar, de las tres, es Kaoru y se dirige hacia la cocina mientras se frota un ojo con la mano.

-¿Abuela?-pregunta sorprendida pues no está ahí-. Ella suele estar aquí en las mañanas y también suele estar despierta antes que cualquiera en esta casa-habla consigo misma.

Kaoru decide ir hacia el cuarto de recepción y observa que la puerta que da con el patio está abierta. Al observar a través de esta puerta, puede darse cuenta de que la abuela está cerca de la puerta que da con la calle y que está a punto de abrirla. Kaoru se asoma discretamente desde la puerta de recepción.

«No creo que se trate de los agentes que suelen traer nuestras cosas ahora que hay casilleros en la escuela, pero creo que ayer hablaban algo sobre nuevos inquilinos»-reflexiona Kaoru.

Tamashi abre la puerta y Kaoru se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quienes están al otro lado: tres individuos familiares siendo el del centro Burek.

-Un placer, abuela Tamashi-dice Burek-. Soy Burek y ellos-señalando a los respectivos-son Zet y Jens. Somos los hermanos Oshinobi.

-¡Un placer!-dicen los otros dos.

-Es un placer para mí también, chicos-dice la abuela-. Yo...

-¡Tú!-grita Kaoru mientras corre furiosa hacia Burek.

La abuela se angustia y, sin querer, se hace a un lado abriéndole paso a Kaoru para poder acercarse a Burek y darle un puñetazo el cual, de algún modo, impacta de lleno en el rostro del objetivo haciendo que bote algo de sangre a través de una de sus fosas nasales y que caiga inconsciente en suelo, pero sin que se le quite la sonrisa de su rostro. Zet, Kaoru y la abuela están sorprendidos, excepto Jens cuyo rostro es el típico desinteresado mientras observa a su inconsciente hermano.

-¿Cómo rayos...?-pregunta Kaoru nerviosa.

-Kaoru-le dice la abuela un poco enojada.

-¿¡Qué sucede, Kaoru!?-pregunta preocupada Momoko mientras llega con Miyako hacia la puerta de la casa-. ¡Son ustedes!-exclama sorprendida señalando a los Oshinobi.

-¿Qué le pasó a Burek?-pregunta Miyako un poco confundida.

-Pues...-Kaoru responde.

-Veo que ya se conocen-interrumpe la abuela sonriendo pero con voz imponente y las chicas se ponen nerviosas.

Pasado un tiempo, los Oshinobi y las tres amigas están sentados sobre almohadillas frente a frente ubicados en el comedor mientras que la abuela está en medio de ambos grupos un poco molesta. Burek tiene una especie de algodón tapando su fosa nasal sangrante.

-Parece que hay un serio problema entre ustedes, así que dejaré que lo resuelvan con el diálogo.

-De acuerdo, abuela Tamashi-dicen los seis.

-Iré a buscar a Nasu en la ciudad porque no lo encuentro en ninguna parte de la casa-dice la abuela seria mientras avanza hacia la puerta.

-Disculpa, abuela-dice Miyako-, pero el...

-Hoy no habrá desayuno-dice dándoles la espalda.

-¿¡Qué!?-se sorprenden Momoko y Kaoru.

-Pero...-dice Kaoru.

-La violencia que vi hace poco solo la he visto anteriormente de los monstruos que atacan la ciudad o de la gente con problemas mentales-dice la abuela y hace sentir culpable a Kaoru-, así que creo que es algo justo.

-De acuerdo-responde Kaoru.

Todos en Jitaku Supai se quedan callados hasta que se escucha la puerta que da con la calle abrirse y cerrarse indicando que la abuela Tamashi ya está afuera de la posada. Kaoru está cabizbaja, Momoko y Miyako están un poco sorprendidas mirando a los chicos frente a ellas, Zet también está un poco sorprendido mientras observa a las chicas, Burek sonriente también observándolas, y Jens desinteresado mirando los alrededores.

-Zet, Jens, pueden ir a la habitación-ordena Burek y sus hermanos se paran.

-Espera un momento-ordena Kaoru-, ¿qué...?

-Nosotros también nos hemos metido en un problema debido a mis acciones y decidí tomar la responsabilidad. Les dije que todo sería a su tiempo, pero parece que el momento ha llegado muy pronto y me prometí que yo les explicaría todo lo que sé, así que pregunten lo que quieran-dice Burek mientras sus hermanos se van.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-pregunta Miyako muy directa.

-Sé que es difícil creerme con todo lo ocurrido, pero creo que soy el único que puede darles mucha información acerca de muchas preguntas que ustedes hacen en su cabeza. Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, serán incluso más poderosas que yo y, si creen que mis acciones no han sido correctas, podrían detenerme si así lo deciden.

-Aunque lo digas de esa manera...

-¿Por qué atacaste a Mojo y no a los demás seres que atacaron la ciudad?-pregunta Kaoru algo enojada.

-Si yo decidí atacar a ese mono, fue para salvar tu vida, Kaoru.

-¿Pero qué...?-dice sorprendida y sus amigas también lo están.

-No debía, pero lo hice. Ahora mis hermanos y yo estamos en problemas.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y explica por qué no salvaste a todas las personas asesinadas!-dice enojada.

-La razón por la que no debía haber salvado a nadie es...porque si lo hacemos, vendrán criaturas más poderosas.

-¿Ah?-expresan las tres confundidas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tienes conocimiento de esas criaturas? ¿Sabes de dónde vienen?-pregunta Miyako intrigada.

-Así es-responde Burek-. Se los explicaré de la forma más sencilla posible. En este universo existen diversas dimensiones. Las criaturas que salen de los portales que se forman en el cielo es porque se originan de las dimensiones que nosotros denominamos superiores.

-Entonces, los seres que vienen desde el subterráneo, ¿son seres que surgen de portales que forman ahí y sus origenes son aquellas que denominan dimensiones inferiores?

-Exactamente-responde sonriente.

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido, pues...!-exclama Kaoru.

-Dime si tienes alguna opción más sensata-interrumpe Burek.

-Kaoru, haz a un lado los rencores y deja que termine de explicarnos-Miyako dice a su amiga para que se calme-. Una vez nos recalcaste el hecho de cuando hace 5 años teníamos en cuenta que fuimos destinadas a proteger a las personas, así que tal vez sea nuestro destino sea saber los secretos que necesitamos mediante Burek.

-De acuerdo-dice Kaoru más tranquila y cabizbaja.

-Nuestra dimensión-explica Burek-es un puente por el que hay que pasar para ir de las dimensiones superiores a las inferiores y viceversa. Desde hace millones de años, estalló una interminable guerra entre los seres de las dimensiones superiores e inferiores y debido a eso es que envían a todo tipo de criaturas para pasar a través de nuestra dimensión e irse a las otras. Estos seres hostiles solo tienen como objetivo derrotar a sus oponentes en la guerra, pero si alguien interrumpe su camino pues lo único que queda sería deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Como las criaturas hechas de músculo?-pregunta Miyako.

-Exactamente.

-Un momento-reacciona Kaoru-. Esas cosas no venían de ningún portal del cielo o del subterráneo, sino que venían desde afuera de la ciudad, algo que no es habitual según lo que nos han comentado otras personas en la ciudad.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando vi estas criaturas de músculo pues la guerra siempre ha tenido como intermedio a la ciudad de Nezashi-dice Burek.

Las chicas se sorprenden con lo que dice Burek.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Momoko.

-Así es, sin embargo, pude darme cuenta de que ustedes ya conocían a ese mono-responde Burek.

-Él ha sido nuestro enemigo desde hace mucho tiempo-explica Miyako-, se trata de un mono que fue transformado con la energía oscura.

-¿Energía oscura? ¿Esa que surgió desde que hubo un extraño cambio climático hace 5 años?

-Pues, sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Así que ustedes son las chicas que solían defender Tokyo hace años y pudieron derrotar a Him.

-Espera-dice Momoko-, ¿tú sabes quién es Him?

-Sí, Him es un demonio enviado por los seres de las dimensiones superiores desde hace mucho tiempo para poder tomar nuestra dimensión y así tener ventaja por sobre sus oponentes en la guerra. Como nunca se supo de las gemas durante muchos años, decidieron ahorrarse energía creando un ser débil a partir de una diminuta porción de su esencia oscura pues, sin las gemas, el poder de esta dimensión era insignificante.

Las tres chicas se sorprenden por lo que Burek dijo y les cuesta hablar.

-¿Un...ser...débil?-pregunta nerviosa Momoko.

-Aguarda-dice Kaoru después de que se le pase los nervios-, ¿hablas de las gemas que nosotras portamos?

Transcurre un breve silencio hasta que Burek decide decirle a las chicas algo importante.

-Las gemas que ustedes portan-dice él-están destinadas a proteger este planeta desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de la existencia de Him.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritan las tres.

-Aunque parezca increíble, estas gemas fueron creadas para proteger este mundo cuando la mayoría de los seres divinos que protegían la Tierra desaparecieron.

-¿Eso quiere decir que los demás seres que fueron golpeados por los rayos blancos deberían tener gemas?-pregunta Momoko.

-¿Rayos blancos?-pregunta Burek

-Nosotras adquirimos nuestros poderes cuando fuimos golpeadas por unos rayos blancos debido a la explosión de un iceberg durante el extraño cambio de clima-explica Miyako.

-En ese entonces no supimos mucho de eso, pero un día fui a Tokyo con mis hermanos cuando hubo un rumor de una chica que conocía a un tal Hiro el cual era bastante famoso en ese entonces y muchas personas en el mundo se vieron involucradas. Podría decir que también se vieron envueltos en eso unos seres extraterrestres.

-Eh...-expresa Momoko nerviosa.

-Lo que me acuerdo es que, en ese entonces, se hablaba mucho de ustedes como las chicas que salvaban el día en la ciudad y pensábamos que ustedes serían las portadoras de las gemas, pero, al ver su insignificante poder, pensamos que no.

-¿Insignificante? ¡Ya verás mi verdadero poder!-dice Kaoru está por golpear a Burek otra vez, pero sus amigas la detienen.

-¡Calma, por favor, Kaoru!-dice Momoko

-¡Deja que explique lo necesario para poder entender todo acerca de las gemas!-dice Miyako y Kaoru se tranquiliza.

-De acuerdo-responde Kaoru-, pero ve de una vez al punto pues entendemos que existe la energía oscura y la blanca.

-No es así-responde Burek-. Solo existe la energía oscura, pero mi hipótesis indica que estos rayos blancos son solo una energía oscura purificada que ayuda a conducir a las gemas a su destino.

-¿Ah?-expresa Momoko.

-Chicas, ¿ustedes saben quién fue Kennai Hiragai?

-¿Kennai?-pregunta Momoko.

-Pues...-dice pensativa Kaoru.

-Me acuerdo que fue el hombre que creó el químico X y lo derramó sobre tres chicas que se denominaron las Ōedo Chakichaki Girls-explica Miyako.

-Ellas sellaron a Him y lo separaron de su poder hasta que la energía del químico Z lo liberó hace 5 años-explica Kaoru.

-Entonces no era un mito-comenta Burek.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Miyako.

-Las gemas estuvieron perdidas durante muchos años luego de una gran pelea en el pasado y estas buscaban los portadores correctos cuidadosamente mediante unos disparos de energía que dejaban al azar en la Tierra pues los seres antiguos sabían que estaban por este planeta en algún lado. Se dice que Kennai halló algo de la energía que las gemas crearon para poder utilizarla contra este demonio. En pocas palabras, las gemas utilizaron esta energía para crear un camino hacia las que serían sus portadoras: ustedes tres.

Las chicas se sorprenden bastante con todos los secretos que revela Burek, pero Miyako tiene una duda.

-Pero-dice la rubia-un perro robot que conocemos fue golpeado por otro rayo blanco y este puede hablar e incluso se puede sincronizar con nosotras, además de detectar con sus sentidos la energía blanca y oscura.

-Cierto-enfatiza Kaoru-. Además puede ayudarnos a transformarnos.

-Como les dije-explica Burek-, estos rayos blancos son solo la purificación de la energía oscura mediante las gemas y por eso le pudo dar estos poderes al perro robot del que hablan.

-¿Entonces los rayos blancos son una insignificante porción de las energías de las gemas?-pregunta Miyako.

-Exactamente.

-Eso explica porque se desmayó desde que nos transformamos a través de esas gemas. El poder es demasiado para sus sentidos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo portan esas gemas?

-Un día antes de conocerlos. En realidad, las gemas salieron de los cinturones que se materializaron cuando empezamos a tener nuestros poderes. Supongo que siempre han estado guardadas ahí-explica Momoko.

-Nosotras solíamos transformarnos con ellos-prosigue Miyako.

-No utilizábamos nuestros poderes desde cierto tiempo después de la pelea contra Him-continúa Kaoru-. Cuando nos transformamos de nuevo después de cinco años, los cinturones se estropearon y aparecieron estas gemas.

-Eso quiere decir que las gemas han decidido que ha llegado el momento de que su poder sea usado por completo-explica Burek-. Al parecer, estas gemas han estado guardadas desde hace tiempo en estos rayos, pero se han adaptado a las épocas reservando su poder y convirtiéndose en esos extraños cinturones.

-Ya veo por qué el profesor y Ken decían que estas gemas son las formas más primitiva de los rayos Z blancos-reflexiona Miyako.

-¿El profesor? ¿Te refieres a Drake Utonium y a su hijo?-pregunta Burek.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta Kaoru.

-No en persona, pero se habla mucho de el en Japón. Ahora le encuentro sentido a los sucesos.

-En realidad, el profesor también estuvo trabajando en el químico X, pero debido a un accidente se mezcló con un bollo y le dio otra apariencia-explica Miyako-. Ken utilizó esta sustancia transformada en energía para dispararlo hacia el iceberg y estabilizar el clima.

-Fue así como aparecieron rayos blancos y negros-dice Momoko.

-Así que todo se originó por ello-comenta Burek-. El punto es que por haberte salvado-dice dirigiéndose a Kaoru-corremos el riesgo de que alguna criatura mucho más poderosa venga a la ciudad.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritan las tres sorprendidas.

-¿¡De qué hablas!?-exclama Kaoru.

-Lo que pasa es que algunos seres de las otras dimensiones pueden detectar las manifestaciones de energía anormales en esta ciudad-explica Burek.

-Pero, ¿por qué me salvaste?

-Era obvio que ibas a morir si no cambiaba el curso de las cosas de algún modo, y diría que evité tu muerte por lo importante que es tu rol como portadora de una de las gemas, pero no fue así.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste realmente?

-Porque sentí un gran temor de perderte.

La respuesta de Burek sorprende a Momoko y Miyako, y también a Kaoru haciendo que se enrojezca. Luego de unos segundos, Kaoru se enfurece sin que se le quite el enrojecimiento.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar tonterías!-responde Kaoru mientras trata de acercarse a Burek para darle una paliza, pero sus amigas tratan de retenerla.

-¡Tranquila, Kaoru!-dice Momoko.

-¡Solo está diciendo lo que piensa!-dice Miyako.

Kaoru se calma y se vuelve a sentar respirando profundamente.

-En conclusión-explica Burek-, deben ir a buscar a los seres que han iniciado esta guerra para proteger esta dimensión, pero para eso deben tratar de entrenar para encontrar todo el potencial de las gemas. Estoy seguro de que incluso podrían superarme.

-¿Y por qué no vas a pelear contra ellos con todo ese poder que tienes?-pregunta Kaoru un poco enojada.

-Porque no es mi deber y porque aún me falta entrenar para poder hallar mis límites; además, estoy seguro de que existen criaturas mucho más poderosas que yo en esas dimensiones, así que sería mejor que ustedes trabajen como equipo con todo el poder que las gemas les pueden brindar.

-¡Entonces vendrás con nosotros!-ordena Kaoru-. Agradezco que me salves la vida-dice algo enrojecida pero con una expresión enojada-, pero con toda esa gente muerta, por lo menos quiero pedirte ese favor y lo más probable es que tus hermanos también tengan poderes como tú, ¿verdad?

-Estás en lo cierto, pero no era necesario que me pidas eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi deber y el de mis hermanos es buscar las gemas y proteger a sus portadoras, por lo menos hasta que termine la guerra y tengan todo el poder necesario para controlar todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas, así que nos verán por un buen tiempo.

-¿Un buen tiempo?-pregunta confundida Momoko.

-Sí. Primero tienen que entrenar para encontrar su máximo poder, luego tendremos que buscar la forma de poder abrir portales accesibles a las diversas dimensiones que existen en este universo, pero para eso tenemos que sellar de algún modo el acceso de las criaturas de las otras dimensionas hacia esta dimensión y, por último, tendremos que buscar a través de las diversas dimensiones a los seres causantes de esta guerra-explica Burek.

-Espera-dice Miyako-. Tú dijiste que te sorprendiste al ver esos seres de músculo venir desde afuera de la ciudad, ¿ellos son parte de la guerra?

-No lo creo. Hay alguien más detrás de todo eso, pues ninguna de las criaturas que envían para la guerra suele ir a la escuela y el segundo ser de músculo vino para vengar la muerte de su hermano al parecer. Tendremos que buscar al causante de este problema también.

-Qué enredada situación-comenta Momoko un poco confundida-. Me duele la cabeza.

-Algo más-dice Kaoru-. El mono que apareció ayer tenía una forma más poderosa y violenta que cuando los conocimos, además de una alta concentración de energía oscura fuera de lo normal. Creemos que alguien más le dio ese poder, ¿eso también tiene algo que ver con la guerra?

-Ese es otro misterio que debemos resolver-responde Burek sonriente mientras se para.

-Espera, Burek-ordena Miyako-. Quería hacer una pregunta y espero que no te ofendas.

-Dime, Gotokuji-dice Burek

-Tú y tus hermanos...¿son seres humanos?

Burek camina un poco hacia la puerta y les da la espalda a las chicas.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dice Burek deteniéndose.

-Por los poderes que tienes y no irradiar algún tipo de aura. Es como si tus poderes fueran innatos.

-Mis poderes son algo que obtuve por mí mismo desde hace algún tiempo. La respuesta de si soy humano o no...es otro misterio más-dice y luego se retira.

A pesar de la larga explicación, las chicas aún están algo confundidas y con algunas preguntas en la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo haremos para encontrar nuestro potencial?-pregunta Momoko confundida.

-Al parecer mi hermano se olvidó de decirles eso-responde un chico desde la puerta y las chicas voltean a ver, se trata de Zet.

Zet parece menos nervioso de lo normal y está con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Ah?-responden las tres.

-Él tiene pensado en enseñarles algo para mejorar vuestra transformación-explica Zet-. De ese modo, ustedes podrán descubrir sus habilidades en menos tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que lo hará?-pregunta Kaoru.

-No lo sé, pero creo saber cuál es su truco, aunque él se los explicará mejor luego.

-Creo que tiene sentido-comenta Miyako.

-Cada una descubrirá su propio potencial pues cada gema otorga poderes muy distintos. He podido observar que las habilidades de Kaoru se basan en la fuerza física y las de Momoko se basan en la alta velocidad, además de las armas que pueden materializar.

-Espera-dice Miyako-, ¿pudiste notar en qué se basan mis poderes?

-No he podido darme cuenta-responde Zet.

-Creo que la transformación te da esa habilidad de deducir cosas mediante una minuciosa observación-comenta Kaoru.

-¡Cierto!-exclama Momoko-. Esa habilidad que tienes para darte cuenta de muchos hechos es demasiado precisa. Parece algo inhumano.

-Supongo que tienen razón-comenta Miyako.

-En fin-dice Zet-. Hablaré con Burek para saber en qué momento podrán entrenar su transformación pues hoy tenemos que investigar un hecho extraño ocurrido en el lugar donde mis hermanos y yo solíamos residir.

Zet camina hacia recepción mientras que Miyako y Kaoru se paran y el estómago de Kaoru suena.

-Tengo hambre-dice la pelinegra-. Tendré que gastar el dinero que traje y ver si en la ciudad hay algún lugar donde vendan algo desayunar.

-Voy contigo. No me gusta desequilibrar la balanza de las horas de comer-dice Miyako sonriente-. Vienes con nosotras, ¿Momoko?

-Pues...

En ese momento, el estómago de Momoko también suena.

-Creo que ese sonido responde por ella-comenta Kaoru sonriendo de forma pervertida.

-Ya las alcanzo, chicas-dice Momoko.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes demasiado porque sueles demorar en cambiarte.

Miyako y Kaoru caminan hacia la habitación mientras que, después de unos segundos, Momoko se para con la finalidad de ir a alcanzar a Zet antes de que llegue a la puerta de recepción, la cual da con el patio de Jitaku Supai.

-Espera, Zet-dice ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Akatsutsumi?-pregunta Zet un poco indiferente.

-Quería saber si...-dice algo enrojecida y cabizbaja.

-¿Si...?-pregunta Zet.

-Si tú fuiste...el que escribió la carta para mí-dice con bastante valor.

-Si te refieres a que si yo escribí alguna carta durante ese festival de San Valentín, la respuesta es no-dice mientras Momoko se decepciona-pero si te interesa-Momoko se intriga con estas palabras-, vi a alguien que nunca esperaba que escribiera una carta de amor ese día y con bastante esfuerzo.

-¿Quién?-pregunta intrigada.

-Mi hermano Jens-responde inmediatamente y se retira para irse a la calle.

Momoko se quedó paralizada por un buen tiempo pues se acuerda que cuando conoció a los Oshinobi, Burek presentó a Jens y cuando este último voltea dirige su mirada hacia Momoko y se sorprende durante un breve momento antes de decir "un placer".

-Jens...Oshinobi... No me lo esperaba.

-¡Momoko, apresúrate!-grita Kaoru desde su habitación y Momoko reacciona para después ir rápido hacia allá.

Transcurre el día con el desayuno y las chicas regresan a casa; también transcurre el anochecer e incluso la cena, pero los hermanos Oshinobi no regresan de lo que necesitaban investigar, tampoco regresa la abuela Tamashi, cosa que preocupaba a las chicas las cuales estaban en su habitación, excepto a Momoko que estaba pensando demasiado en otra cosa.

-Qué raro que la abuela no llegue hasta ahora, pero ella conoce la ciudad, así que supongo que no encuentra a Nasu en ninguna parte hasta ahora-comenta Kaoru.

-Nasu debe ser demasiado importante para ella-opina Miyako.

-¿Como para estar afuera buscándolo tantas horas? Imagínate que no haya comido-dice preocupada.

-No lo sé, ¿tú que opinas, Momoko?

Momoko sigue pensando y parece que no escuchó a su amiga.

-¿Momoko?-pregunta Kaoru.

En ese instante se puede escuchar que alguien abre la puerta de recepción y las chicas reaccionan sorprendidas. Ellas abren la puerta corrediza de su habitación y observan a Burek y Zet caminar por el pasillo para ir a su respectiva habitación. Cuando están cerca, Miyako decide decirles algo.

-Disculpen, Burek y Zet, ¿no han visto a la abuela por la ciudad?-pregunta preocupada.

-No la hemos visto en todo el día-responde Zet.

-Pensábamos que estaba con ustedes-dice Burek sonriente.

-¿Y dónde está vuestro hermano?-interrumpe el diálogo Momoko algo nerviosa.

-Me dijo que iría a la terraza a ver las estrellas-responde Burek.

-¿Hay una terraza?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Sí, Kaoru-responde Miyako-. Parece que te falta conocer mejor esta casa.

-Es que es muy grande, Miyako.

-¡Lo siento, chicas! ¡Tengo unos asuntos muy importantes!-dice Momoko mientras corre por el pasillo.

Burek observa sonriente a Momoko y los otros tres también la observan pero sorprendidos.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante?-pregunta confundida Kaoru.

Mientras tanto, en la amplia terraza ubicada casi en la parte más alta de Jitaku Supai, Jens observa las estrellas parado tranquilamente mientras tiene las manos en los bolsillos hasta que escucha unos pasos y voltea a ver en la dirección de la puerta corrediza que da con el interior de la casa. La puerta se abre y aparece Momoko.

-Oshinobi... Jens-dice Momoko algo cansada.

-¡Akatsutsumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclama él algo nervioso.

-Pues solo quería ver las estrellas-dice sarcásticamente.

-Bien por ti-dice mientras vuelve a voltear a mirar las estrellas que se pueden notar de forma muy nítida debido a la poca luz de Nezashi.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Ya me enteré de que tú escribiste esa carta ese día que apareció el segundo monstruo de músculo!

Transcurre un breve silencio pero Jens sigue indifirente y no voltea.

-Eso no tiene nada de especial-dice él.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Solo escribí lo que siento.

Momoko se sonroja un poco.

-¿Eso no lo hace especial? Tú escribiste muchas cosas que me encantaron en esa carta, ¿acaso no es la primera vez que sientes algo así?

-No lo sé.

-Pues tu hermano se sorprendió cuando escribiste una carta como esa. Al parecer, no era algo habitual en ti.

-Pero eso no importa. De todas formas, supongo que esta sensación será alguna emoción que con el tiempo se irá marchando.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? En mi corta vida yo también pensé que sentía algo profundo cuando en realidad no era así y cometí varios errores debido a eso, pero pude aprender de ellos. Yo solo quisiera saber qué es el amor verdadero. He sido una chica enamoradiza escogiendo a cualquier chico y todos eran los incorrectos, sobre todo ese idiota de Sakamoto...

-Olvídalo, Akatsutsumi. Yo no pienso correr ese riesgo.

-Qué absurdo escuchar eso de un chico tan listo como tú-estas palabras turban momentáneamente a Jens-. Deberías darte cuenta de que, de todas formas, vamos a arriesgar mucho más para salvar al mundo. Estoy segura de que hasta tendremos que arriesgar nuestras propias vidas para salvar a todo el universo, y tú te preocupas por un riesgo emocional.

-No sé cual es el punto de tus palabras.

-Pues deberías darte cuenta. Aunque se te note aparentemente tranquilo e indiferente, puedo discernir que estás muy nervioso; pero haré énfasis de lo que está sobreentendido en mis palabras dentro de esta conversación... Te estoy proponiendo...salir conmigo-dice muy nerviosa y enrojecida.

Transcurre un breve silencio mientras Jens observa varias estrellas girando un poco su cabeza a distintos lados del cielo visible mientras que Momoko está enrojecida y nerviosa, pero armada de valor con todas las palabras que pudo sacar de su boca.

-No creo que te interese-dice Jens-un hombre como yo pues...

-Eso no me importa. Solo quiero entender lo que realmente es el sentimiento del amor y lo quiero entender...con alguien que sienta algo bonito por mí, y yo he podido notar la sinceridad de tus palabras en esa carta a pesar de mi poca experiencia.

Jens voltea hacia atrás y camina hasta estar al lado de Momoko pero mirando en la dirección opuesta a ella.

-Creo que en estos momentos...hay cosas más importantes-le susurra cerca al oído.

Estas palabras impactan a Momoko y Jens se retira. Ella le observa la espalda mientras él se marcha. Después de que Momoko lo pierda de vista, ella sonríe tranquila y algo enrojecida.

«Parece que es un hábito para ti el aparentar, pero tu carta te contradice completamente. Por más inteligente que seas, hay momentos en que los sentimientos de uno mismo van por encima de su razón, ya que estuviste diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido. Sé que lo que sientes es más puro de lo que he visto en otra persona y es muy difícil para ti reservarlo a pesar de tu habilidad intelectual. Espero que reflexiones, Jens Oshinobi»-le dice Momoko en sus pensamientos.


	6. Anomalías dimensionales en Nezashi

**Nota: El modelo RGB del color uva es 47 33 64**

* * *

 **Arco del nuevo comienzo: Parte 6**

* * *

 **Un importante entrenamiento. Anomalías dimensionales en Nezashi.**

* * *

Es la mañana siguiente a los hechos relatados en el capítulo anterior. Las tres inquilinas de Jitaku Supai están durmiendo hasta que perciben el sonido de una puerta el cual hace que abran los ojos inmediatamente. Ellas corren hacia la puerta del patio que da con la calle y se dan cuenta de que es Tamashi la que acaba de entrar.

-¡Abuela!-gritan las tres felices y corren hasta estar cerca de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Claro que sí, chicas-responde la abuela sonriente.

-¿Acaso no has comido nada?-pregunta Kaoru.

-En realidad...

-¿Y Nasu?-interrumpe Momoko.

-No lo he podido encontrar a pesar de haberlo buscado en toda la ciudad-responde la abuela.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

-Sí-responde la abuela-. Él nunca se ha perdido de esta manera.

-¿Será que alguien lo habrá secuestrado?-pregunta Momoko.

-No lo creo. Esta ciudad es muy pacífica y la gente solo se irracional ante algún cuando que aparece debido a que probablemente esas personas tuvieron algún trauma cuando alguno de esos apareció por primera vez ante sus ojos.

-Tiene sentido-responde Kaoru.

-¿Y acaso él nunca salió de esta casa?-responde alguien que está detrás de las tres inquilinas, se trata de Burek. Las demás se sorprenden porque él ya está con su ropa del día a día mientras que las chicas siguen en pijama.

-Siempre ha estado conmigo o con inquilinos en los que él confíe-responde la abuela.

-¿No ha visto nada extraño durante su recorrido por la ciudad, abuela?-pregunta sonriente.

-Solo escuché unas extrañas voces provenir de una casa derribada al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Qué curioso-dice Burek sonriente pero serio desde cierta perspectiva-. Esa era la casa donde mis hermanos y yo solíamos residir. Ayer fuimos a encontrar algún indicio de por qué fue derribada, pero en ningún momento escuchamos las voces de las que hablas, abuela.

Las chicas en pijama se sorprenden por lo que dice Burek.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con Nasu?

-No lo sé, pero permite que mis hermanos y yo busquemos por ti, abuela-dice gentilmente.

-Confiaré en ti porque noto que eres un buen chico-dice la abuela sonriente-. Entonces iré a tomar una siesta sabiendo que encontrarán a Nasu-dice mientras se retira hacia dentro de la posada.

Los otros cuatro que están en el patio observan a la abuela hasta que la pierden de vista.

-Oye-dice Kaoru y Burek voltea.

-Dime-él responde.

-¿Qué pasó con el lugar donde tú y tus hermanos residían? Y, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Nasu?

-En este mundo hay cosas muy difíciles de entender con la simple lógica, pero lo que te puedo decir es que la experiencia me ayuda a sacar hipótesis muy útiles de las situaciones. Es difícil de explicar, pero se avecina algo extraño y sería mejor que les ayude a entrenar ciertas tácticas para mejorar su desempeño con las gemas.

-¡Bah! Siempre hablando tonterías.

-Aunque lo que dije suene incoherente, creo que sería una buena idea mejorar vuestro poder lo más pronto posible por precaución. Como yo decidí tomar la responsabilidad por haberte salvado, les ayudaré a entrenar ciertas cosas que conozco sobre la obtención del poder interno.

-Supongo que al menos eso último tiene sentido-dice Miyako.

-Por eso aprovecharemos el tiempo de la siesta de la abuela debido a que quieren mantener vuestras identidades ocultas, ¿verdad?-dice Burek.

-¡Un momento!-exclama Momoko preocupada-. Pero eso implica perder el desayuno otra vez.

-Creo que sería un pequeño sacrificio que hay que pagar para salvar el día. Si logran terminar el entrenamiento pronto, yo me encargaré del desayuno.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Bueno, ¿y en qué consiste ese entrenamiento?-pregunta Kaoru.

-En ayudarles a transformarse correctamente-responde Burek.

-¿Ah?-expresan las chicas confundidas.

-Para poder abrir paso a todo el potencial de las gemas, deben concentrar su energía interna en ellas y no solo pensar en que las gemas las van a transformar.

-Creo que entiendo un poco-dice Miyako.

-Kaoru puede entender eso-dice Burek.

-Pues no lo entiendo muy bien-dice Kaoru confundida.

-Cuando le diste el golpe final a esa criatura...

-¿Te refieres al puñetazo?

-Así es, realizaste un breve puñetazo el cual no infligió ningún daño, pero decidiste concentrar tu poder en tu mano para llegar a la máxima fuerza gradualmente.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!-dice Kaoru emocionada.

-En resumen, cuando quieran transformarse deben concentrar su energía en la gema del mismo modo que pueden hacerlo con alguna parte de su cuerpo. Solo crean que ustedes y sus respectivas gemas son uno solo.

-Ya veo-dice Kaoru.

-Háganlo ahora para no perder más tiempo. Cierren los ojos, concéntrense y canalicen la energía durante la transformación.

-Solo lo haremos porque queremos salvar a las personas de esta ciudad-dice Kaoru.

Las tres chicas se paran correctamente y luego cierran los ojos para concentrarse. Burek las observa para verificar la eficiencia de sus indicaciones. Después de algunos segundos las gemas de las tres empiezan a brillar; las gemas de Momoko y Miyako solo dan un brillo con un color de un tono más claro que las mismas gemas, pero la gema de Kaoru irradia un brillo blanco; después de eso, las chicas se transforman de la forma habitual

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Burek.

-No siento mucha diferencia-dice Momoko confundida observando su cuerpo.

-Yo tampoco-dice Miyako.

-¿Qué demonios...?-dice Kaoru y sus dos amigas la observan.

Kaoru observa sus manos sorprendida mientras abre y cierra sus puños. Ella está parada con las piernas algo separadas y los pies algo desviados. Ella intenta inclinar su cuerpo para posicionar sus piernas correctamente, pero le cuesta hacerlo al punto de casi caerse.

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako.

-Mi cuerpo se siente...inestable-dice Kaoru mientras se mueve con dificultad como si hubiese un peso encima de ella.

-Entonces lo has logrado-le dice Burek.

-¿Ah?-expresan las tres algo sorprendidas.

-Estás libre de cadenas que impidan aprovechar tus límites. Te has potenciado a la cantidad real de poder que has debido tener, pero no puedes controlar la fuerza que la gema te otorga. Solo observa bajo de tus pies.

Kaoru y sus amigas se sorprenden cuando siguen la orden de Burek: bajo los pies de Kaoru el suelo está ligeramente agrietado y cada ligero movimiento lo agrieta un poco más.

-¡Demonios!-exclama Kaoru preocupada.

-Acostumbrarse al cambio será su reto después de logren lo que Kaoru-explica Burek a Momoko y Miyako.

-Entiendo-dice Miyako.

-Mientras Kaoru estabiliza su cuerpo, ustedes dos quiten vuestra transformación e intenten hacerla de nuevo. En tanto, haré el desayuno con mis artes culinarias como recompensa por el logro de Kaoru-dice y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Pero no me vas a ayudar!?-pregunta Kaoru mientras aún trata de estabilizarse y Burek se detiene.

-Debes hacerlo por ti misma, es parte del entrenamiento.

-¡Cuando pueda controlar esto, me las pagarás!-dice enojada.

-Como digas-dice justo antes de retirarse.

Después de un rato, Kaoru trata de seguir estabilizándose mientras sus amigas terminan de retirar la transformación.

-¿No deberías elevarte en el aire aunque sea un poco para no seguir estropeando el piso?-pregunta Miyako a Kaoru.

Kaoru observa debajo de ella varias deformaciones en el piso así que decide elevarse unos centímetros sobre el nivel del piso.

-Creo que ya sé cómo dominar esto-dice Kaoru como si le hubiese salido una idea.

La chica de vestido verde empieza a tratar de dirigir puños y patadas en el aire como si de un entrenamiento de algún arte marcial se tratara.

-Supongo que Kaoru sabe de estas cosas-comenta Momoko.

-Bueno, ahora debemos concentrarnos en nosotras mismas-dice Miyako.

-De acuerdo.

Momoko y Miyako vuelven a cerrar sus ojos para poder transformarse de la manera adecuada. Luego de un rato, el brillo que sale de las gemas sigue siendo un tono más claro que sus respectivos colores, pero un esfuerzo mental en Momoko hace que el brillo de su gema se torne blanco; sin embargo y por alguna razón, ese brillo se pierde y vuelve al color anterior. Después de todo esto, las dos se transforman.

-Aún no siento nada-dice Momoko.

-Supongo que aún no lo hemos logrado-dice Miyako.

-Entonces sigamos intentando-dice motivada la pelirroja.

Pasan varios minutos y varios intentos hasta el punto de aburrir a Momoko y Miyako mientras que Kaoru aún sigue dando puños y patadas en el aire por lo que está sudando un poco.

-Rayos. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba-le dice agotada Momoko a Miyako mientras las dos están transformadas y sentadas en el piso.

-El esfuerzo mental cansa más de lo que pensé.

-Siento una escasez de mis energías.

-Creo que ya estoy lista-dice Kaoru después de un cansado entrenamiento.

La chica verde aterriza lentamente colocando la punta de uno de sus pies sobre el piso y con lentitud coloca sus dos pies, pero el piso aún se agrieta.

-¿Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako.

-¡Demonios!-expresa Kaoru.

-¡A comer!-exclama Burek desde la entrada de la puerta de recepción con un delantal blanco puesto y agarrando un pequeño plato que contiene tofu.

Las chicas lo observan con cara de atontadas por lo raro que se ve con lo que lleva puesto. Burek, sonriente como siempre, entra de nuevo a la posada.

-Creo que deberíamos quitar nuestra transformación-dice Miyako sonriente pero ligeramente atontada.

-De acuerdo-responde Kaoru.

Mientras tanto, en algún rincón de la ciudad hay una casa destrozada que parece ser de madera. De pronto una especie de anillo oscuro rodea los escombros y empieza a succionar la casa hacia abajo haciendo que esta desaparezca por completa pudiéndose notar que el anillo no es más que el contorno de una especie de agujero negro similar a los que aparecieron otras veces en la ciudad. Del agujero sale un ser oscuro, parece una silueta humana pintada de negro que, por alguna razón, no posee sombra alguna. La criatura camina hasta estar fuera de lo que solía ser la región de la casa pero cerca a ella, estando en la calle. Algunas personas pasan por ahí y se detienen asustados al toparse con él.

Pasado unos pocos minutos, en Jitaku Supai, los inquilinos desayunan sentados sobre almohadillas alrededor de una mesa baja. Las chicas están sentadas por un lado mientras que los Oshinobi están en el opuesto. Kaoru se para del comedor para ir hacia el patio mientras los demás inquilinos aún sigue comiendo. Miyako la observa antes de empezar a comer tofu de un pequeño plato con un par de palillos.

-¿Ya terminaste tan rápido, Kaoru?-pregunta la rubia intrigada.

-Así es-contesta Kaoru mientras termina de masticar algún alimento.

-Supongo que le emocionó por el poder que le da la gema-dice Burek sonriente después de beber sopa de miso.

Kaoru se enoja un poco, pero decide no responder nada y solo camina hacia el patio de la posada. Ella camina rápidamente hacia el patio para luego concentrarse en transformarse del mismo modo que le enseñó Burek y lo logra rápidamente. El proceso se repite con el brillo blanco en la gema verde. Ya transformada, Kaoru vuelve a perder la estabilidad de su cuerpo por lo que está a punto de caer hacia adelante, pero detiene la caída colocando una mano en el piso. El contacto de su mano y el piso provoca que la tierra tiemble ligeramente y se generen unas grietas alrededor del área de contacto. Los demás inquilinos sienten el temblor, pero la abuela sigue durmiendo tranquila en su habitación. Momoko cae hacia atrás haciendo que un bollo blanco que estaba comiendo se le atore en su garganta, Miyako mira a su alrededor sorprendida, Zet deja de comer mientras su cara manifiesta una expresión de sorpresa, Burek sigue comiendo sonriente y Jens observa preocupado a Momoko, aunque trata de contener su expresión.

-Rayos-dice Kaoru mientras trata de pararse y el temblor se atenúa.

Ella decide elevarse unos centímetros sobre el suelo y logra estabilizar su cuerpo cerrando los ojos y dejando de moverse. Luego de unos segundos, ella vuelve a dar puñetazos y patadas en el aire para continuar su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Momoko logra deglutir el bollo, por lo que Jens se tranquiliza.

-¿Estás bien, Momoko?-pregunta la rubia.

-Eso creo-responde la pelirroja algo aturdida mientras vuelve a sentarse.

-Supongo que deberíamos volver a entrenar-sugiere sonriente.

Momoko voltea a ver a Jens y nota que él está comiendo sin preocupaciones así que se enoja, pero también se enrojece.

-Tienes razón, Miyako-afirma mientras se para.

-¿Estás bien, Momoko?-pregunta Miyako sorprendida mientras se para.

-Sí-responde mientras se dirige al patio.

«Momoko se está comportando más extraño de lo normal»-piensa Miyako mientras la sigue.

Ambas llegan al patio e inmediatamente Momoko cierra los ojos para realizar su transformación. Al darse cuenta de esto, Miyako también lo intenta. Las gemas empiezan a brillar, pero no consiguen que la luz sea blanca. Ya transformadas, ambas abren los ojos y observan distintos rincones de sus cuerpos.

-¿Funcionó?-pregunta Momoko.

-No lo creo-responde Miyako.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo de nuevo!

-De acuerdo-dice Miyako sorprendida por la determinación de su amiga.

Llegado el mediodía, las chicas están agotadas por el esfuerzo físico y mental. Momoko y Miyako están sentadas en el piso agobiadas.

-Qué dolor de cabeza-dice Momoko.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-comenta Miyako.

-Pensé que ya habían logrado transformarse adecuadamente-dice Kaoru agitada y al fin pisando la superficie.

-¿Ya puedes controlar tu fuerza, Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako.

-Supongo que sí-responde mientras abre y cierra sus puños.

-Entonces, ¿no te molestaría ayudarnos?-pregunta sonriente.

-Sí. Quiero ver por qué no lo logran si llevan horas con lo mismo.

-Pero déjanos descansar un momento-dice Momoko.

-¿¡Y dejar que más personas mueran por vuestra demora!?-grita Kaoru asustando a sus amigas-¡Párense ahora!

Momoko y Miyako se paran rápidamente con una expresión de haber sido intimidadas.

-Ahora quiero ver vuestra manera de transformarse-ordena Kaoru.

-¡De acuerdo!-responden las otras dos.

Momoko y Miyako empiezan a transformarse de forma habitual mientras Kaoru las observa cuidadosamente para encontrar algún error. Las gemas brillan de la misma forma que en sus intentos anteriores de modo que logran transformarse, pero sin lo que se busca en el entrenamiento.

-¿Funcionó?-pregunta Momoko.

-No-responde Kaoru-. Creo que algo te está distrayendo, Momoko. Parece que concentras parte de tu energía en la gema, pero concentras otra parte en algún pensamiento que te aflige.

-¿Ah?-expresa confundida.

-Ya se te hizo hábito transformarte con algo de concentración al inicio, pero no puedes concentrar tu energía interna en la gema porque parte de ella está en un pensamiento que da vueltas en tu cabeza, ¿no es cierto?

-No lo sé-responde algo nerviosa.

-Tú comprensión de cómo concentrar la energía en un solo lugar es opacado por lo que sea que te está afligiendo todo el tiempo.

-Espera, Kaoru-dice Miyako-, ¿y por qué yo no puedo lograr la transformación correctamente?

-Realmente no lo sé-responde algo nerviosa-. Debe ser otro de los enigmas de tus poderes.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque puedo notar que todo lo estás haciendo correctamente.

Miyako y Momoko se sorprenden con lo que acaban de oír de Kaoru. Mientras tanto, Burek está por llegar al patio para observar las chicas.

-¿Crees que ellas puedan manejar esto?-le pregunta una voz detrás de él.

-Las gemas son una creación bastante poderosa y lo sabes, Jens-responde Burek sonriente como siempre mientras voltea a ver a su hermano.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que acompañar a estas chicas?-pregunta fríamente.

-Porque es nuestra misión.

-Creo que con el poder de las gemas sería suficiente para...

-¿Estás diciéndome eso para evitar a Momoko?

-¿De qué estás...?-pregunta un poco nervioso.

-No tienes que ocultármelo. Aunque hayas sido lo suficientemente discreto, yo pude darme cuenta de que hay un factor que está cambiando tu personalidad y ese factor es Momoko.

-Tú sabes que a mí jamás me pasaría algo así.

-Vamos, hermano. Tú sabes lo que es la intuición y que la razón no tiene nada que ver con ella.

-Pero esto no ayudará en nada para poder cumplir mis metas.

-No puedes predecir el futuro totalmente. Hay cosas que no siempre pueden resolver con la razón y necesitas la experiencia porque cada uno tiene su manera de encontrar su felicidad. Cada persona es única.

-Por primera vez estoy dudando, hermano.

-La decisión final es tuya.

Burek y Jens notan algo extraño por lo que deciden ir al patio.

-Algo extraño está sucediendo-explica Burek relajado a las chicas-. Hay una fuerza de atracción anormal en el ambiente.

-Lo más probable es que sean portales-explica Jens un poco nervioso.

Las chicas se sorprenden por lo que dicen los dos Oshinobi.

-¡Debemos ir a investigar, chicas!-dice Kaoru.

-Creo que solo deberías ir tú, Kaoru-dice Burek.

-¿Ah?-expresan las chicas confundidas.

-Si algún monstruo es causante de estas anomalías, entonces debe ser una respuesta por haber usado mis poderes, por lo que Kaoru es la única que puede derrotarlo y ustedes dos-refiriéndose a Momoko y Miyako-podrían morir.

-Si tú lo dices...-dice Miyako.

-Solo espero que no sea otra de las tonterías que siempre dices-dice Kaoru.

-No te preocupes-dice Burek-. Trataré de ayudarte a pesar de que no pueda usar mis poderes. Ya te alcanzo. Tú vuela para encontrar la causa de esta extraña sensación en los alrededores.

-Bueno...

Kaoru se va volando por la ciudad mientras que Burek se dirige a la puerta que da con la calle y la abre.

-Momoko, Miyako, sigan intentando la tranformación si quieren ayudar a Kaoru-les dice Burek y se va luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Debemos continuar con el entrenamiento para ayudar a Kaoru lo más rápido posible-le dice Miyako a Momoko-. Este enemigo es distinto a los otros.

-De acuerdo-dice Momoko con determinación.

Ambas se concentran y deshacen su transformación para volver a intentarlo. Mientras tanto, Jens las observa desde cierta distancia.

-Por cierto, Momoko, ¿qué es lo que te aflige tanto?-pregunta Miyako.

-Pues...

-Akatsutsumi-dice Jens con un tono de frialdad y las dos chicas voltean a verlo-. Para poder transformarte, debes transferir eso en lo que estás pensando de tu mente hacia tu gema.

-¿Ah?-expresan Momoko y Miyako.

-¿No me dijiste hay momento en que los sentimientos van por encima de la razón? Entonces transfiere tu razón y sentimientos hacia tu gema para poder lograr la transformación que quieres-dice y luego entra a la casa.

-¿De qué está hablando?-pregunta Miyako confundida.

-No lo sé-dice Momoko como si estuviera resentida.

-Momoko, ¿qué pasó ayer?-pregunta intrigada.

-¿Ah? Nada importante-responde nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru vuela por la ciudad.

-Ya casi llego al otro lado de la ciudad y no encuentro nada-dice ella.

Kaoru logra avistar el agujero negro cerca de los restos de una casa que parece estar destruida, y que, notoriamente, está atrayendo y succionando levemente todo lo que esté muy cerca a él.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-dice Kaoru mientras aterriza-. ¿Pero qué...?-dice bastante sorprendida por lo que observa en el camino adyacente a los restos.

Hay varias personas en ese camino que parecen estar muertas pues cada una tiene un pequeño agujero en alguna parte de su cuerpo y cada agujero hay una especie de vórtice oscuro que consume todo lo que queda de sus cuerpos, destrozándolos y absorbiendo con mayor facilidad los líquidos como la sangre.

-¿Esos serán los portales que están distorsionando la fuerza de los alrededores?-pregunta nerviosa Kaoru.

En ese momento, ella percibe que el viento se mueve de forma extraña y nota que hay algo o alguien detrás de ella por lo que voltea rápidamente, pero parece ser que no hay nadie. Kaoru decide ponerse en guardia y materializar su martillo y observa nerviosa a sus alrededores, aunque solo logra observar la pila de cadáveres cuyos cuerpos son consumidos lentamente. Después de observar alrededor, ella nota a alguien a lo lejos que parece aún estar vivo, por lo que decide ir volando hacia donde está el hombre. Cuando está frente al hombre que está sentado en el piso y apoyado del muro de una casa, Kaoru puede observar que este expresa mucho dolor ya que tiene un orificio en su pierna más un vórtice que está consumiendo todos los órganos adyacentes lentamente.

-Oiga, señor, ¿qué le pasó?-le pregunta Kaoru un poco nerviosa.

-Una cosa rara apareció. Esta herida duele demasiado y ya no tengo las energías para gritar más-dice el tipo con dificultad y jadeando.

-Tranquilo. Trataré de ayudarlo.

-No creo que puedas. Cualquier movimiento intensifica el dolor y acelera el proceso de consumo. Ya lo vi en otras personas. Observa a tu alrededor.

Kaoru obedece al hombre y puede ver que hay otras personas que han perdido grandes porciones de su cuerpo o incluso han sido partidos en dos mientras hay vórtices cerca a sus cuerpos mas no en el interior de sus heridas. En los rostros de los cuerpos que aún tienen una porción de cabeza se puede observar expresiones de haberse esforzado en hacer algo antes de morir.

-Ellos intentaron moverse, pero los vórtices no cambiaron de posición donde estaban, así que lo único que lograron es que sus cuerpos sean consumidos al desplazarlos-explica con dificultad el hombre-. Déjame aquí. No creo que sea bueno que esa cosa te atrape. Solo conseguirás tu muerte.

-¿Qué es esa cosa de la que habla?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Es...

En ese instante, el hombre abre más los ojos como si algo lo sorprendiera detrás de Kaoru. Ella también se sorprende, por lo que ella se hace hacia un lado esquivando algo que termina dándole un puñetazo en el pecho que termina atravesando el cuerpo del hombre y termine matándolo segundos después de que el hombre haga la última expresión en su rostro quedando boquiabierto y sorprendido. Se trata del ser oscuro que había surgido del agujero negro que está en los escombros de esa casa. Esta oscura criatura retira su puño del pecho del hombre y se puede notar que del orificio se generó un vórtice pequeño y oscuro.

-¿¡Qué demonios eres!?-pregunta Kaoru.

A una velocidad indescriptible, la criatura se acerca a darle un puñetazo a Kaoru, pero ella logra esquivarlo estando la mano de esta criatura a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro de modo que la criatura avanza y se coloca hacia el otro lado respecto de ella. Kaoru voltea y mira algo enojada pero nerviosa a la criatura.

-¡Pagarás por tu insolencia!-grita ella un poco nerviosa.

Kaoru se acerca hacia la criatura preparando su martillo para darle un golpe a la criatura. La criatura no se inmuta cuando el martillo le impacta, sino que su cuerpo absorbe el martillo desapareciendo en el interior de su cuerpo a pesar de que Kaoru se esfuerce por evitarlo.

-¿Qué clase de aberración eres?-pregunta Kaoru-. No importa, trataré de derrotarte de algún modo.

Ella se pone en posición de pelea y en su mente intenta planificar la forma de derrotarlo. «Si lo toco, ¿me absorberá su cuerpo o se formará algún vórtice en el mío?»-cuestiona preparándose para atacar. Ella se arriesga y toma impulso para acercarse al monstruo y darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Cuando Kaoru está a pocos centímetros de impactar con el ser oscuro, este inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Este ser parece confiado, pero, en el instante del choque, aparece una luz blanca en el área de contacto y otra que rodea la gema, logrando que este ser retroceda algunos metros y caiga al piso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Kaoru sorprendida-. Supongo que la gema logra estos sucesos tan extraños-dice observando la suya.

Kaoru logra confiarse gracias a lo ocurrido mientras que la criatura está tirada en el piso sin levantarse durante un buen rato.

-¿Eso es todo, escoria?-le dice Kaoru a la criatura bastante confiada.

Es entonces que la fuerza de todos los vórtices se intensifican y modifican enormemente el flujo del viento. Kaoru se sorprende y observa a su alrededor cómo los cuerpos que quedan son absorbidos y despedazados con mayor facilidad y rapidez, luego siente una intensa fuerza de atracción que ni el rozamiento con sus zapatos logra detenerla por lo que es arrastrada.

-¿¡Qué rayos ocurre!?-pregunta mientras trata de hacer un gran esfuerzo por retroceder hacia el lado opuesto a la dirección de la fuerza que la atrae, pero le cuesta bastante.

En ese momento, Kaoru mira al frente y nota muy cerca a ella el puño del ser oscuro el cual impacta con su cara de modo que hace que pierda la estabilidad de sus pies en el suelo por lo que tiene que elevarlos para dar un paso hacia adelante y volverse a parar correctamente, pero, cuando esto sucede, la fuerza de atracción le gana y la hace flotar en el aire siendo desplazada más rápido hacia el agujero negro que está por los restos de la casa. Kaoru está semiinconsciente mientras es desplazada, pero reacciona después de un rato antes de ser succionada, por lo que trata de hacer un esfuerzo por volar en dirección opuesta a la fuerza de atracción sin ningún resultado favorable, únicamente retrasando los resultados.

-¡Maldición!-grita Kaoru.

La fuerza se intensifica y Kaoru ya no puede contra ella por lo que es desplazada rápidamente al agujero. Cuando está a unos pocos metros de ser succionada, una cuerda se enreda en una de sus piernas haciendo que se detenga.

-¿Momoko?-pregunta Kaoru sorprendida.

Efectivamente es Momoko, la cual está en parada sobre la superficie. Ella agarra su yoyo cuya cuerda le da una vuelta a su mano, pero Momoko también está resistiéndose a la fuerza de atracción, aunque parece que no le costara tanto como a Kaoru.

-¡Lo siento por esto, Kaoru!-dice Momoko.

-¿Ah?-expresa la verde algo nerviosa.

Momoko se mueve rápidamente, pues en un instante llega cerca al monstruo para darle un puñetazo en la cara de tal manera que un ojo humano no podría ver a simple vista en qué momento de su desplazamiento formó el puño, pero este movimiento hace que la cuerda de la que Momoko y Kaoru están aferradas jale a esta última hacia el piso del camino y la haga impactar con este generando una hendidura debido a la velocidad. Kaoru está echada bocabajo luego de caer y la fuerza de atracción vuelve a ser débil como en un principio.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto en un principio, Momoko?-pregunta Kaoru, pero en voz baja como hablando para sí misma.

Ella se para y sacude un poco su ropa para retirar el polvo. Al observar su pierna, observa que la cuerda aún sigue enredada, por lo que la desenreda rápidamente con sus manos. Una vez desenredada la cuerda, Kaoru decide voltear a observar lo ocurrido y se sorprende al ver a Momoko frente al monstruo que parece que su cabeza ha girado notando que logró recibir un golpe de parte de su amiga. «Supongo que logró desplazar los pensamientos que la mantenían distraída»-reflexiona Kaoru. Momoko hace que el yoyo se enrolle para después lanzarlo contra el ser oscuro y mandarlo a volar algunos metros hacia atrás haciendo que caiga al echado al piso.

-¡Kaoru!-dice Momoko volteando a ver a su amiga y luego corre hacia ella-, ¿estás bien?-dice ya estando cerca a ella.

-Supongo que sí, ¿lograste transformarte correctamente?-pregunta tranquila.

-Sí, aunque es algo difícil de explicar-responde algo sonrojada y rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde está Miyako?

-Ella no logró transformarse correctamente, pero sentimos la fuerza de atracción anormal y decidimos buscar en la ciudad si había alguien que necesite ayuda debido a ello. Jens también decidió ayudar de algún modo.

-Por cierto, me da curiosidad saber por qué fuiste a hablar con Jens ayer con tanta desesperación.

-Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora...-dice nerviosa y enrojecida.

-Lo único que ha estado turbándote durante nuestra estancia en Nezashi fue la carta que recibiste y, aunque me cueste creerlo de un tipo tan raro como él, debo suponer que él la escribió.

En ese momento, las dos sienten algo extraño.

-Kaoru-dice Momoko bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Momoko?-dice la verde tan nerviosa como su amiga.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes mover los pies, verdad?

-En absoluto-dice mientras trata se esfuerza por mover los pies de algún modo.

Las dos observan que sus pies están siendo rodeados por abundante energía oscura.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?-grita Momoko.

-¡Detrás de ti!-grita Kaoru.

-¿Ah?-expresa mientras voltea a mirar detrás.

El ser oscuro se acerca muy rápido para darle un puñetazo a la cara, pero, cuando está por impactarle casi a dos cuerpos de distancia, aparece alguien deteniéndolo al sujetarle su muñeca con sus dedos índice y medio. Este tipo es Jens. Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden al verlo.

-Qué curioso-dice Jens fríamente mientras sigue sujetando al monstruo.

-¡Oye! ¿¡No se supone que no puedes usar tus poderes!?-grita Kaoru.

-Tienes razón, pero hay algo raro aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Porque la presencia de esta criatura solo indica que los seres de otras dimensiones ya sabían desde un principio que estábamos aquí.

-¿¡Qué!?-se sorprenden las dos chicas presentes.

-Los monstruos de músculo y el mono no tienen nada que ver con los seres de otras dimensiones, pero este ser es un ente que trastorna dimensiones. Eso indica que que viaja por el espacio y el tiempo. Parece ser que ya tenían previsto el poder que las gemas, mis hermanos y yo tenemos.

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunta Momoko confundida.

-Que hay un espía en esta ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien nos engañó para que no pudiéramos salvar de la muerte a todas esas personas.

-¡En serio!-grita Kaoru.

-Estos seres hacen cosas fuera de la comprensión humana para hacer sus extraños planes. Solo se puede deducir lo que harán mediante la experiencia en batalla, pero nos han sorprendido otra vez-dice Jens enojado.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunta confundida.

Jens aprieta la muñeca de la criatura con los dedos que lo sujetan con tal fuerza hasta el punto de amputarle la mano, la cual cae al piso mientras que la criatura da unos pasos hacia atrás. Con una fuerte pisada encima de la mano amputada, Jens la hace desaparecer.

-Atácame si puedes-dice Jens con tranquilidad.

La criatura potencia su energía oscura, haciéndola visible para Momoko y Kaoru. Ellas logran ver que la energía se transfiere desde el cuerpo de la criatura hacia los pies de Jens.

-¡Cuidado, Jens!-dice Momoko.

-¡Esa cosa te inmoviliza los pies!-dice Kaoru.

-De acuerdo-responde Jens sin moverse.

La energía alcanza sus pies, pero él está tranquilo. Con la mano que le queda, la criatura se acerca rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Jens, pero, a unos milímetros de impactar con su rostro, la criatura se detiene y unos puntos blancos aparecen de forma aleatoria en todo su cuerpo en pequeños intervalos de casi una décima de segundo por punto. En estos puntos se originan unas pequeñas explosiones y la criatura es desplazada hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-dice Kaoru sorprendida.

Jens camina hacia la criatura y las dos chicas se sorprenden pues notan que la energía oscura aún sigue rodeando sus pies.

-Qué extraño-dice el más alto de los Oshinobi mientras se pone en cuclillas al lado de la criatura la cual está echada en el piso.

-¡Detrás de ti!-gritan las dos PPGZ aún atrapadas.

Aparece otro ser oscuro con el cuerpo completo detrás de Jens en posición de propiciar un puñetazo, pero es detenido por algún factor invisible cuando está muy cerca de impactarlo. Jens decide tocar el ser oscuro que está echado y, apenas hace contacto, este desaparece como un polvo que se combina con el otro ser. Jens voltea a ver al ser restante el cual no se puede mover. Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden bastante.

-¡Burek!-dice Jens.

-¿Ah?-expresan las chicas.

Una cierta porción del viento fluye desde arriba hacia el monstruo haciendo que este caiga el suelo y, en ese momento, aparece Burek sujetándole el rostro con una mano, impidiendo que mueva cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Burek acerca su otra mano lentamente hacia el abdomen del extraño ser.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunta Kaoru nerviosa.

Con lentitud, la mano de Burek atraviesa el abdomen de la criatura hasta insertarse completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, Burek saca su mano lentamente mientras se puede notar que sujeta un pequeño ser negro.

-¡Nasu!-gritan Momoko y Kaoru sorprendidas.

-¿Para qué usaría la energía vital de Nasu?-pregunta Burek con su típica expresión de sonrisa arrogante.

-Mi hipótesis es que utilizó sus recuerdos para informar a los seres de las otras dimensiones de la presencia de las gemas.

-Entonces esta cosa es un espía-dice refiriéndose al ser oscuro.

-Estos seres son muy misteriosos. Tal vez están esperando nuestro ataque. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Entonces deberíamos informárselo a Kyan.

Burek se hace a un lado mientras carga a Nasu, dejando espacio para que Jens pueda observar bien a la criatura. Jens estira su brazo en dirección a la criatura mostrando su palma y, con esfuerzo, va cerrando su puño haciendo que, de alguna forma, la criatura se retuerza. Cuando Jens termina de hacer su puño, la criatura y los pequeños vórtices explotan haciéndose polvo negro. Momoko y Kaoru se sorprenden al ver toda esta energía a su alrededor, pues esta se dirige hacia el agujero negro original, incluyendo la que rodeaba sus pies. En el área de la primera explosión, aparece el martillo de Kaoru.

-¡Chicas!-aparece Miyako aterrizando cerca de ellas.

-¡Miyako!-gritan sus amigas.

-¿Están bien?

-Supongo que sí-responde Kaoru-, pero...

Entonces las tres miran los cadáveres a su alrededor y Miyako se sorprende demasiado así que cierra los ojos y se tapa la boca del asco.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí-comenta Momoko.

Miyako se tranquiliza y abre los ojos.

-Esto fue una carnicería-dice Miyako un poco más tranquila.

-Así es-dice Kaoru cabizbaja.

Kaoru escucha algo y voltea a mirar: alguien lanzó su martillo y ella lo atrapa. Burek y Jens se acercan hacia las PPGZ.

-Esta cosa tomó las almas de esta gente para adquirir mayor poder, ya que su poder base provenía de la energía vital de Nasu-dice mientras muestra el insconciente gato a las chicas.

-¡Nasu!-gritan las tres.

-¿Está bien?-pregunta Miyako preocupada.

Burek baja a Nasu hacia el piso y Jens se coloca en cuclillas para poder tocar su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Qué demonios...?-dice Jens sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Burek con tranquilidad.

-Muchas cosas raras están sucediendo.

Las chicas se angustian y Miyako está casi al punto de que le salgan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Burek.

-Intentaré hacer algo-responde Jens.

Un poco de electricidad proveniente de la mano Jens rodea al gato y lo hace sacudir ligeramente sus patas. Luego de unos pocos segundos, Nasu despierta. Las PPGZ se alegran mucho, especialmente Miyako la cual decide cargarlo mientras Nasu le da un par de lamidas en la cara. Burek y Jens se paran.

-No pensé que funcionaría-dice el más alto de los Oshinobi ligeramente sorprendido.

-Bien hecho, Jens-dice Momoko sonriente mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Jens se enrojece ligeramente y no sabe qué hacer o decir.

-Burek-dice una voz detrás de él.

Todos voltean en dirección al origen de la voz. Es Zet y está sujetando en una de sus manos una especie de collar de hilo que sujeta una porción de gema brillante de un color uva.

-¿Por qué sacaste eso, hermano?-pregunta Burek sonriente.

-¡Espera!-exclama Kaoru sorprendida-¿¡Esa es otra gema!?

-Es idéntica a las nuestras-comenta Momoko igual de sorprendida.

-Pero de un color muy extraño-dice Miyako.

-La gema está brillando-dice Zet seriamente-. Sabes lo que significa.

-De acuerdo-dice Burek-. Jens y yo seguiremos la senda.

-Un momento, hermano-dice sorprendido-, ¿por qué...?

-Ya no debemos contener nuestro poder. Te encargo a las chicas por si necesitan alguna ayuda.

-Pero...

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunta Momoko intrigada.

-¡Oye!-exclama Kaoru-¿¡No dijiste que no existían más gemas de este tipo!?

-¿Dije eso?-pregunta Burek sonriendo.

-Pues...-dice confundida.

-Zet se los explicará mejor. Jens y yo debemos irnos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta Miyako curiosa.

-A donde nos lleve esta gema.

Zet le lanza el collar a Burek y este lo atrapa.

-No entiendo-dice Momoko confundida.

-En realidad, tenemos que ir por el fragmento restante de esta gema-explica Jens-. El brillo indica que el fragmento no está demasiado lejos. Si el brillo y la presión del ambiente aumenta mientras avancemos, encontraremos el lugar en donde está lo que buscamos.

-¿Y por qué van solo ustedes dos?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Es probable que algún o algunos seres poderosos la estén resguardando para que evitemos obtenerla. No sabemos qué tan poderosos pueden ser, por eso es mejor que solo vayamos nosotros.

-Debemos irnos rápido o el brillo se perderá-le dice Burek a Jens.

-Alto, ¿en cuánto tiempo volverán?-pregunta Momoko.

-Por el brillo, tal vez regresemos en un promedio de dos días si es que sobrevivimos.

-¿Sobrevivimos?-pregunta Kaoru angustiada y nerviosa.

-¿Pero no comerán nada durante ese tiempo?-pregunta Miyako.

-Esta es otra de nuestras misiones y es muy importante para nosotros-explica Jens.

-Bueno, nos vamos-dice Burek.

Jens y Burek empiezan a caminar.

-Espera, Jens-dice Momoko repentinamente y el mencionado voltea-. No te perdonaré si no sobrevives-dice algo enojada.

Jens la mira fijamente con un rostro de frialdad, pero, luego de unos segundos, marca una suave sonrisa brevemente y se va con su hermano hacia algún lugar fuera de la ciudad.

-Ahora debes explicarnos qué sucede y por qué hay otra gema, Zet-dice Kaoru.

Las PPGZ voltean a ver en la dirección donde Zet estaba ubicado hace poco, pero parece ser que desapareció.

-Se fue-dice Momoko.

-Ese maldito nos dejó con la duda-dice Kaoru.

-Tranquila, Kaoru-dice Miyako-. Seguro se fue a la posada.

-Entonces vamos para allá. Ya no quiero ver esta pila de cadáveres-dice seriamente.

-De acuerdo-dice Momoko.

Llega la noche cerca a la hora de dormir y las chicas están yendo a sus habitaciones después de una cena con la abuela ya despierta mientras tiene a Nasu a su lado.

-Una vez más. Gracias por encontrar a mi Nasu, chicas-dice la abuela.

-No fue nada, abuela. Nasu es importante para nosotras y para esta casa-dice Miyako sonriente.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están los chicos?

-Tenían que hacer una tarea importante y volverán en algunos días-explica Momoko sonriendo.

-Excepto Zet, pero ya debería haber estado aquí-dice Kaoru algo enojada.

-Qué raro. Se supone que mañana hay escuela.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritan las tres inquilinas.

Después de algunas horas, llega la mañana y las chicas despiertan juntas.

-¿Qué debíamos hacer hoy?-pregunta Momoko mientras se frota un ojo.

-Ir a la escuela-responde Miyako somnoliente.

Transcurre un breve silencio y luego las chicas abren los ojos en un instante con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡La escuela!-exclaman las tres.

Las chicas se alistan rápidamente y corren al comedor.

-Chicas. Se hace tarde-dice Tamashi.

-Lo sabemos, abuela-dice Kaoru mientras ella y sus amigas comen paradas a una velocidad excepcional cogiendo los platos.

-Ay-expresa la abuela al verlas comer de esa manera.

-¡Nos vemos, abuela Tamashi!-dicen las tres jóvenes mientras corren hacia la escuela.

Ya en la calle, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru corren sin parar.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclama Kaoru.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?-pregunta Miyako.

-¡Ese idiota de Zet nunca llegó a la posada! ¡Me mata la curiosidad!

-Tal vez ya esté en la escuela-comenta Momoko.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Las chicas ya están cerca a la escuela y observan que aún hay personas entrando con tranquilidad. Ellas entran al patio de la escuela y se detienen cansadas.

-Supongo que no llegamos tan tarde como pensamos-comenta Kaoru mientras respira con dificultad.

-Es que corres muy rápido y es difícil seguir tu ritmo-comenta Momoko igual de cansada.

-¿Miyako?-dice una voz detrás de las chicas.

Miyako, igual de cansada que sus amigas, voltea a observar quién dijo su nombre. Cuando logra observar a esta persona, abre los ojos enormemente y se sorprende demasiado.

Ta... Ta... "Taka-chan"-balbucea la rubia.


End file.
